The Wrong Person at the Right Time
by frankiesaysrelapse
Summary: The story of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy in their final year at Hogwarts, grappling with sharing Head Girl/Boy duties in close confinement. This story was originally written in 2003 and 2004. Not all of the books had been published then. It is set as they were returning to school post-war. It was my original fanfic, the first time I ever wrote something so... it's rough!
1. Chapter 1

**The Wrong Person at the Right Time **

**Chapter One**

**Hermione**

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed when suddenly I heard my name being called by several people. I was reluctant to open my eyes due to not getting much sleep last night but I did anyway. When I opened my eyes I was blinded by light and then suddenly ten or so faces swooped down onto me, all staring intently.

I started to scream "Who are you? What are you doing in my room? It wasn't me I swear!"

A soothing voice responded, "Hermione, chill, it's just us, are you ok?" I rubbed my eyes. There in front of me standing at the edge of my bed were Harry whose dulcet tones had awoken me, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley and Mum and Dad.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm fine Harry really. I was just a but shocked when I saw your faces that's all. What are you all doing in my house anyway?"

"Well, we decided to come and surprise you before we went back to Hogwarts. We wanted to congratulate you properly. And surprise we did!"

Later that morning when Mum and Mrs Weasley were talking in the kitchen and Dad was teaching Mr Weasley about the function of an electric toothbrush, I interrupted Mum and Mrs Weasley to ask why they had come and congratulated me. I was confused about why they had come, not that I minded at all.

"Well Dear, your Hogwarts letter came in the post yesterday and I was reading it and it seems you missed a very important page in the envelope, you got Head Girl!"

I stood there stunned for a minute, although not really surprised, who else would they have given it to? Not to be stuck up or anything but I was the best in the year, apart from Malfoy of course…

**Draco**

"Master, your mother wishes you to get up, sir," I looked to the side of the bed where the house elf was standing.

"Mhmmm I shall be down soon, I wish to have scrambled eggs on toast for breakfast, with a pot of strong coffee. That is all." The house elf left and I sat up in my bed. Life was strange without father around. He had been sent to Azkaban in some uncomfortable circumstances. I had been without him for the summer holidays and to be truthful, my mother and I had never enjoyed ourselves so much, especially me.

As I sat eating my breakfast, I thought about the fact that I would be returning to my second home tomorrow, as the king of the school, yes. I had got my Hogwarts letter awhile ago informing me that I had been selected to be Head Boy. I was nonplussed at this news but noted that it didn't mention who was Head Girl that year, but it only took one guess really, it was sure to be that bloody mudblood, but I could still hope… couldn't I?

**Hermione**

I pushed my trolley through the barrier to 9 3/4. I looked around to see if I could find anyone I knew, like Lavender or Pavrati. I stopped and waited for all the others who were behind me to come through the barrier and as I was glancing around, they caught sight of a very VERY nice body.

"Who is that?" I wondered, I let them linger on the body before forcing them to look up to the head. I saw a glimpse of platinum blonde hair.

I groaned "It would have to be Malfoy; well seeker practice really has paid off for him, NO, wait," I couldn't think those thoughts, "this is Draco Malfoy you're thinking about Hermione, he is so far from being hot it's not funny" I was distracted from my thoughts by Harry who had snuck up behind me.

"Who are you looking at?" He followed my gaze and saw Malfoy. His facial expression changed into one of disgust, "If he gives you any trouble Hermione, you just tell me alright? Anything, and I mean it, he'll pay"

I looked up at him and gave him my speech all about how I could look after myself, I was a big girl now, and after all, I had survived the war hadn't I? And although I loved him for wanting to look after me, I would prefer it if he didn't try and get himself expelled just because of me, I wouldn't like that on my conscience. He just laughed and said ok. I sighed a sigh of relief of getting that speech for the year over and took one last glance over at Malfoy, except this time, Ginny caught me.

She whispered in my ear, "He's looking good this year…" she giggled and poked me in the ribs

"You wouldn't want Harry to know that though would you?"

I glared at her trying not to laugh. Her face turned a little white and said no and shut up. Harry and Ginny had been going out since the end of the war. They had finally owned up that they were in love with each other after a little help from me and now they never wanted to be apart. Ron had gotten together with Lavender in 6th year, and surprising everyone, they had stayed together and on all accounts seem to still be enjoying each other's company very much. The twins had started dating Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, but no-one knows what they get up to these days, they still run their joke shop, donating money to Hogwarts. Needless to say I felt a bit like a 5th wheel. Everyone seemed to be dating someone. Even Pansy Parkinson had a boyfriend. She was with Blaise Zambini.

It did make me feel a bit lonely but Harry and Ron made sure they spent plenty of time with me, and just us three together. I loved those two so much and I knew they never purposely meant to ignore me, it's just when they're with their girlfriends they can't help it. I looked out the window and saw the trees flying past the window and realised this was our last train ride. A feeling of sadness came over me but that left when I heard a soft knock on the compartment door.

**Draco**

"Mr Malfoy, please proceed to the first compartment where you will meet the Head Girl and I will join you shortly after at the carriages to give you your instructions," I read the small piece of parchment that was signed by Professor McGonagall. I sneered when I saw her name. I got up to head to the compartment and noticed that we were very close to Hogsmeade, McGonagall must be meeting us at the reserved Head's carriage then once we were on the grounds. I opened the train compartment door and saw an amazing body that was angled towards the window, obscuring her face momentarily. She turned around, hearing me entering and I was shocked to see the body belonged to Granger.

Our eyes locked as she turned towards me and for some reason I couldn't pull them away from her, she had me in some sort of trance. Her eyes were beautiful; they were big and innocent with a chocolate brown colour. They were full of things, knowledge, beauty, curiousness, happiness, sadness, all of these emotions I had rarely experienced and hated for good reason but then suddenly they went stony.

"Try anything Malfoy, and I swear I'll kill you,"

I snapped out of it, disgusted with the thoughts that had been in my mind "I wouldn't come near you with a 4ft pole, mud blood" I stressed the last word, but was shocked to see it not really affect her at all.

"When are you going to give up on that? It lost its touch years ago, you child,"

I sneered at her and went and waited patiently for the train to arrive at our destination.

I left Hermione behind me on the train, hurrying to our carriage, hoping that perhaps it would just forget about the second person that was supposed to be inside it. I climbed inside, waiting for it to start moving, when suddenly it did and I heard a shriek from outside. I looked out the window to see Hermione gripping on to the step. It appeared that as she started to get on, the carriage started moving. Now this is not an ideal time for any bad person's conscious to kick in, but mine did so I flung open the door.

"Granger, grab onto my hand!" I yelled to the now panicked witch. She wasn't listening to me, just screaming for her life so I bent down gripping on to the insides with my feet, the carriage was now moving quite fast and wrapped my arms securely around her waist.

"Hold on!" I yelled, trying again to get her to notice me, but of course the know-it-all didn't so I yanked her in with all my might, and we fell backwards on to the floor of the carriage. I looked once again at the face of the girl who was on top of me, still holding her around the waist. Her face was inches from mine, and her lips looked so cold and her eye's so scared and bewildered.

I suddenly realised the awkward position we were in and at the same time so did she I guess because she silently whispered "Malfoy, you can let go now…" l did this and we both re arranged ourselves on to the seats and I caught Granger blushing just a little. Suddenly there was a crack and Professor McGonagall appeared in our carriage.

"What?!" I was confused and surprised, nobody was supposed to be able to apparate and disapperate in the castle.

"Yes, never mind Mr Malfoy, there is no time for that, I simply needed to tell you that I shall meet you after the feast to discuss your duties... and here is a map each to your dormitory, Good day," and she was gone. I think I was going crazy, first saving Granger and now actually thinking the professor had said dormitories singular rather than in plural form.

**Hermione**

I was still flushed from almost dying and then finding myself in an awkward position after my arch enemy saved me, so naturally I didn't catch much of what McGonagall had said, except the last bit, she mentioned something about our dormitories, well actually, she used singular, but it must have been a slip of the tongue, they wouldn't really make me live with him for a whole year would they? I asked myself glancing over at Malfoy. I knew I had to thank him for saving me, I mean I knew I probably wouldn't have died but I would have done some serious damage to myself if he hadn't gotten me back into the carriage. I looked over at him and caught him staring, he quickly looked away.

"Malfoy? I just… wanted to you know, well…. Thanks… for before you know, " I mumbled more to myself than anyone else but he still heard me and put on one of his infamous smirks, I had no idea why but to him it must have made sense.

"Whatever Granger, just remember you owe me one. "

Ahhh, that was why, he was probably thinking up some horrible plan in his mind now. I sighed and started to get out of the carriage, which had stopped in front of the huge main entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wrong Person at the Right Time**

**Chapter Two **

**Hermione**

After McGonagall's talk on the Head Boy and Girl's responsibilities, I exited the Great hall, satisfied that my tummy was full and Gryffindor had gained about 14 new students. The war had certainly created a new breed of bravery. I saw Harry and Ron waiting for me outside and I went over to say goodnight to Ron. I was too excited to stay and talk much. Professor Dumbledore had informed me that the Prefects would be sharing a common room with the Head Boy and Girl, although the living would be different between the prefects and heads. I smiled at Harry who knew I was waiting to go to our new common room so he said night to Ron as well and went to get Ginny.

The three of us walked towards the X on the map that was our new home for the year. We finally arrived at a portrait where Professor Snape was standing waiting for us with a sick look on his face, "Everyone else is in there. The password is Chupa Chup, I wish you a good stay there and will see you tomorrow in Potions, Goodnight." And with that he moved off swiftly towards the dungeons. I said the password to the portrait that was dressed in a very elegant ball gown and was sitting on a chair brushing out her perfect blond hair, smiled at us showing perfect white teeth and then it swung open and we entered.

The room was decorated in the four different house colours, prominently green and red because they were the head's colours and it was furnished in lush couches and huge armchairs. There were 10 study desks scattered around the extremely large room and one long Jarrah wood table with 22 chairs surrounding it. There was a fire roaring where the couches and arm chairs were, warming the whole room. The room's decorations and touches were everywhere, creating one of the most cosiest rooms I had every been in.

There were two different staircases on opposite sides of the room, One with "Prefects" written on it and the other had "Heads" above it. For the first time, I noticed the other people in the room. All of the Prefects were mingling, except for Pansy who was sitting on a green couch looking at her nails. Malfoy was standing next to the fire with his hands in his pockets, he had no robe on and he was in tailored black pants and a black shirt. I was about to go over there when I noticed that his face seemed to be concentrating on something, or thinking about some trivial issue in his mind so I decided to leave him, instead opting to go over and introduce myself to the other prefects. Blaise and Pansy were Slytherin's; Ginny and Harry were Gryffindor's; Susan and Justin were Hufflepuff's; and Gemma and Michael were Ravenclaw's. We were all being overly polite to each other but still, I could tell that it would be easy to get along with them apart from Pansy of course. Even Blaise seemed human. Although I wanted to stay and talk to all of them and get to know them a little more, I really wanted to go and see my room and bathroom, or just basically the Head's place.

I excused myself and was quickly followed by Malfoy on the stairs. At the top of them were 4 doors. The first one I opened was a bedroom, obviously Malfoy's as It was decorated in green, and a little more obvious, his name was on the head of the bed. He brushed past me to get in there and I tingled as his body touched mine once again. Forgetting this I quickly opened the second one, it was a library with two desks facing a large window that had a marvellous view of the lake and grounds, it was awesome looking at the stars. Covering the walls of the room were shelves, packed with books, from floor to ceiling of them, I knew this would be my sanctuary and I smiled at the thought of settling down with a book but kept on walking to the third room, this one was directly in the middle. I opened the door and was faced with a magnificent bathroom that took my breath away. It was all marble and had a huge shower that had several taps but just plain water came out of them, unlike the bath. It had 20 taps and out of 18 of them came a different sought of thing, that I guess probably keeps changing, the other 2 taps just poured water. The bath was metres long and wide, more than enough to lose myself in. On the walls were white robes and fluffy green and red towels. On the other side of the room were two mirrors and basins with a cupboard underneath each. Malfoy can use that to fill with all his precious hair product I thought and left the room to open the fourth door which was my bedroom. It was much the same as Malfoy's, a king size bed with scarlet colours covering everything but the only thing I noticed was the bed. I collapsed into it in my clothes and fell into a deep sleep.

**Draco **

Last night I wasn't keen to hang around with all the prefects, especially Pansy. I knew that they would notice if I just went to my room so I decided to wait for Granger, who hadn't arrived yet, nor the other Gryffindor prefects. She finally arrived and I saw her standing under a light that placed a glowing light around her head as she slowly turned in a circle taking in the elegance of our new common room. I had to admit, I was very impressed with it too, much nicer than the cold dungeons..

I stayed by the fire and waited until I heard her move and when she did, I slowly turned around and casually made to follow her up the stairs, but I saw Zambini give me a look… honestly, couldn't a man go to his room without questioning glances being thrown his way?

When I got up, there was a note in my room informing me that classes would start tomorrow, not today due to unusually stupid first years that needed more time to organize themselves. "well that's a first," I thought, "maybe there's another wonder boy that the old coots taken a shine to again" I couldn't believe that people believed that man didn't have favourites. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on to a very hot temperature, to clear my sleepy head, you see, I preferred hot to cold when waking up, not entirely sure why though. When it was just the perfect temperature, I stepped in and let the water engulf my body enjoying the moment. That was UNTIL, I heard a shriek coming from the other side. "Bad Draco, always remember to close shower door from now on," I made a mental note to myself and went about covering myself up from the stock still Granger. "Yes, I know it's a fine piece of work, Granger, but please, most girls have usually finish gaping at it by now" I said, waiting her to get out of the bloody bathroom. I could see the blush fill her face as she started to mutter something and I smirked as she confusedly started to run out of the bathroom.

**Hermione**

Ok, so maybe I was checking him out just a little. But not because I wanted to I mean, my eyes were just stuck there. It wasn't my fault! Too bad his personality was on par with a trashcan.

When I walked downstairs that morning, I was shocked to see people sitting at the dinning table, eating breakfast. Then I remembered, "I'm sharing with prefects this year," I smiled and went over to sit next to Harry. "Have a good night last night?" he asked looking at the staircase, which Malfoy had not yet come down, "yes, thankyou Harry, my room is just so perfect! I love it. How was your night?"

He looked over at Ginny sheepishly, "I had a great night too, thanks. Want some eggs?" he said quickly changing the subject and handing me a fork to eat off his plate with. "Thanks," I said taking a forkful. "So, what are we going to do today?" I asked, addressing the whole table, more than just Harry and Ginny.

"Well, since Dumbledore has cancelled classes for the day, we can do anything, but we're not allowed out of school grounds, so no Hogsmeade, and it's raining outside." Michael called out around the room. Then Blaise answered, "well, then, maybe we should all just stay here, and you know, get to know each other better? We could play a game or something?" he looked questioningly at all of us. I noticed Malfoy had finally joined the table, as everyone gave a small mumble of "whatever" or "OK"

So after breakfast, we all got into a circle ready to decide what to play. There were a lot of games called out and then Susan called out "I know, why don't we all play Truth or Dare?" I inwardly groaned at the thought of this, I usually had a way to get out of playing this game… It always seemed to lead to trouble, but everyone seemed happy at the idea of playing it and everyone turned to look at me waiting for me to answer. Harry looked at me and pleaded and promised he wouldn't practice curses on me for a whole week if I played… so I sighed and gave in.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wrong Person at the Right Time** **Chapter Three**

**Hermione**

After I agreed to play, no one really knew what to do. "Ok, since I'm going to play we may as well decide on who is going to start, anyone like to volunteer? Anyone at all? What about you Susan, since it was your idea?"

"Ok, I will go first" she sat and thought for a few seconds, then called out "Pansy, truth or dare?"

Pansy put a smug look on her face then said, "I'm a Slytherin, and everyone knows Slytherin's can never refuse a good dare so dare me." Everyone that was near Susan put their heads together and whispered and finally Susan called out, "Ok, fine, we dare you to kiss Colin Creevy from Gryffindor, " She said with a smile on her face, pleased that she had turned Pansy's face back to its normal sour look, perhaps even worse. She glared evils at everyone and said finally, "Fine, but it isn't going to be a pash or anything, just a peck, I'll probably get 100 germs just from that." Blaise and Draco looked pityingly at her as the group stood up and started to proceed out the door, to go and find Colin so Pansy could carry out her dare.

"This, is going to be fun, my friend," I said to Harry who had a very broad smile on his face, glad that a Slytherin was about to suffer.

We all walked around for about ten minutes before someone (I'm not sure who) called out "Colin!" It was no one from our group who had called out so we all frantically looked around to see where the voice came from and where it was directed. I finally caught sight of Colin and yelled out "There he is! Over by the lake!" we all gathered in a huddle to decide what to do, we decided that we cast an invisibility spell and watch from afar as Pansy went over to kiss Colin, who was now in a deep conversation with someone from Hufflepuff.

"Ok, Pansy, we're ready when you are…" She gave us all an evil glare and then turned around and began the slow walk to where Colin was sitting, looking as if she were going to start crying any moment.

As she got closer to him, she gave one last glance at the spot where we were supposedly standing and then I heard her call out "Colin Creevy?"

**Draco**

I heard Pansy call out in her annoying high-pitched voice to the Gryffindor kid that was obsessed with Potter. I put on a smirk as she reached him, forcefully grabbed his face and planted a kiss smack on the little kid's lips. The guy just sat there stunned. Can't blame him really, I'd be appalled if someone like Parkinson came up and kissed me just like that. But Creevy's face slowly morphed into a smile and a blush rose in his cheeks as he realised what had just happened to him and then started calling out to Pansy "Can I take your picture? Please? With a cherry on top?" She just quickened her pace and walked past us back to the castle and waited there for us so she could cast the counter curse so we wouldn't be invisible any longer. She wasn't happy with at all and just fumed on about wait until she got her hands on the next person… I laughed at this, Pansy couldn't think up a clever dare if she tried. Don't get me wrong, she is my "friend" but LOGIC is not her best trait.

We got back to the common room and reformed the circle, waiting for Pansy to ask someone. "Alright, lets see… Potter, Truth or Dare?" I was pleased to see that as Potter answered Truth, Pansy had an evil glint in her eye, and I hoped it was going to be good.

**Harry**

OK, so I chose truth. I was no sissy, I would obviously have chosen Dare, if it hadn't been a Slytherin asking the question after they had been humiliated, and would probably ask Malfoy for a dare. I could see everyone trying to whisper things in her ears to ask and she just started looking more and more confused. So she asked a question that was absolutely pathetic and probably left everyone mad that she wasted the question, but ay, it was her go.

"So, pothead, do you like the resident mud blood?"

I looked stunned for a minute she couldn't think of a better question then laughed,

"Do you mean Hermione? Of course not! She's my best friend! That's crazy and a waste of a question if you ask me."

There were other people in the room looking incredulously at Pansy, for asking such a dumb question but she wasn't finished

"Then why do you spend all of your time with her? And let her sit on your lap? And eat of each other's plates? And tickle her?" She said, her face looking a bit confused. I had honestly never met anyone so clueless.

"Because she's my best friend, like I said. You grow into routine I guess and we just do. Why do you constantly flirt with Malfoy over there when he has no interest in you what so ever? Why do you have no one to do those things me and Hermione do?" I asked back, keeping my cool. She looked back with malicious in her eyes and then mumbled "your turn."

******Hermione**

I had to admit, Pansy had wasted her question on Harry, there were a lot of things people wanted to know about him, for sure, they always asked me and Ron hoping we would accidentally spill some scandal about him. And I was surprised by her question. Could someone have been so clueless as to miss that Harry and I had been best friends since first year and nothing more? Oh well. I just turned to Harry to see who he was going ask, thinking it would be Malfoy but he was obviously didn't want any trouble, so he asked Gemma. I didn't really know her very well, but had heard of her before and she seemed nice, from what time I had spent with her last night.

"Gemma, truth or dare?' Harry asked. She didn't hesitate in answering and said simply "Dare," Once again everyone put their heads into Harry to give their suggestions. He looked over at her smiling "I dare you to give the good ol' birds and the bees talk to Zambini and Parkinson, in what ever form you want"

She laughed at this and then sat there thinking for a minute. "Ok, I'm ready. Now, Pansy, you'll just have to pretend you haven't done all this already for me ok?" She said with a sugar sweet smile on her face. Pansy just muttered "whore" under her breath.

"Now, children, I think its time to give you a little talk. Contrary to your belief that a stalk dropped you to your father and I, it's wrong, and I'm sure you'd like to know how you got here. You see it's like birds and bees?…" We all sat there occasionally laughing at things she said, incorporating things like Quidditch into the complex talk she was giving When she had finished we all applauded her efforts and sat there waiting for her to ask someone.

"Malfoy, truth or dare?"

**Draco**

I had no hesitation in answering this "Dare, thankyou"

"Alright then, now people, I do need your help for this one, it has to be TRULY evil." She said, giving me a laughing smile and I just shrugged,

"Try your best," I noticed that most people, excluding Granger and Potter were huddled in the circle all whispering. I heard that weasel yelling no and gasping saying it was horrid which made me wonder, why would she care if it were horrid.

As I was thinking this, Gemma said, "Ok, we'll do this one, sorry Ginny, apologize to her for me ok?"

Everyone returned to their spots in the circle and looked at me, waiting to see my reaction. "Mr Malfoy, I dare you to kiss… Hermione Granger! For at least 1 minute, and it has to be a pash!" She said this looking smug. I couldn't believe the nerve of that girl! Se wants me to kiss a MUDBLOOD?! There was no way I could do this, I'm a Malfoy, I said to myself, but you can't back out of a dare, and besides you've kissed many girls before.

I looked over at Granger, and she was looking VERY white, while Potter was trying to reassure her, saying don't worry, he won't do it. Just as I stood up to cross over to the opposite side of the circle, the portrait swung opened and there standing was McGonagall.

"You must all go to Dumbledore's office for a heads meeting at once, please hurry."

I have never ever in my life at Hogwarts wanted to thank that lady, but at that moment, I wanted to give her a million sickles. As I walked towards the portrait with everyone coming, I couldn't help but notice some of the people were a bit disappointed that I wouldn't be able to do the dare. Once I again, I had to thank McGonagall.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone (apart from Hermione and Draco) was a bit pissed off that they hadn't been able to see the long time enemies kiss. Most of the group decided that when they restarted the game later on, they would just tell Draco that he had to continue with his dare, that was the rule. Except, when everyone was gathering back in their common room, eager to continue the game, Draco and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. They had obviously run off after the heads meeting to hide from the prefects, so as to put off their kiss as long as possible. But the group would not have this, no, even if it took a week to find them or to play the game again, they were going to make sure they completed the dare. Parkinson, Blaise, Harry and Ginny were not too pleased about this, but it was four against four and they knew it would be unfair if Malfoy got to back out... even if they were their friends. So thy divided up into pairs to search the castle for Hermione and Draco…

**Hermione**

There was no way that I'm going to let them find me. I will not ever kiss that pretentious snob of an excuse, even if it was for a dare, let HIM suffer. They couldn't blame her could they? She knew they were all sympathetic for her (except Pansy) and just wanted to see Malfoy miserable, but surely there was another way. I just wish I had Ron or Harry with me. I had remember the room of requirement and when I ran past it wishing for a place to hide, it gave me a broom closet, I have to admit that it was a little weird hiding in here, but I was desperate. "It's alright for Malfoy, he's kissed a million girls! What about me? I haven't even had a real kiss yet! What if I'm bad? What if he doesn't like it?" Suddenly as I was thinking that this was ridiculous, why should I care if he likes it or not? Harry quietly opened the door and got in with me. "Harry! What are you doing in here? How did you find me? I'm hiding from everyone." I let the last bit slip accidentally, I didn't want him to think I was scared of Malfoy after my little speech at the train station.

" I knew you'd be here Hermione, and I thought it better that I found you rather than one of the other prefects. You have to come back Hermione, Malfoy has to complete his dare…" He said this looking unsurely looking at me, as if searching in my eyes for what I thought of having to kiss the git, well I didn't hide it from him.

"You actually want me to kiss him?! You of all people, Harry. Have a bit more sense boy! I'm supposed to let the guy kiss me after calling me a Mudblood for 6 years?! It would be revolting, he'd be lucky if I didn't vomit in his throat!" He looked as if he expected this and said "I'm really sorry, Mione, but I didn't choose the dare, and, its not against you, its against him… Just please come and get it over and done with?" I shrugged as if in shock and then silently let Harry get me out of the closet. I decided I would not go anywhere voluntarily, so Harry just pulled me all the way back to the common room where pansy and Blaise were with Draco and Ginny waiting outside for me. "Now we just have to wait for Justin, Gemma, Susan and Michael," Said Ginny and as she said this, they both came around the end corridors, smiling once they saw me.

I was pushed into the Common Room, with everyone coming in behind me. I pulled my head up and saw Malfoy looking nervous. Nervous! "Ha! I can make the guy NERVOUS" I thought triumphantly to myself. But it didn't last. "Ok everyone, reform the circle so we can continue the game." Gemma called out to all of us and we all obediently did so. I decided to play dumb and it seemed Malfoy decided to do so to. "Right, Malfoy, Hermione, in the middle." Said Michael. "Why?" asked Draco innocently. "To do your DARE, remember? Kissing Granger?" said Blaise, exasperatedly.

"Oh, right, sorry I forgot, I thought you guys would too," He said, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Not a chance Malfoy," This time it was Gemma. "Hermione, would you like to join him?"

"Not really." I replied

"Well too bad!" Pansy called out

By this time, Malfoy and I were about 3 feet apart, and I didn't want to get ANY closer. Everyone started to look from one of us to the other, like in a tennis match. "Well, do you think you could all move? I don't like being looked at like a goldfish!" Malfoy yelled at them all and they all scattered around the room, pretending to be doing something, not taking their eyes off us. "You? Don't like being looked at?" I snorted. Malfoy just sighed. "Well, I guess the first step is to actually take another step closer." was all he said. So we did until our faces were just centimetres apart.

"Scared Granger?" he asked

"No! of course not, it's just well.. I.. I…" I stuttered

"You.. you…You just never kissed a guy before? I should have known."

"No, it's well you know, YOU"

"Whatever, I still think its coz you've never kissed a guy before."

"Malfoy, this is not the time!"

"You're right." He said and with that he leaned in, closing the very small gap between our lips and started to kiss them. I felt electricity go down my spine, which made me shiver as he put his arms around my waist, deepening the kiss, which I found myself kissing back. He liked my lips, asking me to open them, which I did, and his tongue entered my mouth, massaging mine, god it was good, I held him tighter, not wanting it to end as the minute flew past. Something inside me had clicked, and this felt so right

**Draco**

"Shit, she's good…" I thought as I wrapped my arms around her waist, I could feel her shivers going down her back, aware of the goosebumps appearing on my own skin.

"10,

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1!

STOP!" Everyone in the common room called out, but I couldn't I couldn't leave what felt so right, I never wanted to let her go.

"Um, guys? You can Stop…" I heard Ginny calling out

1:10sec

"Hello? The minute's over!"

1:20sec

"Malfoy! Granger! STOP

1:30sec

And then I remembered who I was, and who she was. I was kissing a Mudblood! I quickly pulled away, needing to get my breathe back, while Granger did the same, I looked at her and our eyes locked and I couldn't pull away…

The room was dead silent, no one knew what to say. While Draco and Hermione had been kissing, it was as if they had entered a different world where it was just them and no one else. That's what it looked like to the other people in the room, and they couldn't believe it as Malfoy and Hermione went into overtime. And still everyone stood in silence as they looked from Hermione to Draco, who had stopped in a tight eye lock. No one knew what they were thinking. Suddenly both of them in unison started towards the stairs and ran into their rooms. Harry and Blaise quickly went to check on their friends.

**Harry**

I followed up the stairs where Hermione and Draco had run and went over and knocked on Hermione's door. I couldn't hear anything except crying so I wen tin and quietly slipped on to the bed next to Hermione who had her head buried in the pillows, which she quickly transferred to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to soothe her.

"Shhhhh, it's ok, Mione, its ok,"

"Don't let me go Harry," Something serious must have gone on in that kiss, Harry had no idea but knew Hermione would tell him when the time was right..

"I'm not going to Mione, it's ok, I've got you, I'll never let you go. Shhhhh, its alright, I promise" I said placing a soft kiss on her now silky smooth hair which had tamed itself last year. "I'm not going anywhere,"

**Hermione**

I stayed like that for a while,, occasionally talking to Harry, but mostly just thinking. I'm not sure why that kiss affected me so much, but I know it had an effect on Malfoy as well. And I wasn't very happy about it. I mean I knew I was happy while it was happening, I wanted nothing more than to continue on with it. That is until I realised whom exactly I was sharing the kiss with.

"Harry?" I said quietly

"Yeh?"

"I know it sounds stupid and your going to want to kill me for it but I need to tell you something, to explain my actions,"

"Ok…"He said sounding just a little unsure of what I was going to say.

"When I was kissing Malfoy, it was as if it wasn't him. I mean I knew it was him and all but I felt something so strong that Malfoy wouldn't even know, and I felt something, like electricity go down my spine when,"

"Spare me the details please?" He said looking a bit worried about what I was about to say

"Yeah well, anyway, I just didn't want it to end. There was like a power between the two of us, it was really weird and then I remembered that the person I was feeling this for WAS Malfoy so I stopped and that's why I ran away crying, because something so nice could never have been something so wrong, for a minute I thought I might have liked the guy? Isn't that crazy?" I asked, looking for some reassurance.

"Yeah, Mione, it is crazy. But I have to tell you something that Sirius told me once before he died; I don't remember when or why, it's not important. You Can't Choose Who You Love, Like or Fall for. It is absurd that you would ever like a Malfoy, but, look at my parents, they were enemies before they fell in love…"

And with that he got off the bed and left, closing the door softly behind him. I also left my bed and walked into the bathroom, deciding to have a bath. I filled it up with hot water and chocolate bubbles and slipped in, letting the smell and warmth engulf me.

**Draco**

After I ran out of the room, Blaise followed me and found me sitting on my couch with my head in my hands. I felt something so strongly during that kiss. I cursed "*$#&! God! I'm gonna kill Gemma!"

"It's alright mate, it wasn't her fault. Besides, looked like some pretty good action you were getting from where I was standing."

"Yeah whatever," I mumbled. How was I going to make anyone understand? I could always try Zambini, I mean he was smarter than everyone else in Slytherin, apart from me, of course, so we got on pretty well.

"Nah, it just wasn't the kiss, sure, I mean, the Mudblood can kiss pretty good, but that's not what I'm saying. I FELT something man. Know what I mean?" I turned around to see his reaction. He looked a little shocked.

"Ohhhh, that's pretty deep Draco, are you sure? I mean this is a Mudblood we're talking about. I personally don't have anything against them but YOU do,"

I stood for a moment thinking, "Yeah, I'm sure, which is why it shits me. And I know she felt it too, I felt her shiver." I ran a hand through my hair, indicating how stressed I was.

"I just have to say one thing. No one is gonna judge you, and if they do, they'll be too scared to say anything. What can your Dad do? The Dementors already have his soul and no body but you and Hermione can sought it out. She has the same brain capacity as you, she's pretty, smart and charming, despite being a Mudblood. Dude, what I'm saying is don't let your blood be the deciding factor between you two. Everyone in that room witnessed something so unreal…"

And then he left, leaving me to my thoughts. "I need a bath."


	5. Chapter 5

The Wrong Person at the Right Time Chapter Five **Hermione**

"Mmmm, this is nice. Just what I need." I thought as I relaxed even more into the bath. It sought of amazed me at how huge the thing was. And that I was able to have Chocolate bubbles in it… Chocolate, every girls answer to troubles. Thinking about troubles, my mind instantly reverted to half an hour ago, images flashing in my brain. Draco, Kissing Draco, his eyes, Harry… I didn't get it. Suddenly, I heard a creaking and soft footsteps, realising that Draco must be in his room or something. The chocolate mask over my face that I had made from the bubbles was starting to slide off my face so I wiped the rest of it and saw something at the end of the bath…

"Malfoy! S^&#! What are you doing in here?!" I was yelling, sure that everyone could hear me while I scrambled out of the bath grabbing a towel to put around my body – that he was now staring at – "Hello? Turn around for a second." I said, finally putting my head into gear once again. He did as I said and as I started running out of the bathroom, he mumbled something about being sorry.

When I got into my bedroom, I just slid down the back of my door and put my head into my hands, "great! Just great. So, lets think about this Hermione. You've seen him naked, he's seen you naked… and all in ONE day! We have to get some bathroom rules… I have never sworn so much as I have being around him for the past two days!" I thought about this while putting on some muggle clothing and makeup. This was getting too weird I decided, applying my mascara. "Maybe if I just avoided him, I would think about him a lot less… and avoid any more embarrassing confrontations." The thing is, I knew I didn't like him, yet, but I felt something for him…

**Draco**

I walked into the bathroom, rubbing my head, just hoping that everything would erase itself. I walked over to the bath but noticed that it was already full, and it had chocolate bubbles…

"oh no, oh Christ… I should've expected this, OF COURSE she's going to be in it.. Since when has god ever wanted to be nice to ME?" I thought, looking angrily up at the roof, when I brought my head back down, she was standing there. Naked. As in, no clothes on naked, and she had a very nicely toned stomach. She started yelling something at me, but I couldn't hear her, I just looked at the spot she had been standing and turned around. As she walked out of the room, I muttered an apology to her, hoping she didn't hate me even more for it. Not that I don't want her to hate me, I don't want to like her. But it's only the second day of the year and we have already had more than enough interesting… Meetings. And I had to live with Granger for the rest of the year.

My head started to hurt even more as I climbed in. I drained the chocolaty water and filled it up with boiling hot water with a cherry fragrance. I swam under water, doing lengths of the pool, before surfacing and then I floated on top as I thought of what Blaise had said to me "Everyone in that room witnessed something so unreal…" So they had noticed what I felt. "God, I have to be careful around her," I said to myself, figuring things would work itself out. I had no intention of talking to her anymore than usual. I climbed out of the "bathtub" as Dumbledore so quaintly put it and went to get dressed.

**Hermione**

When I entered the common room, the table was set and it had glorious food covering it. I looked around and noticed that most people had a glass in their hand, a champagne glass, not a goblet. Draco walked into the room a few minutes later and we were both handed a crystal glass that was filled up with Butterbeer.

"To us, the one's who rule the school!" Justin called out looking round at all of us, presumably a toast so we all raised our glasses and said "The Rulers,"

We all laughed at this and then Ginny added, "Well, we don't ALL rule the school but Hermione and Malfoy do." Most of them just looked awkwardly looked at either me or him, knowing the afternoon's events may have put even more strain on our "relationship" if that is what you'd like to call it. We all took a place around the table and began to eat. We eventually all got into separate conversations between taking bites of food. I was glad Harry was talking to another guy about Quidditch. I try for his sake to be interested in it, but you know how it is.

Ginny nudged me and said "Sorry about before, just sort of slipped out,"

I smiled at her "That's ok Gin, I know. "

"So, are you ok, after you know "the kiss" (as it has now been dubbed by me forever)? Harry said he talked to you for awhile."

"Yeah, thanks, it's no big deal really, I try not to remember kissing bastards, if you get my gist."

She laughed; glad I was supposedly over it and then changed the subject. "I really like your makeup, I'm not used to seeing you wear it, but it looks great. What did you use?"

I told her about all my products and what they were and stuff but as I was explaining about _Lashfinity_, I was interrupted by Justin who said, "So… Are we going to continue playing our game? Or think of a new one? Or do something else?"

I wasn't keen on playing any games that could result In something like before so I piped up saying "We could start planning a ball?" I said, more as a question. All the girls faces lit up at this, and thought it was a good alternative to playing a game but the boys groaned then Michael piped up triumphantly

"Ah, Dumbledore said to wait awhile because he had something special in store for the first ball." We all remembered and then somehow began talking about the 4th year Yule ball and our fifth year ball as well.

"Hermione, you were so lucky! You got to go with Viktor Krum!" Said Gemma dreamily. I got a little uncomfortable at this. I had visited Viktor very briefly and when I went we were swamped with reporters and I had to break up with him. He didn't take it very well. And when I told Harry and Ron, they beat him up. And we got in a little bit of trouble… Harry was thinking about the same thing too so I quickly turned the attention back to the fact that it was funny having to make an entrance… with everyone clapping, honestly, I thought it was so unnecessary. "Too Right!" said Harry. In his opinion, it had been the most embarrassing moment of his life.

"So, Hermione, since you started this little talking session, do you like anyone?" I was a little surprised to here this coming from Pansy who had been listening to us all, not interrupting just having an amused smile on her face the whole time. Everyone looked up interested at me, waiting for my answer,

"Umm, no I don't believe I do. What about you?" I replied.

"Oh, I have eye's for only guy ("that's a change," Susan snorted), Come here baby," and with that Blaise stood up and walked over to her, sitting down and allowing her to crawl into his lap.

"What about the rest of you?" I asked looking at them

"Well, Me and Michael are going out," replied Gemma, smiling at Michael and they automatically moved closer to each other

"And Justin and I are an "item" if you like," said Susan. I was slightly shocked hearing this. I knew that Harry and Ginny were going out so that meant that,

"You guys are all going out? It's like pairing off!" I laughed, "Well, I just hope you aren't getting into any funny business," I said with a stern face, trying not to laugh at the same time.

Ginny had told me that the prefects all had adjoining rooms, in order of their houses and also two large bathrooms, but I still hadn't actually gone to look. I began thinking once again and realised how uncomfortable I had begun to feel. Everyone had gone to sit next to their boy/girl friend and that left me and Malfoy, the two "singletons". I ran up my staircase and into the library and found a book that would keep me occupied while I waited for dinner to come around in the great hall… not that I was hungry after that lunch.

**Draco**

I felt awkward in the room while the couples all paired off, softly talking to each other, not noticing anyone else. Granger ran up to the library supposedly and I decided to follow her, I had nothing better to do.

When I entered the room, I saw her selecting a book of the shelf. "Moby Dick, I've read that, it was written by a Muggle man," I said to her, trying to engage her in a conversation. She looked wearily over at me and answered,

"Yes, he was a great author and man, well respected by a lot of people. It's an awesome book, did you like it?"

"yeah, it was quite good, but I prefer Shakespeare's writing," I knew I had stunned her, she just sought of looked at me.

"You've read Shakespeare?" She asked

I simply nodded my head, as if it was no big deal, but I usually boasted about having read most of his plays and poetry. "I enjoy his plays a lot. My favourite is _A Midsummer's Night,"_

"Me too… Why don't you get a book and we can stay in here and read them, leave those kids by themselves," She asked.

I was surprised by her answer and knew she was waiting for some rude remark about her being a Mudblood, so I did completely the opposite, "Sure I'd Love too" hey, messing with her brain could be even more fun than being cruel to her right? Except that I really did want to stay and read a book with someone who seemed to have the same love for literature as me. Even if it was her. We lit the fire and pulled the double seater couch around facing it and sat down, both beginning to be absorbed by our books, noticing that she had changed her selection to a romantic genre…

Dumbledore had called Hermione and Draco to his office after dinner that night. He watched as they entered his office silently and separately.

"You wanted to talk to us Professor?" Said Hermione, with the epitome of politeness.

"Yes, I'm aware Minerva has already discussed your duty's with you, as have I, but that was for both the prefects and heads. I believe you eagerly want to plan a ball? Well, I have discussed it with the other faculty and we have decided to have a welcoming ball. It is to be 10 days from now, giving you enough time to plan it." Hermione smiled and Draco remained with a blank face.

"Also, I know of your long standing feud, and had hoped it would have ended after the War, but obviously it hasn't. Remember, life can be short. You two do not set a good example for the other children, bickering and yelling in the halls. It has been 17 years since we last had head's like you two, you will remember Mr Potter's parents? They eventually came together and became great. However, you two are VERY different and have it known, I will be doing all I can to create unity between you, and I believe that a perfect way to begin is if you attend the ball together? No?" He said this with a glint in his eye and eventually had Draco's attention

"Excuse Me? You want me to go with her? Sir, surely there can be another way to create "unity"?'

"Ah, there other ways and I shall probably use them too but for now, if that is all you need?" he said looking at Hermione who looked as if about to burst, She wasn't happy with Professor Dumbledore's announcement.

"Oh, and there will be another entrance, to introduce you two properly, and I have organised Dance classes for the school, as was suggested by a Gryffindor I believe," he smiled at them and watched as the walked out, glaring at each other.

Sure, they had spent all afternoon together, but they were reading then. To be partners at a ball was TOO much to handle… and Dance Classes no less…


	6. Chapter 6

The Wrong Person at the Right Time Chapter Six

**Hermione**

I had told the other prefects about the ball, the entrance, me and Malfoy having to attend together and then the dance classes. This sparked some interest with them. I had to admit, I was sort of looking forward to them too, they sounded like fun. Except the part about Malfoy. We seemed to be going backwards rather than forwards with this whole house unity relationship thing that Dumbledore had put upon us. I had been paired with him for almost every class and he was IN every single one of my classes! It drove me crazy. One: He just knew how to piss me off; Two: Because of all our assignments and being paired together in classes, I had hardly been able to be with Harry and Ron; Three: I lived with Harry, so that's ok, I still see him after classes but I hardly get to see Ron, he has Quidditch and everything and me planning everything, I missed Harry, Ron and I hanging out.

I remembered the first potions class this year.

I had walked over to stand next to Ron to do our potion but then Snape pipped up "Ah, Miss Granger, I don't think so. You shall be with Mr Malfoy this year." He said with an evil look

"What do you mean? _Be with Mr Malfoy_?"

"I mean, the headmaster has requested I pair you two together, and I have complied, so quickly, move to Mr Malfoy's desk. 10 points from Gryffindor for being difficult." I sighed and received a sympathetic look from Ron and Harry and moved my things to Draco's desk.

I was thinking about this during Lunch in the Great Hall when Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Boys and Girls, I have a little treat for you. Because of the upcoming Welcoming Ball being organised by the Head Girl and Boy this year, we shall be having 3 dance classes, compulsory, dance classes for both males and females. They will be held here in the great hall instead of your last two classes of the day. I believe there is one today (A/N: it's Monday btw), one on Wednesday and one on Thursday for the 4-7th years and then for the 1-3rd years their morning classes will be cancelled for tomorrow, Wednesday and Thursday. On Friday, you shall get the day off school to go into Hogsmeade for your personal preparations and Saturday night will be the ball, you are also allowed to attend Hogmeade on Saturday. As for the dress code, we are going muggle style. This means no dress robes but ball gowns and tuxedos," he said this with a smile on his face as if remembering something special from his past. "I believe that is all, except to be in the Great Hall on Saturday Night by 7pm, if there is anything else you need to know just ask Ms Granger or Mr Malfoy, Thankyou." After he had finished it, there were a lot of excited whispers and everyone started filing out of the Hall, talking about what to wear and various girls were pulling their hair up, modelling it for their friends. I had forgotten how much fun it was getting ready for a ball and instantly started talking to Lavender about what we were going to wear, our hair, and the dance classes.

"I'm so glad Dumbledore has arranged these dance classes, Ron is a bit useless," We laughed and then went off to redo our hair before we came back to the hall for the class.

I was excited about the dance classes by the time Lavender and I had finished talking. No one except the prefects knew about me and Malfoy going to the ball together and Malfoy had threatened them in case they decided they wanted to tell anyone about it. I'd find him quite useful if I ever needed to threaten anyone… Anyway, when we got to the Great Hall everyone started pairing up with his or her dates and I hung around with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus and his date that I didn't know. Suddenly Lavender and Parvati pipped up "Don't you have a date yet Hermione?" they asked.

"Umm, well no actually I do have a person to go with, I wouldn't call it a date and I don't really want to stand with them, I'd prefer to stay with you until we start," I said all this with a nervous smile on my face.

"Oh ok, alright then." They looked at me as if I was really weird, not wanting to stand with my partner. Then suddenly their faces turned to a mix of flirting smiles and they way a Gryffindor always looks at a Slytherin, it doesn't even have a name, we just all looked like that whenever we had to pass one in a corridor. I turned around to see who they were looking at and my eyes were at chest level of a male. I moved my head upwards and saw Draco's face, "That teacher over there said I had to go and stand with you, it wasn't voluntary, trust me." I just turned back around and saw Lavender, Pavrati, Dean, Seamus and Ron all looking at me expectantly. I rubbed my fore head and muttered a swear word under my breathe and then said "Dumbledore has requested that Malfoy and I attend the dance together, and told us we had no choice anyway sooo, he's my partner." I decided that that was an adequate explanation and Pavrati whispered in my ear "ok, so he's Malfoy, atleast he's HOT" and giggled. Everyone just stood there looking from me to him, still a bit shocked. I was getting used to those looks.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please, your attention to the front." The teacher waited a moment" I am your new dance teacher and my name is Professor iMac. I am here to teach you how to move and make your dance partners' feet a little less sore." Everyone gave a little laugh at this and then waited. "Ok, I would like you all to move off to your own space, away from all the other couples, and wait for me to come around to you." I walked off to the very far corner at the front of the Hall, near the Staff Table and waited for Malfoy who was following. We just stood there not looking at each other, about 1metre away from each other. You still wouldn't have been able to tell that we were going together, well that was until Professor iMac came around to us. We were the lucky last and everyone was watching us now. It must have dawned on them we were going to the dance together because all of a sudden, the room was completely still and silent, all watching us while Professor iMac made her way over to us. "Now darlings, you need to come in a bit closer to each other, like this, and then you sweetie, need to put your hand on his shoulder for me." I didn't do anything. "Well, then, very well. Sir, you need to put your arm semi around her waist for me." She smiled pleasantly at us, but we were to busy staring each other out to notice anything. She sighed, then I felt a shove from behind and I bumped into Draco. Professor iMac put our arms where they were supposed to be, and putting my other hand in his. We were touching and I could feel his hot breath coming out and brushing past my ear, giving me a shiver again. She moved away from us and I hoped that that meant everyone would stop staring, but they didn't. She started the music, and while everyone started doing what she was demonstrating on the stage, Draco and I just moved gracefully around. It was so easy. It seemed both of us had had dancing classes before and neither had forgotten them. Unfortunately, this meant even more stares... and pointing… and whispering. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems your Head Girl and Boy know exactly what they are doing, they are perfect examples." We were doing a form of ballroom dancing that was common, but always looked great to the untrained eye. He twirled me around with such force I almost tripped. "Be careful, you almost gave me a sprained ankle!" I said as we continued to move around the floor "it's your fault, do what the Man wants you to do, we lead." He replied, catching my eye. Suddenly, there was no one else. It was just us, dancing, and as suddenly as I felt locked in his eye's, not wanting to look away, I hated him again.

"Why do you insist on making my life hell?" I said, clearly audible

"Me? "

"Yeah YOU, Saint Malfoy."

"It's just a gift I suppose,"

"But why me? Is it because I'm smarter than you? More witty than you? I have more friends than you? I'm generally better than you?"

He was silent for a minute

"It's because your a Mudblood." He said this with disgust on his face and we stopped dancing.

"Your still calling me that?! You gave your father's soul to the Dementors! I was there! I saw you! You fought in war that was caused by prejudices between blood, money, and greatness! I can't believe you!"

I slapped his face hard, I felt my hand sting and I was about to run off but he grabbed my wrist,

"How do you know I fought that war because of Mudbloods? How do you know I wasn't just fighting it, fighting my father?!" We were both yelling now, and no one was stoping us.

"Because, you'd never fight him, you're too gutless to even show emotion… why kill the man you idolised?" I spat out, I had tears streaming down my cheeks but he wouldn't let me go.

"Idolised? Him? You think I wanted to IDOLISE a man who beat me? Now I remember why he was so against Mudbloods… you're stupid!" he looked down at his feet and let go of my wrist. I ran out of the Hall, with Harry and Ron following close behind… I don't know where Malfoy went. All I knew was that I never ever wanted to see his face again.

I collapsed into the couch in the library and was joined shortly by a puffing Harry and Ron. I just looked at them and then started crying again. They both rushed over to me. Ron was still a bit dazed about everything, and he had no idea about the game of truth or dare so I sought've just wanted to talk to Harry, but it was nice having them both comforting me.

When Ron left, Harry looked questioningly at me. "That was some pretty strong stuff, Mione," I looked up at him

"Harry, this is the second time in a week that I have been brought to tears by that guy. Why does Dumbledore think it will ever work?"

"I dunno Mione, but you and Malfoy were on a real role back there. Did he say something to start it off? We were all watching you and then suddenly you guys started screaming at each other…"

"No, not really, it was both equally our fault I guess. It's just he… I dunno it's like he can…"

"Look, don't worry, Mione. Just get some rest and I'll get your tea to be brought here, we can talk about it later ok?" and with that he picked me up which always make me giggle out of nervousness and cheers me up, and as with routine, I started yelling at him to put me down, but he carried me to my bed and said goodnight and probably went back to the great Hall to continue with his class.

**Draco**

I stood there for a minute, playing back what had happened, and then I started shaking with rage as I saw Potter and Weasel run after her. I couldn't believe it. How dare she accuse me of such things… she had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, none. And then I ran out of the hall, desperate to go anywhere. I ran and ran and found myself at the Quidditch pitch.

"_Accio_ Adaptest!" I yelled, summoning my broomstick, the newest one. When it reached me, I climbed on and sped off from the ground. This is my domain, being in the air. The gel that was in my hair had gone and some of my straight blonde/white locks fell into my face, but i didn't try to brush them away, it felt natural, nice.

_"__you're too gutless to even show emotion" _The conversation kept replaying in my mind

_"__why kill the man you idolised?"_

"GO AWAY!" I yelled at my thoughts, angry they inhabited my mind while I was flying. The other thing that got me was that she had slapped me, for the second time. I raised my hand to the spot where she had slapped me. I never allowed anyone to slap me. But she had got me twice. I had been avoiding her before because of awkwardness, now it was because I loathed her, just like the old days… And if I did run into her, I'd make sure she regretted it. I walked back up to the castle and then I ran through the common room, ignoring Gemma and Blaise's calls, slamming my bedroom door and laying on my bed

It killed me, thinking of what she said. Because everything she said was true…

I woke the next morning still In my robes from yesterday and very hungry. I noticed my dinner on the little coffee table I had in my room, but I didn't fancy cold food. I walked into the common room, spotted Zambini and Pansy talking and asked "Mind if I borrow you bathroom?" They both nodded and Pansy led me into the room. As I entered with her she folded her arms, looked at me then down and said "I'm sorry for what she said Malfoy, she didn't mean it," and walked out of the room before I could reply.

The thing about Pansy was that she had changed big time since the war and especially since she started going out with Blaise. Blaise refused to take any shit from her and that included her ragging on the other houses, being mean to first years… everything a stereotypical Slytherin would do. She had a new outlook on people and how everyone was treated, after seeing both her parents murdered by one of her father's fellow death eaters. Something I could never imagine. She was no longer a complete flirt with me, and her annoying voice wasn't so annoying anymore after I had developed a bit more respect for her. We had actually been able to become quite good friends, or atleast as close to her as I ever wanted to be. As well Blaise had managed to convince her to be civil with Mudblood, and all the other prefects. It seemed that everyone lived in harmony in our little "house" except for the two people that were supposed to be the responsible ones. But that was her fault not mine.

As I stood in their shower, I decided it was time for a badly needed visit to Dumbledore, and I hadn't even managed the first two weeks by myself.

Unfortunately as I was running to get my breakfast, I bumped into something, someone "Oh, Great!" I groaned. Why oh why didn't I become a Christian?


	7. Chapter 7

The Wrong Person at the Right Time  
>Chapter Seven<p><strong><span>Draco<span>**

"Ouch!" yelled the person on the floor and I bent over to help them up. But that's when I realised who it was.

"Granger. Watch where you're going Mudblood!" I said, hoping to hide the strange emotion that was jumping up and down inside my head, as if it wants a turn, instead of the cruel one that always won me over.

"You think you can get away after calling me a Mudblood again?" She said turning around facing me and getting out her wand.

"I thought you said you were over it? That I was being childish? If that's true then why are you getting out your wand?" She didn't answer, just yelled,

"_Expelliarmus_!" I was knocked back. She was playing with fire, and dirty, I had not even drawn out my wand yet.

"You little…" my next words were covered by her yelling

"_STUPEFY_!" But I ducked in time and the spell missed me and rebounded off the wall, leaving a mark on it. Right, she was playing nasty. So could I,

"_IMPEDIMENTA_!" I cried, and my spell also hit her and she was knocked back.

The next came from her on the floor,

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

As she opened her mouth to yell another spell I called

"_SILENCIO_!" But apparently, this doesn't stop the muted one from casting the spell, and I don't know what she yelled but I was lifted into the air spinning, thrown metres away. I recovered from my shock quickly.

"_Tarantallegra_!" She blocked this one, only just though.

"_Rictusempra_!" I blocked this one easily.

"What? Can't the smartest witch in the school do better than a basic tickling spell?" I said egging her on. As we both raised our wands at the same time, both beyond boiling point, we yelled "STUPEFY!" we both dived for cover as they connected and did some awful damage to the castle wall. Unfortunately, as we did this, Professor Dumbledore walked around the corridor and saw it.

"Ms Granger, Mr Malfoy! My office NOW!" I had never heard that man yell before, and it sounded horrible. I never wanted to hear it again. I felt regret and shame suddenly congest my insides, as well as guilt. "What is going to happen to me? Will my head boy title be revoked? Oh no, what have I done?" We had arrived at his office, Granger limping; I expected I might have done some damage, as she had to me. My chest was burning and I noticed all the rips in my uniform.

Hermione and Draco entered the office. All of the portraits were shaking their heads in disappointment. As the head girl and boy began to explain and apologize Dumbledore said in a loud voice, "Silence,"

"What you have done is almost unforgivable, had it been in different circumstances. You have ruined a part of this castle, a whole corridor no less. I am infuriated at you for this. What ever possessed you to? It was disrespectful and careless. There were younger students around that saw you! What will they think now if they see their head boy and girl that they have the utmost respect for, duelling in a corridor that is apart of their home? It sets a bad example, one of the worst. I have no doubt in my mind that you two are the smartest students at this school, and I believed the most responsible until now, which is why you were given your positions."

"Professor, neither of us thought. We… we had some issues, unresolved issues and although it is no excuse, they were a big part of this…Your idea of unity between the house rivals works nicely except when you put it in the hands of her and me. I don't believe that you don't know the extent and depth to which our dislike of each other goes. You know this, and to be perfectly honest, you were asking for trouble when you announced we would be living with each other. It has been uncomfortable and weird, and had the prefects not been there, you may not have had a Heads common room either!" Hermione just nodded her head and agreed with everything Draco had said, for once, looking very ashamed.

Dumbledore sighed and his face softened, but his eyes still looked disappointed. "I am aware of this Mr Malfoy and I do realise I have been asking a lot of you two. It takes time to develop friendship, which neither of you realise is possible. If you know that I know you dislike each other, have you thought about what else I know? And that perhaps, the idea of you two forming a bond of anything, apart from hatred is not crazy? I have decided your punishments and, although perhaps you may start to hate me, and the school may ridicule me, I know it is what has to be done in order to restore the school. You two will fix and restore the corridor you ruined. You will also continue living together, as it seems punishment enough for you two already. And I will not be revoking your titles. I have no intention of giving up my hopes for House Unity yet, and I believe you two are the ones who must set this example. Please go to the hospital wing and get fixed up. Then you will begin to fix the corridor. Don't worry about your classes, I will take care of that." With that, Dumbledore swished out of his office and left the two people sitting there.

"Draco? I'm Sorry."

"You called me Draco…"

Madame Pomfrey had fixed their wounds, and they both had a surprising amount, despite blocking most of the spells. It took them a long time to restore the corridor, and they did it in silence, only offering to help every hour or so. It was exhausting using such big spells over and over again, but they completed their actual punishment and retreated to their dorms to sleep before dinner. They both woke up to find someone with hot steaming food in their rooms.

**Hermione**

When I woke up, I was groggy and my body felt exhausted. Then I remembered why and also noticed Harry was in my room with a plate of hot food. Thankgod for him.

"Your awake, I was just bringing you up a plate of dinner"

"Thanks." I said, beginning to eat my food hungrily, "duelling and restoring corridors takes a lot out of you" I thought.

"Have you umm heard about this morning?" I asked looking over at him while I put another forkful of food in my mouth.

"Yeah, everyone's heard, and Dumbledore had that corridor sealed off so everyone eventually found out what happened. Jeez Hermione, you will never stop surprising me. Dance class and now this AND you still managed to keep your head girl title. Pretty impressive."

"No it's not Harry, it's shameful!" I replied

He was silent again, thinking. "I heard you started it?"

"Yeah, he called me a Mudblood." I said simply. He registered this and said, "Well, I don't want to be the next person that calls you that, "he said with a smile. I tried to smile about it but couldn't. "I know that I don't hate him anymore, but I'm not sure if I like him all that much. I needed to get this morning out of my system. Unfortunately many witnessed our public display of violence, and we have dance class tomorrow. Dumbledore is making sure we do everything… I can't blame him." I sighed, sadness filing my eyes. Harry moved over and pulled me into a hug. "You said you wouldn't let go remember?"

"Yeah I remember," he said and I eventually fell asleep again like that.

**Draco**

"Yummm," I murmured as I opened my eyes to the smell of hot food.

"Yum, is right," Said a female voice. I quickly opened my eye's to see Gemma standing there with a tray of food, from dinner that night. "Here you go," She handed me the tray and I started eating before asking "Has everyone heard?"

"Yes they have, You are now the official number one rumour topic for the next week, what with yesterday's dance class, today's duel, tomorrow and Thursday's dance classes will obviously be in there and ofcourse who's going to forget the ball? And the prefects have even more to talk about i.e. your kiss," She said this with a smile, trying to make it seem humorous for my sake probably. I just groaned and felt more sore and depressed. She put on a more serious face.

"Seriously though, what were you two thinking? Pulling a stunt like that?"

"We weren't I guess. I called her a Mudblood. She hexed me. End of story."

"Didn't look like it from everyone else's point of view, they closed off an entire corridor. You two have a really messed up relationship you know?"

"Yeah…" I thought about her calling me Draco as we were trying to get up from our seats in Professor Dumbledore's office. Maybe this meant she was putting in the effort

"I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"Don't do anything then. Just leave her be, it's the simplest answer for both of you. You know how they say, "don't say anything if you don't have anything nice to say"? That applies to you two." I nodded my head

"Thanks for tea and the chat," I gave her a rare smile and then lay back down in bed, sleeping peacefully.

**Hermione**

I really didn't want to walk around in the halls that day. Surprisingly no one seemed too bad, except I knew rumours were flying everywhere and had travelled incredibly quickly. I walked slowly to each class, not really wanting to see Draco anytime soon. I had surprised myself by calling him Draco but I guess I didn't really care. It wasn't as if we were talking regularly to each other.

The headmaster granted the prefects and us to eat at our dining table for the week to avoid any situations and whispering. It wasn't really him being nice to Draco and me, he was still a bit twitchy about the corridor but thought isolation seemed a good idea. That lunchtime as we were all sitting at the table, everyone was talking. Perhaps a bit too quickly and fakely, but atleast they were trying to make life a bit more comfortable for Draco and I.

I was sitting at one of the Grand chairs at the end of the table and Draco was in the other. I occasionally felt his eyes on me, and I stole some glances at him too.

As the time came for the next class, everyone started to fall quiet, knowing what was coming next. Dance class. I bet they were wondering what we would do today. In fact, so was I.

**Draco**

Today was a little different than the last dance class. Instead of everyone going off with their friends, the Prefects and Hermione and I stayed in one big pack so we could avoid all the questions and whispers about "the duel" Today some Hufflepuff chick came up to me with her wand and asked, "Is it true you raped Granger?" This at stunned me first then laughed, remembering why she looked worried. There were many theories as to why we had duelled in the middle of a corridor. It would seem a bit random, and only the Prefects and presumably Ron knew it was simply because… well because I called her a Mudblood and years worth of anger.

I suddenly started to feel awkward as Professor iMac came into the Great Hall, realising I would be left alone with Hermione again with yet another dance we both probably knew. And I was right.

"Today, Ladies and Gentleman, we shall be learning some salsa moves, and I have decided to fit you with costumes as well, because robes just aren't appropriate attire for salsa dancing."

"Too Right," I thought as my robes and uniform were replaced with black tailored pants with creases down the front, a shiny black belt, a black button shirt with the first few undone. I had black patent leather shoes on and I grinned as I realised that I looked HOT. I looked over towards Hermione and she looked stunning. She was wearing a black dress that had all these black dangling things hanging from every spot the costume maker could find and they looked great as she twirled. The dress had a huge split up the side, revealing most of her right leg. She had very high heels on also in black, making her almost the same height as me, with very subtle black stockings on. I repeat, she looked stunning! She was giggling at her outfit with Parvati and Lavender who didn't look nearly as good in theirs, and everyone in the room seemed to have different colours on.

As she walked towards me, Professor iMac *ahem*ed and everyone turned towards her, quietening. "Professor Dumbledore has suggested something to me," She said, indicating with her head to our headmaster who was sitting in a seat on the stage. "He believes that it would be a good idea if our head boy and Girl who appear to be both accomplished dancers, to do a demonstration for us." Everyone cheered so loud at this, it started to hurt my ears, "SO, if you would all clear off to the sides of the hall, and leave our couple in the middle, we shall begin when their ready." Everyone practically ran to the sides of the room, "they are so pathetic" I thought, but then remembered my immediate problem. We separated and walked away from each other. The lighting in the room seemed to change, dimmer, almost dark, except for where Hermione and I were standing. The room elapsed into total silence. It was time to begin.

I walked across to her, slowly, not meeting her eyes. When I reached her, I bowed in front of her, and then offered her my hand. She took it and walked with me to the centre of the Great Hall. I realised then that Dumbledore was right; she too had taken salsa lessons. The Music began and I embraced her into the right position, as the beat quickened so did our steps. Each of our feet challenging the others. She swayed her hips as she took the steps and moved around me, letting me lead her. I spinned her around and around, and she had no trouble and was able to stop just as sharply as I had stopped her. Salsa wasn't hard really, you didn't need a very big space. I looked into her eyes, and she finally met my gaze. I tightened my grip around her waist, pulling her closer to my body, melting our steps together. "Wow, where are the judges when I need them?" Suddenly a piece of her hair flicked and I returned my thoughts to her, she really was beautiful, I couldn't deny it any longer, and I really liked her now. "Damn the dancing!" The song was coming to an end. I spun her hard and tight this time, and as she was slowing down, I pulled her down into my arms, supporting her back, holding her, and she stared right back into my eyes and I could feel her breathing even heavier, her high heeled foot was still stretched out in the air. Applause rang through my ears once again, and as I let my breathing settle down, we stayed like that; I wanted that moment to last just a little longer. The Lights started to come up, and I finally puled her up

"Hermione, you called me Draco yesterday," I said, feeling like a dick, and then left the hall, leaving her standing in the hall, probably thinking I was stupid…

While I was thinking abut how nice her name came off my tongue.

**Hermione**

It was an adrenalin rush. I was so nervous when I heard her say I had to dance, infront of everyone, in this dress and heels. But as soon as he bowed and led me to the centre of the room, I knew he knew how to salsa. When he dipped me into his arms at the end, that was just amazing, just like in the movies. I had always dreamed of that happening to me, but none of my other dance partners had known how. We stayed in that position for awhile, I tried to search his eyes, but they were busy, different looking, almost warm. When he stood me up, he said simply,

"Hermione, you called me Draco Yesterday,"

And then he left me standing there watching him as he left. He had called me by my name, my first name. And it felt nice hearing it, the way he said it. Since my dance partner had left, I decided to leave and check up on the ball proceedings, catching a look of triumph on Dumbledore's face as I went.

I did a good job of ignoring the whispers and wolf whistling coming from everyone in the hall too.


	8. Chapter 8

The Wrong Person at the Right Time Chapter Eight

**Hermione**

I continued to make last minute changes and adding in extra things to the ball that was going to be a complete surprise for the whole school, I hoped. I was surprised as I worked with a house-elf about how much my mind was relaxed and on the task I was doing. I had spent the last few days only thinking about Draco and what a pompous idiot he was. But now I just smiled and got on with the work, my thoughts leaving me alone. "Peace, finally" I thought as I discussed the main course selections with "Pak" the house elf who was helping me. As he was leaving, he asked "And are you and your prefects eating here again tonight?" I replied "Yes," thanking him for his help and a smile. I had given up on S.P.E.W, but I still felt that they had the right to be free and do whatever they want. I sank down into my chair just as some loud voices entered the common room and then saw Gemma, Michael, Justin and Pansy talking and laughing about something. They all saw me and smiled and said "Hello," even Pansy, she's alright when she wants to be. She had certainty improved since last year. They summoned some water and all collapsed into the couches too, obviously exhausted from dance classes. I smiled as I thought about Draco and I, dancing the Salsa in front of everyone, and he calling me by my name.

Next came in Harry and Draco, talking about Quidditch, a sight I never thought I'd see in my life. They were arguing with each other, but it looked like they were enjoying having someone else that was informed and a member of an actual team to discuss tactics and brooms and rules with. Ginny and Susan who were giggling about something, probably a cute boy they had seen or something, very quickly followed them. Everyone seemed a bit exhausted from dancing all afternoon, but we all talked to each other, and I have to say, the common room felt really nice like this, with everyone getting along, no tension (ok, maybe just a little between Draco and I, but I think it was more nervousness) and laughing coming from everyone.

"Shall we eat?" I asked everyone in a gap between Ginny and my conversation.

"Yes!" came from everyone and as we seated ourselves around the table, with Draco and I in the big chairs at the ends of the table again, food arose from it smelling delicious and everyone piled it on to their plate, hungry from their dancing exercise. Everything was going so well. The room quietened while we ate until Justin, who was in between bites obviously, called out

"So how about that little dance routine you two did for us today ay?" Nodding his head in my direction as well as Draco's. Everyone stopped eating at this and once again looked from one of us to the other.

"I personally thought it was damn spectacular, and Hermione, who knew you had those curves?" I blushed as Michael called this out.

"It was nothing," called Draco modestly from the other end of the table and I met his eyes,

"Nothing? I wish I could do something like that and call it nothing!" This came from Susan

"Honestly, it wasn't." this was me, starting to get embarrassed by all these compliments.

"Well, if it was nothing, then do you think you could give us another demo? And perhaps, teach us a little bit of it? Please?" Susan's face turned to its innocent and pleading one and looked at me. Suddenly everyone chimed in.

"Yeah! That'd be awesome, please? Come on, don't be selfish and keep those moves to yourself! Please?" Everyone was starting to get loud. I looked back at Draco who looked back at me, I searched as if trying to see if he wanted too when he called out, "Ok, I'll do it, as long as Hermione wears that dress of her's from this afternoon." Everyone looked expectantly at me, missing the fact he had called me by first name.

"Oh, um I dunno guys, it's so…" everyone looked pleadingly at me, even Harry and Ginny the traitors!

"Oh OK! Fine, you got me!" Everyone laughed and clapped at this. I left to go and summon the costume Professor iMac had put on me that afternoon, as well as the shoes and makeup.

"I'm Ready!" I called out, preparing everyone for my entrance. I walked down the stairs slowly, running my hand along the rail and smiling.

"Exactly the same?" Draco asked, referring to our little routine that we were about to do.

"Yep," He dimmed the lights, moved the couches away and the carpet, revealing a flat wood floor. He walked towards me, bowed, took my hand and led me to the centre of the common room. We laughed and bowed to our audience who were eagerly awaiting the dance who also laughed and clapped for us to begin. He spun me into my position and the music started. As I did a double spin, I let out a laugh. It felt great, fun even. I saw amusement in Draco's eyes and we just kept on doing the dance, letting him add in a few more "spectacular" moves just to awe the crowd a bit more. He ended me in a whiplash, and I panted slightly, we had really gone all out that time, and I had to admit I was perhaps just a little unfit after not dancing for a couple of months, but nobody noticed, they were just impressed with us and eager for us to teach them. This included a few more demos from Draco and I (whether they were necessary I'm not sure) and it was so amusing watching everyone concentrating so hard. It was a really fun night, very out of character, and also a late one, which really hit me in the morning. I had never seen Draco laugh before, not really. And I liked it. I found it easier and easier to be in his company as the night wore on and after everyone left to go to bed he shocked me one last time before we went to bed.

"Hermione?" he asked offering me his hand and leading me up to our library where the moonlight shone in.

A soft song began to play in the background from a flick of his wand. It was "Love Is in the Air (ballroom mix)" from a muggle movie called _Strictly Ballroom_. We had begun a ballroom dance, more complicated than the one from our first dance class. We were doing a modern waltz called "Throwaway Oversway" and the music changed to suit our tempo. It was great, it was nice, it was pleasant, and it was… romantic.

**Draco**

I hated to admit it, but last night was one of those nights that I didn't want to forget. I had a great time, unusually. I had not expected to be asked to give dance lessons, but for some reason, the thought of dancing with Hermione again made me say yes to everyone. I didn't regret it either, we laughed as we did our dance for everyone and then watched them hopelessly try to follow what we had done. The next part of the evening, trust me, I didn't plan it. I had hoped for some semi alone time with her, but things just turned out a bit better than I hoped.

The moonlight in our library illuminated just enough area for us to dance, and the stars were shining down on us that night. I smiled as I watched her body, gracefully move, even in those shoes she was wearing and a dress quite unsuitable for the dance we were doing. But she still managed to make it look easy and effortless like most things she did. I knew when she made her final turn in the dance, that I liked her.

"Goodnight," I whispered in her ear and left.

Maybe I could ask Potter to mention I liked her? No, way to tactless, Malfoys are better than that, but then again, there's no more father to make me think like that. I climbed into my bed, exhausted and dreamed of a certain Gryffindor that was a few doors down. I have such a naughty sub conscious!

When I woke up the next morning, my head was just screaming for coffee and it appeared so was everyone else because when I groggily arrived at the dining table, there were about 10 pots of hot, steaming, yummy, life saving, coffee. And everyone was drinking it. I poured myself a cup and sat down briefly while I drank it. We were all running late for classes and thus most people had started to rush around like mad chooks looking for books and things. There were various calls and cries of

"Bye!"

"Cya at lunch!" and other's. We had become quite a close group. I just grunted at each of them and started to gather my things.

I entered Potions only a little late but received no comments from Professor Snape. I would always be his favourite. I smirked to myself as I sat down in a seat next to Hermione.

"What potion are we doing?"

"If you had been here when class started you would have known," She said sharply, not looking up from the ingredients she was dicing.

"Hermione, please, I was tired after last night and time got away from me… please?"

"It's on the board you loser," but she said this with a smile. I looked up and sure enough was all the method, ingredients and notes about the Strengthening Solution.

"Remind me why, people in extended potions, are making something from 5th year?"

"To review Draco, REVIEW" she said this getting exasperated. It was always funny when she got annoyed but I wasn't sure if our new arrangement would cover me purposely making her peeved off. So I decided against it and got on with my work.

**Hermione**

I was so glad it was finally lunchtime. Classes that morning had been hard as the teachers were trying to fit two classes into one because of tomorrows Hogsmeade trip. I loved class but the thought of a ball was really quite exciting… except for the Draco part, but I'll figure it out.

Over the past two weeks, the prefects and Draco and I had become quite a close group. Last night had helped too and we felt as if we shared something. I felt sad that Ron couldn't be apart of it too but what was I going to do? We sat around the table for lunch again and today's discussion was whether or not any of the teachers were "involved" after one of us overhearing one of the teachers saying something, god knows what… but it made for interesting gossip according to Ginny. Honestly, just because they don't share their private lives with us it didn't mean that they all held dark, bad, mysterious backgrounds. We had dance class that afternoon again, for the last time and we all set off with our partners at different times. Draco and I left the room before most of them and we walked with a 3m gap in between each other.

"So Hermione, have you finished the ball preparations? You're going to be in trouble if you haven't," he asked. I couldn't believe him.

"I'm going to be in trouble? Don't you mean you? You haven't helped AT ALL and it is supposed to be OUR ball. But, I have finished it, without your help. No surprises there. Have you got your suit ready?"

**Draco**

"Um, yeah… of course" I said, not wanting to sound even more like an un-organized git and is if I was completely useless. Ofcourse I hadn't got my suit yet! Nobody else had in our home had.

"So, do I need to like get you a corsage or something because we're like you know going together? Not that I want to or anything its just Dumbledore…"

**Hermione**

"NO! I mean of course not. Not if you don't want to. I wasn't expecting one." I replied. This was getting a bit awkward and I would really like it if he came up with some nasty remark right now just to ease it a little, but we had arrived at the Great Hall, so we stopped talking.

"Ron!" I called out seeing him talking to Lavender in the corner.

"Hermione! Come here!" I walked towards him and greeted him with a quick friendly hug and then did the same to Lavender.

"Are you two meeting anyone to got to the ball with? Coz if your not you should all come and meet up at our common room and we can all have drinks before hand," I asked, glad I had thought of this idea.

"Hermione? Were you going to check with me first?" came Draco's voice who had taken to following me in Dance Class. I glared at him and he just mumbled "Fine, fine, it was just a joke Jeez…"

"We'd love to Hermione! We have to go to Hogsmeade and get our dresses together tomorrow! Tell Ginny, and Pavrati and I will meet you by the entrance hall at 9 o'clock ok?" Replied Lavender, answering for both Ron and her, just like a married couple.

"I'd love that. Draco? Do you think you could pick up some drinks for all of us while you're there tomorrow? Since you already have your suit?" I asked, testing to see if he really did have his suit yet.

"You already got your suit mate? Jeez, Hermione must be really on your back. I don't know anyone who's got theirs yet." Said a surprised Ron, forgetting that Draco was his enemy.

"Oh, well um, I dunno Granger, I might… Oh! Fine! But I'm choosing the drinks if I have to buy them." He said with a funny look on his face, a bit guilty. Just then Everyone came over. Everyone being, Dean, Seamus, Pavrati, Harry, Ginny, and Neville.

"Guys, glad you're here, We're all going to meet at our Common room for pre-ball drinks on Saturday, oh and Ginny, we're going to meet Pavrati and Lavender tomorrow to go and get our dresses together ok?" Everyone smiled and nodded at me as I said this, to show they had acknowledged what I had said. Nobody had a chance to say much more because then Professor Mac walked in to begin the class.

**Draco**

Yet another pointless class that I have had to attend while at Hogwarts. Well that was what I was thinking when Professor iMac came in, talking about learning the basic steps just so you could move around on the floor if we ever got tired of our "pointless teen dancing, how you can stand it I don't know…" as Professor iMac never got tired of reminding us the past two lessons.

Hermione and I just slowly moved around doing those steps, with me spinning her occasionally, talking. It was quite relaxing actually. We were mostly talking about the ball.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention, We have a practice of the entrance on Saturday, just after lunch. And then Ginny, Gemma and I and Pansy if she really wants too, will be using our bathroom and my bedroom and most of the common room to get ready, just a warning."

"And what if I don't want you and your friends using MY bathroom," I asked

"Well then, you'll just have to not like it, coz it's happening whether you want it to or not. Life isn't always fair Draco."

"Yeah I know, I know, No need for you to start preaching to me." She laughed at this and I just smiled. She looked really beautiful when she laughed. We talked about some other students.

**Hermione**

I continued to make last minute changes and adding in extra things to the ball that was going to be a complete surprise for the whole school, I hoped. I was surprised as I worked with a house-elf about how much my mind was relaxed and on the task I was doing. I had spent the last few days only thinking about Draco and what a pompous idiot he was. But now I just smiled and got on with the work, my thoughts leaving me alone. "Peace, finally" I thought as I discussed the main course selections with "Pak" the house elf who was helping me. As he was leaving, he asked "And are you and your prefects eating here again tonight?" I replied "Yes," thanking him for his help and a smile. I had given up on S.P.E.W, but I still felt that they had the right to be free and do whatever they want. I sank down into my chair just as some loud voices entered the common room and then saw Gemma, Michael, Justin and Pansy talking and laughing about something. They all saw me and smiled and said "Hello," even Pansy, she's alright when she wants to be. She had certainty improved since last year. They summoned some water and all collapsed into the couches too, obviously exhausted from dance classes. I smiled as I thought about Draco and I, dancing the Salsa in front of everyone, and he calling me by my name.

Next came in Harry and Draco, talking about Quidditch, a sight I never thought I'd see in my life. They were arguing with each other, but it looked like they were enjoying having someone else that was informed and a member of an actual team to discuss tactics and brooms and rules with. Ginny and Susan who were giggling about something, probably a cute boy they had seen or something, very quickly followed them. Everyone seemed a bit exhausted from dancing all afternoon, but we all talked to each other, and I have to say, the common room felt really nice like this, with everyone getting along, no tension (ok, maybe just a little between Draco and I, but I think it was more nervousness) and laughing coming from everyone.

"Shall we eat?" I asked everyone in a gap between Ginny and my conversation.

"Yes!" came from everyone and as we seated ourselves around the table, with Draco and I in the big chairs at the ends of the table again, food arose from it smelling delicious and everyone piled it on to their plate, hungry from their dancing exercise. Everything was going so well. The room quietened while we ate until Justin, who was in between bites obviously, called out

"So how about that little dance routine you two did for us today ay?" Nodding his head in my direction as well as Draco's. Everyone stopped eating at this and once again looked from one of us to the other.

"I personally thought it was damn spectacular, and Hermione, who knew you had those curves?" I blushed as Michael called this out.

"It was nothing," called Draco modestly from the other end of the table and I met his eyes,

"Nothing? I wish I could do something like that and call it nothing!" This came from Susan

"Honestly, it wasn't." this was me, starting to get embarrassed by all these compliments.

"Well, if it was nothing, then do you think you could give us another demo? And perhaps, teach us a little bit of it? Please?" Susan's face turned to its innocent and pleading one and looked at me. Suddenly everyone chimed in.

"Yeah! That'd be awesome, please? Come on, don't be selfish and keep those moves to yourself! Please?" Everyone was starting to get loud. I looked back at Draco who looked back at me, I searched as if trying to see if he wanted too when he called out, "Ok, I'll do it, as long as Hermione wears that dress of her's from this afternoon." Everyone looked expectantly at me, missing the fact he had called me by first name.

"Oh, um I dunno guys, it's so…" everyone looked pleadingly at me, even Harry and Ginny the traitors!

"Oh OK! Fine, you got me!" Everyone laughed and clapped at this. I left to go and summon the costume Professor iMac had put on me that afternoon, as well as the shoes and makeup.

"I'm Ready!" I called out, preparing everyone for my entrance. I walked down the stairs slowly, running my hand along the rail and smiling.

"Exactly the same?" Draco asked, referring to our little routine that we were about to do.

"Yep," He dimmed the lights, moved the couches away and the carpet, revealing a flat wood floor. He walked towards me, bowed, took my hand and led me to the centre of the common room. We laughed and bowed to our audience who were eagerly awaiting the dance who also laughed and clapped for us to begin. He spun me into my position and the music started. As I did a double spin, I let out a laugh. It felt great, fun even. I saw amusement in Draco's eyes and we just kept on doing the dance, letting him add in a few more "spectacular" moves just to awe the crowd a bit more. He ended me in a whiplash, and I panted slightly, we had really gone all out that time, and I had to admit I was perhaps just a little unfit after not dancing for a couple of months, but nobody noticed, they were just impressed with us and eager for us to teach them. This included a few more demos from Draco and I (whether they were necessary I'm not sure) and it was so amusing watching everyone concentrating so hard. It was a really fun night, very out of character, and also a late one, which really hit me in the morning. I had never seen Draco laugh before, not really. And I liked it. I found it easier and easier to be in his company as the night wore on and after everyone left to go to bed he shocked me one last time before we went to bed.

"Hermione?" he asked offering me his hand and leading me up to our library where the moonlight shone in.

A soft song began to play in the background from a flick of his wand. It was "Love Is in the Air (ballroom mix)" from a muggle movie called _Strictly Ballroom_. We had begun a ballroom dance, more complicated than the one from our first dance class. We were doing a modern waltz called "Throwaway Oversway" and the music changed to suit our tempo. It was great, it was nice, it was pleasant, and it was… romantic.

**Draco**

I hated to admit it, but last night was one of those nights that I didn't want to forget. I had a great time, unusually. I had not expected to be asked to give dance lessons, but for some reason, the thought of dancing with Hermione again made me say yes to everyone. I didn't regret it either, we laughed as we did our dance for everyone and then watched them hopelessly try to follow what we had done. The next part of the evening, trust me, I didn't plan it. I had hoped for some semi alone time with her, but things just turned out a bit better than I hoped.

The moonlight in our library illuminated just enough area for us to dance, and the stars were shining down on us that night. I smiled as I watched her body, gracefully move, even in those shoes she was wearing and a dress quite unsuitable for the dance we were doing. But she still managed to make it look easy and effortless like most things she did. I knew when she made her final turn in the dance, that I liked her.

"Goodnight," I whispered in her ear and left.

Maybe I could ask Potter to mention I liked her? No, way to tactless, Malfoys are better than that, but then again, there's no more father to make me think like that. I climbed into my bed, exhausted and dreamed of a certain Gryffindor that was a few doors down. I have such a naughty sub conscious!

When I woke up the next morning, my head was just screaming for coffee and it appeared so was everyone else because when I groggily arrived at the dining table, there were about 10 pots of hot, steaming, yummy, life saving, coffee. And everyone was drinking it. I poured myself a cup and sat down briefly while I drank it. We were all running late for classes and thus most people had started to rush around like mad chooks looking for books and things. There were various calls and cries of

"Bye!"

"Cya at lunch!" and other's. We had become quite a close group. I just grunted at each of them and started to gather my things.

I entered Potions only a little late but received no comments from Professor Snape. I would always be his favourite. I smirked to myself as I sat down in a seat next to Hermione.

"What potion are we doing?"

"If you had been here when class started you would have known," She said sharply, not looking up from the ingredients she was dicing.

"Hermione, please, I was tired after last night and time got away from me… please?"

"It's on the board you loser," but she said this with a smile. I looked up and sure enough was all the method, ingredients and notes about the Strengthening Solution.

"Remind me why, people in extended potions, are making something from 5th year?"

"To review Draco, REVIEW" she said this getting exasperated. It was always funny when she got annoyed but I wasn't sure if our new arrangement would cover me purposely making her peeved off. So I decided against it and got on with my work.

**Hermione**

I was so glad it was finally lunchtime. Classes that morning had been hard as the teachers were trying to fit two classes into one because of tomorrows Hogsmeade trip. I loved class but the thought of a ball was really quite exciting… except for the Draco part, but I'll figure it out.

Over the past two weeks, the prefects and Draco and I had become quite a close group. Last night had helped too and we felt as if we shared something. I felt sad that Ron couldn't be apart of it too but what was I going to do? We sat around the table for lunch again and today's discussion was whether or not any of the teachers were "involved" after one of us overhearing one of the teachers saying something, god knows what… but it made for interesting gossip according to Ginny. Honestly, just because they don't share their private lives with us it didn't mean that they all held dark, bad, mysterious backgrounds. We had dance class that afternoon again, for the last time and we all set off with our partners at different times. Draco and I left the room before most of them and we walked with a 3m gap in between each other.

"So Hermione, have you finished the ball preparations? You're going to be in trouble if you haven't," he asked. I couldn't believe him.

"I'm going to be in trouble? Don't you mean you? You haven't helped AT ALL and it is supposed to be OUR ball. But, I have finished it, without your help. No surprises there. Have you got your suit ready?"

**Draco**

"Um, yeah… of course" I said, not wanting to sound even more like an un-organized git and is if I was completely useless. Ofcourse I hadn't got my suit yet! Nobody else had in our home had.

"So, do I need to like get you a corsage or something because we're like you know going together? Not that I want to or anything its just Dumbledore…"

**Hermione**

"NO! I mean of course not. Not if you don't want to. I wasn't expecting one." I replied. This was getting a bit awkward and I would really like it if he came up with some nasty remark right now just to ease it a little, but we had arrived at the Great Hall, so we stopped talking.

"Ron!" I called out seeing him talking to Lavender in the corner.

"Hermione! Come here!" I walked towards him and greeted him with a quick friendly hug and then did the same to Lavender.

"Are you two meeting anyone to got to the ball with? Coz if your not you should all come and meet up at our common room and we can all have drinks before hand," I asked, glad I had thought of this idea.

"Hermione? Were you going to check with me first?" came Draco's voice who had taken to following me in Dance Class. I glared at him and he just mumbled "Fine, fine, it was just a joke Jeez…"

"We'd love to Hermione! We have to go to Hogsmeade and get our dresses together tomorrow! Tell Ginny, and Pavrati and I will meet you by the entrance hall at 9 o'clock ok?" Replied Lavender, answering for both Ron and her, just like a married couple.

"I'd love that. Draco? Do you think you could pick up some drinks for all of us while you're there tomorrow? Since you already have your suit?" I asked, testing to see if he really did have his suit yet.

"You already got your suit mate? Jeez, Hermione must be really on your back. I don't know anyone who's got theirs yet." Said a surprised Ron, forgetting that Draco was his enemy.

"Oh, well um, I dunno Granger, I might… Oh! Fine! But I'm choosing the drinks if I have to buy them." He said with a funny look on his face, a bit guilty. Just then Everyone came over. Everyone being, Dean, Seamus, Pavrati, Harry, Ginny, and Neville.

"Guys, glad you're here, We're all going to meet at our Common room for pre-ball drinks on Saturday, oh and Ginny, we're going to meet Pavrati and Lavender tomorrow to go and get our dresses together ok?" Everyone smiled and nodded at me as I said this, to show they had acknowledged what I had said. Nobody had a chance to say much more because then Professor iMac walked in to begin the class.

**Draco**

Yet another pointless class that I have had to attend while at Hogwarts. Well that was what I was thinking when Professor iMac came in, talking about learning the basic steps just so you could move around on the floor if we ever got tired of our "pointless teen dancing, how you can stand it I don't know…" as Professor iMac never got tired of reminding us the past two lessons.

Hermione and I just slowly moved around doing those steps, with me spinning her occasionally, talking. It was quite relaxing actually. We were mostly talking about the ball.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention, We have a practice of the entrance on Saturday, just after lunch. And then Ginny, Gemma and I and Pansy if she really wants too, will be using our bathroom and my bedroom and most of the common room to get ready, just a warning."

"And what if I don't want you and your friends using MY bathroom," I asked

"Well then, you'll just have to not like it, coz it's happening whether you want it to or not. Life isn't always fair Draco."

"Yeah I know, I know, No need for you to start preaching to me." She laughed at this and I just smiled. She looked really beautiful when she laughed. We talked about some other stuff and were debating whether Snape was a homosexual when Professor announced that class was over and how much she had enjoyed teaching us and wished us luck for the ball. Hermione and I said good-bye to each other and then left with our separate groups of friends.

I had to admit I was sort of looking forward to the ball now.

ff and were debating whether Snape was a homosexual when Professor announced that class was over and how much she had enjoyed teaching us and wished us luck for the ball. Hermione and I said good-bye to each other and then left with our separate groups of friends.

I had to admit I was sort of looking forward to the ball now.


	9. Chapter 9

The Wrong Person at the Right Time Chapter Nine

**Hermione**

I had found the perfect dress in a catalogue and I was going to ask the dress and robe maker in Hogsmeade if they could make it in a periwinkle blue colour, the same as in fourth year. I just had to have this dress. I had already told Draco about the colour when we were dancing, so he knew that his tie had to be the same colour, but he wouldn't let on about his suit. I bet he didn't have it yet.

I was glad we didn't have classes that day. My mind was just too worked up about the whole thing. Worrying if the room would look right, the band would come, my dress would stay up, my hair and make up would look fine, Draco… "He better bloudy not mess this thing up, I want it to be special, not embarrassing, and I definitely won't cry!" I thought to myself, as I kept getting ready to go to Hogsmeade with Ginny, Pavrati and Lavender. I was looking forward to a girl's day out.

"Ginny! Let's Go!" I yelled, pulling my shoes on while I came down the stairs

"I'm already waiting for you!" she yelled back. I saw her and smiled, flushed from the difficult business of trying to put shoes on while I walked down the stairs.

"Ok, Ginny and Hermione are leaving!" I yelled to no one in particular. There were several yells of, "Have Fun!" or "See you tonight!" and "Meet at the Three Broomsticks at 1:30 for lunch?" that was Harry. "OK!" we both called out and "bye!" That's how we had organized it in our "home" You basically just yelled out who was leaving and whoever came to join you did and there were always lots of yelling good byes which usually led to other people yelling at the other to come somewhere. So organized I know, but it worked for us. We had grown to know each other's time tables and ways, comforts and dislikes and so forward. It was funny in my opinion. They were all my family now, even Draco, although I didn't like to admit it, and I maybe wanted him to be more than a friendly/bastard of an acquaintance.

We ran to the entrance hall, running just a little late.

"Lavender! Pavrati! Sorry we're late, it took us a while to get out of our beds this morning,"

"That's ok, you're only ten minutes late. Lets go shall we?" We all linked arms and walked out into the bright sunshine.

"This is going to be great!" I said, already excited.

We looked in heaps of shops after we had been to the Dress Makers stall that seemed to have been set up just for us. We placed our orders for our dresses and then started scouring shops for the perfect things until lunchtime when we would meet Harry in the Three Broomsticks. Time flew while we were there. I loved shopping, for anything. I'm a girl, I'm allowed to! We were coming out of the shoe shop when we ran into Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Ladies, what's your rush?" Asked Blaise, a cheeky smile spreading across his face. He flirted with anyone, anytime.

"Nothing, we were just getting lunch," I answered, as Lavender and Pavrati were unable to talk, due to posing in their "sexiest" positions. Those two were unbelievable!

"Well, why don't you let us gentlemen carry your bags for you?" Blaise asked. Once again, Lavender and Pavrati giggled and just nodded. They each linked an arm with Blaise and walked off in front of us, laughing about something Blaise said. He was such a loser! Crabbe and Goyle waddled off behind them, leaving Draco and I, watching the five of them walk towards the bar.

"My Lady?" asked Draco, offering me his arm,

"Kind Sir," I said, hooking my arm in his.

"OK, enough of this 16th century talk, seriously, look at Blaise, if he was any more of a flirt, I'd have to call him a girl."

"Oh Really? Not all girls are complete flirts!" I said, acting hurt.

"You're the exception Hermione, we all know you aren't REALLY a girl, what are you? An alien? A mystical creature? Or just a guy in a girls disguise? We all know that guys are smarter than girls so that must be it!" He said this with an evil glint in his eye. I hit him on the arm and just glared at him. He smiled; he was TRYING to piss me off! I couldn't believe it.

"So smart-arse, hows your day been?"

"Well, Great I guess, apart from Crabbe and Goyle still not being able to talk human. I'm disappointed in them. I had hoped they would turn out like Blaise. But I can dream. What about you?" he asked

"Pretty much the same. I love shopping, except after trying on like 60 pairs of shoes, it gets annoying and irritating. Lavender, Pavrati and Ginny are really enjoying themselves though. Where is Ginny?" I asked, suddenly realising I had lost part of our group.

"She ran up ahead, probably to go and see wonderboy. They just can't stand to be apart," he said, but he said "wonderboy" as if he didn't minded him as much now. Suddenly I noticed something. I was strolling the streets with Draco Malfoy, bane of my existence, looking at 5 of our friends, as if they were our children… this reminded me of something, like perhaps, MARRIAGE! I panicked. This is always how I imagined marriage. Me walking peacefully with my husband, watching our kids who would run ahead of us, laughing and playing while we talked.

"Holy Shit!"

"What?" asked Draco, surprised by my outburst as we reached the Three Broomsticks.

"Nothing, just had some evil thoughts that's all,"

"ok, well, here we are, I need to go and buy those drinks and then I'll probably leave to do something…" I smiled and nodded at him as we broke arms and walked separate ways.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" My head screamed… "I WANT HIM!"

**Draco**

"I WANT HER!" My head screamed, and I was going to get her.

I went to get the Drinks at the bar. "Hey Rosmerta!" I called above the noise

"Mr Malfoy! Long time no see, how are you? Your mum?"

"We're great thanks! Look, we're having some pre-ball drinks tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could suggest something," I asked when someone came up next to me.

"You will be getting Butterbeer and Butterbeer ONLY, Mr Malfoy," It was Professor McGonagall

"Sorry Professor, Yes Professor," Like in hell I was! When she left, Rosmerta whispered,

"Come behind the bar." I did as she said and she showed me this stuff.

"There called "Cocktails," Very classy in the muggle world. I'll let you buy these if you want.'

"Ok, great if you can show me how to make them,"

"Oh Don't Worry about that, I've charmed the mixer to do it all for you, except pour in the glasses which are just here, how many of you are there?" I stood still counting in my head

"About 16 I think,"

"Jeez, you're going to have a bigger party than the ball!" She handed everything to me in a box. I paid and yelled thanks and started walking back to the castle.

**Hermione**

When I went to pick up my dress, it was a disaster.

"What?!" I cried out "This dress is white! Not Periwinkle Blue!"

"Calm down Hermione, it will still look fantastic!"

I felt like crying. I had wanted the same colour dress as fourth year. Now it looked suspiciously like a wedding gown. It was strapless. It's bodice was covered in fake diamonds at the bottom and top, with intricate designs (like swirls), sewn in and it flowed into a huge skirt. I had dreamed of a (for lack of a better word) puffy dress, the outside material was silk. It had a second outside layer of silk that had fake diamonds placed in a pattern around the uneven cut bottom and then over the top of the whole skirt of the dress was a layer of tulle, which was the same material as the petticoat. It was beautiful in white, I had to admit. And it would be exactly the right colour for this type of ball, but I had wanted periwinkle blue.

"I guess…"

"You will look beautiful! And think, now you can get those white shoes that were encrusted with fake diamonds!" I brightened up at this, the shoes were cool. They had a very high heel, because I wanted to be able to see Draco's face. They were strappy one's, but the straps were stiff, one going over the toes, another behind my ankle, and one in the middle. The straps had fake diamonds covering them, and they shined when they hit the light.

I also had a shawl made with the dress that was white, and I could put it over my arms, mainly for show.

"You're right, this will still be great, thanks guys," I smiled and we went to buy our shoes. The day was turning out to be perfect after all.

We stayed there for most of the afternoon and when I came back I was dying for a bath. I jumped in and waved my wand at Draco's door into the bathroom. While I was relaxing, I saw the doorknob turning and I smiled at what he would see.

"HERMIONE!"

"Yes?" I called back innocently

"Why, in the world, is there an "Engaged" sign flashing on my door?!"

"It's just so we won't run in on each other again. It works quite well, when the sign is flashing no-one can come in or out apart from the person who's using it, or anyone they let in. Genius isn't it?"

"AHHHH! You're going to drive me mad Woman!" I herd him yell. I just laughed, satisfied I had pissed him off. I slipped down under the water, and thought about my dress.

The next day, the prefects and Head's casually walked to the Great Hall to rehearse for their entrance. None of them were to keen on it.

"You are Late!" yelled McGonagall at them, "We have lives too you know!"

"Could've fooled me," Draco said under his breath.

"Now, you will all wait outside the Great Hall tonight and when everyone is inside, then that's when the first pair of prefects will enter. The doors will close behind them and open when the second pair enter and so forth. When it comes to Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger, they won't open until you, the prefects, have organized your self at the top table. Everyone will stand, and then the doors will open and Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy will enter. Unfortunately Dumbledore is convinced he wants streamers and ribbons and confetti to come down from the ceiling on to everyone when you enter. You two will then proceed to the middle of the floor where you will have the first dance. Ok, the order of the prefects entering will be, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor and then Ravenclaw. Now, outside and we shall practice. " This was professor McGonagall, typically getting everyone organized

They all did as they were told and lined up in the correct order, with the guys on the left side and the girls on the right.

"Now, you all have to look your best, none of these short skimpy dresses girls ("Oh, professor, that's the only reason we come!" Michael) and Boys, your suits will look as if they were plastic!" She said, giving everyone a stern look. "Begin please!"

The doors closed and they all began to talk, waiting for them to open

"Somebody has PMS today," Michael called out to them all,

"Nah mate, she has it EVERY day!" Draco replied. The boys all laughed at this and their partners scolded them.

Suddenly the great doors opened and they did as they were told, not wanting to get in trouble again, after all, they WERE prefects. They practiced it many times, apart from the dancing and then all left for their pre ball drinks, before they went to get ready. The Girls had decided they would meet the boys at the hall, wanting to surprise them.


	10. Chapter 10

The Wrong Person at the Right Time Chapter Ten

**Draco**

I managed to figure out the whole cocktail scenario and I began to pour the drink into the many cups on the bench.

"Ok, Me, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Harry, Ginny, Michael, Gemma, Susan, Justin, Lavender, Pavrati, Seamus, Ron, Dean and Neville.. Oh God, is it just me or am I going to be out numbered by Gryffindors? There are 16 of us!" I called someone into help and Dean appeared. We carried all the drinks in and handed them around. When everyone had a drink in their hand. Justin, our resident toast maker called out,

"Ladies and Gentleman, to the first ball of our last year, may it be fun and eventful!" Everyone rased their drinks to this and then Pansy called out

"Um, Draco, sweetie, I don't mean to be dumb or anything, but what are these?"

"Oh, they're called "Cocktails" and they're a muggle alcohol drink."

"I love cocktails! Mum always buys me them when we go to hotels or parties!" said Lavender and Hermione just smiled and nodded her head, knowing exactly what cocktails were. Everyone went around the room, talking, laughing and drinking. It was a bit sickening seeing everyone so happy but I decided to go with it, besides, those cocktails were really quite nice. We did limit ourselves to no more than one though, not wanting to be too happy while getting ready.

"Ok, girls who are staying to get ready here, process up to my room, whoever's not, I suggest you go now or move away, or you could be scarred for life!" Hermione called happily. I could tell she was really enjoying herself. I groaned, this was going to be a long night, and I didn't even get to be in my own room for it!

**Hermione**

I was so excited about the ball! I couldn't wait. I was really anxious to hear what people thought of it. All the girls minus Pansy, who was going to get ready with some other Slytherin girls, ran up the stairs into my huge room. Gemma, Pavrati and Lavender hadn't been in it before and they gasped and cooed and ohhhed over everything. All the dresses were hanging off my cupboard and on my dresser were boxes and boxes of everyone's make up, ready to be applied. I ran into the bathroom, making sure Draco's side was locked and started to run the bath, putting milk stuff in as it was suppose to be really good for your skin.

"Girls! The baths ready!" Everyone ran in, anxious to see my bathroom.

"Wow!, You share with Malfoy? Our bathroom's not this big! Neither is our bath!" That was Gemma, in awe of the size of it.

"Well, get in! Don't just stand there!" We all climbed into different corners and sank down into the hot water, letting it loosen all of our muscles. "So, Pavrati, are you excited about going with Dean?"

"Yeah, it's going to be so romantic. He got me a corsage and everything, and he gave me a little locket to go on my necklace before the practice this morning," she said, grinning sheepishly.

"How cool, you guys are so lucky to have boyfriends. Gemma, Michael always does something to surprise you and Ginny, well you have the sweetest guy I have ever known and Lavender, well, you have, Ron, but he's my best friend, so I spose he's good to you… and I have no one. Honestly, it's quite sad." I said, suddenly realising this was true.

"Hermione! Are you kidding me? Malfoy? The boy you're going to the dance with tonight, so totally wants you! I heard about your little moon lit dance in the library!" This was Gemma, I couldn't believe it!

"How did you hear about that?!"

"Well, Draco told Blaise and Blaise told Pansy who told me. It was supposed to be a secret, and Blaise wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but I'm glad he did, or I might not ever have found out about this."

"Me either!" chimed in Ginny, with a smile and a glint of cheekiness on her face. "You know what? I'm going to bet that their partners kiss everyone here tonight. I'll bet you my… ok, I'll bet you a secret and one dare, that we all get kissed by our dates."

"Sounds good," everyone except me said.

"Well, you had better start preparing a really good juicy secret then, because I'm not going to let Draco kiss me tonight!" I called,

"Then why did you just call him Draco?" She said back. There were WAY to many smart arses in this place!

We all got out of the bath and into robes and went to apply our makeup. They did mine last. My face was powdered light in colouring and I applied Cranberry lipstick, adding a gloss/shine over the top. I had skin coloured with shimmer eye shadow, opting to go plain. If I had a periwinkle blue dress, I would have worn blue eye-shadow, but it was not to be. I placed half of my hair up in a bun, leaving some down on my shoulders, and curled this, dropping the loose curls down my back. I also curled the bangs at the front of my face, which kept falling in my eyes, but I had to admit, my whole head looked fantastic. I stepped into my dress, pulling it up. The dressmaker had done brilliantly. It fit my curves perfectly and seemed to make me look even more beautifuller, not to be stuck up or anything, just everything was exactly how I imagined, apart from the colours of course. I was looking in the mirror, stunned that the reflection was mine, when Pavrati tapped me on the shoulder and handed me a ribbon wrapped box.

"What's this?"

"We thought we'd get you something to go with the dress, since you didn't get it in your colour,"

I opened it and inside was silk white gloves, which were made out of thin material and reached my elbows. They added class and the girls were right, they were made to go with the dress. Before I put them on, I buckled my shoes. I enjoyed the feeling of the gloves silk material on my skin. Ginny draped my white silk shawl around my lower arms, around my back and then announced, "This Cinderella is ready to go to the ball." I had to admit; I felt like Cinderella, everything was perfect. Now all I was faced with was the boys' reactions. We all had one last giggle and then left, trying to walk as graciously as possible, considering the shoes!

**Draco**

I had arrived out at the entrance hall with Harry and Blaise. Most of the Slytherin's were a bit cold towards me since the war, I had betrayed most of them but hey, like I cared. Besides, wonderboy was turning out to be all right. Dean, Ron, Michael and Justin came over to us and we all started talking tough, manly stuff, as if to give us a supply while we stood around with giggling girly girls all night. I had to laugh at us. Everyone else started in on my laughter but we were cut short. There, coming down the hall, were perhaps some of the hottest looking girls at the ball, and I suddenly realised, they were walking towards us. It was the girls. And right in the centre, was an amazing creature. It was Hermione, looking ever so pure in white. I was speechless, literally, until my sense came back of course.

"You. Look. Amazing." This came from Blaise who was gaping at them, until Pansy found us and scolded him for having his jaw on the floor. Ron whistled at them which made them giggle. Everyone met their partners in the middle of the line that seemed to be separating us then we evolved into our own little worlds. Ofcourse, as luck would have it, Hermione and I were bickering. But that's when I liked her best, especially if she was in a hot dress.

"I thought you were wearing Periwinkle Blue." I said, looking for an explanation

"Well, obviously, I'm not. I'm surprised you got a suit."

"I told you I had already got it!" It was a proper tux, black and white. It had a white bow tie, vest and shirt, but the pants and jacket were black. "Atleast we match now,"

"Yeah, and we look like we're attending our wedding! Just wait until you see the inside of the hall, and then you'll see what I mean,"

I could already see our costumes were those of a groom and bride.

I noticed that everyone had started filing into the hall and sure enough, out came Professor McGonagall yelling at us all to line up. We all lined up and I noticed that all of the girls were giggling. I just sighed, I really, really, did not want to do this, it was such a girl thing…

**Hermione**

We all lined up and as the Great Hall doors closed I wished Susan and Justin good luck, as they were going in first. The doors opened, and cheering erupted in my ears for the two prefects that were making their way in, I saw Susan grin nervously as the doors closed on us. Then it was Pansy and Blaise's turn. The guys knocked Blaise on the back and said some things to him and Pansy just gave us a smile so we new she was ready and excited. Once again, the doors opened, and if possible, the cheering was louder than before, Slytherin absolutely screaming for their house. Blaise waved as if he was on a real red carpet. Actually, the carpet was exactly like those at the Oscars and Movie Premiers, but it was just for a bit of a joke. Next was Ginny and Harry's turn. I kissed Ginny on the cheek and then did the same to Harry who said he'd save me a dance. The doors opened and the cheering that came that time was so definitely the loudest, Gryffindor rocks! They were trying to outdo Slytherin, and were doing a good job of it. Gemma and I stood outside, nervously glancing at each other.

"Good luck, you know, with him," She whispered in my ear and I nodded and tried to smile. I was starting to get really nervous now.

"Mate, atleast your date's nervous, mine's going to run me up and down the carpet as many times as possible!" He said this with a sly grin so we all just laughed and Gemma punched him as the doors opened. They stepped into the hall and The hall erupted in noise again, Ravenclaw always seemed to be a bit of a neutral house, nobody really had a grudge against them. And then….

It was my turn. "Hermione, CHILL, it's going to be fun, just smile and hold on to my hand as if your life depended on it. " Draco, always the dependable one. My arse he was! But I took his hand and gripped it hard, while we waited for the doors to open. I heard the noise inside stop and Professor Dumbledore begin to talk. "And now, to officially open the Welcoming ball of 2006 (a/n: I'm not sure what year it is. Take your pick!)… Your Head Boy and Girl, Ms Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy!" As he said our names, the doors opened. We stood still for a few seconds, stunned by the noise and spotlight that seemed to be on us. As we stepped past the doors and on to the red carpet, Confetti and streamers began to fall from the roof on to the people, but then magicked away when they touched the dresses or suits. Music was playing in the background, but it couldn't really be heard. Everyone was screaming… For us… Me, Hermione Granger… this was way too weird. I gripped Draco's hand tighter and saw Ron's face smiling at me, which made me relax. These people were just my friends. We were past halfway on the carpet now and Dumbledore started walking towards us, meeting us at the end of the carpet. I was pleased with my efforts on the hall. It looked awesome. There were hundreds of little tables around the room, with 5 candles in the middle of them, all different sizes. The tablecloths were gold, and the plates were red, with newly polished silverware. The napkins were gold with delicate gold sewn patterns. There were no more than 6 at any table, and you had to be sitting in an even number. The ceiling that night was full of stars, shining brightly down on them, and with the fairy lights (literally, little fairies had been employed to light it up) over the dance floor, which was floating a little off the ground, it was the perfect evening Hermione had imagined. Magic could make things like this come to life.

"I believe it is tradition for the Head Boy and Girl to share the first dance?" We didn't answer or protest or anything, we just stepped up onto the platform and walked to the centre. The song "Dream of Me," by Kirsten Dunst was on and I wrapped my arms around his neck, while he did the same around my waist.

" _So I can see The face I long to touch,"_

"Who's singing this? It doesn't sound like normal music,"

"It's by a muggle actress, so it isn't normal for you. It was used in a movie about a play of Midsummer's Night Dream," I remembered, knowing it was his favourite Shakespeare play.

"Let me guess, when they're in the forest and the love spell has been cast?"

"How'd you know that?" I asked, astonished he knew where the song fit

"Dream of Me? Remember, when they're sleeping, they dream of the person they love? And they say you're the smart one," I laughed and put my head to his chest. Even with my shoes, I wasn't the same height as him. Maybe he took growing pills? The room was buzzing with whispers and exclamations of "Oh, isn't it romantic?" I closed my eyes, content. The song finished and I slowly broke away from Draco.

"Do you want to go to our table?"

"Yeah, sure, lead the way." I took his hand and we went to the front of the hall where there was a round table, larger than the other, to accommodate for the prefects as well. There were two chairs, each with high backs that were crafted in such a way, a queen and king could sit in them. "Those chairs are ours," I said, pointing at them

"Awesome! Being head Boy definitely has its good points, especially when you can order special chairs…" I looked away from him and saw everyone now on the dance floor or talking at the tables. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. The music was loud and the atmosphere was crazy. I sat down next to Draco, proud of myself.

"You've done well Hermione, I have to admit, I'm amazed."

"Thanks Draco. It's probably because you left me alone to do it. But next Ball, you're going to be helping!" He just smiled at me and then he stood up again.

"Well Madame, Would you do me the honours of dancing with me again, before you realise exactly how revolting I look in this tux?"

"I would Draco, thankyou," He led me to the dance floor and helped me get up on it again and then took me to the middle, just as a slow song came on. "Umm, ok well, lets dance I spose," I wrapped my arms around his neck again and he, my waist. It was weird this time, because it was voluntary, not tradition. And I was enjoying it. Even more when I realised that he was the one who had asked me to dance, I didn't make the first move, it was him.

**Draco**

I stood there, making small steps, with her in my arms. It was nice, warm. I rested my chin on her head and closed my eyes, taking in the smell of her hair, which was like watermelon. We danced for another two songs after that one. We didn't need anymore than that. We received some strange looks and I could feel people staring at us. But I had a plausible excuse; Dumbledore had forced me to go with her… even though I wanted to. I was getting really hungry and then my stomach rumbled.

"Hermione, can we tell everyone to go eat now?"

"Ok, but you have to say something first.'

"What? Like a speech? Since when?"

"Since Dumbledore said so, just make something up. You're awfully good at that,"

"Funny,"

"I know. Just say Welcome or something."

"Ok, ok."

We walked back up to the table and motioned for Dumbledore to quieten the crowd and band.

"Boys and Girls, Professors, welcome to the Welcoming ball. Basically, Granger and I thought it would be nice if we gave you a bit of fun before the real work hit you, and also so you would love us even more by giving you an extra day off school! No, seriously though, Your Head Girl and I want you to feel you can come to Hermione if you have any problems, and if you are really desperate, you can try me.. I'm not promising anything though, but I want to say have a wicked year and make the most of it year 7's because this is out last one. Now, if I have met your requirements Hermione?"

**Hermione**

I nodded laughing at him, "We can finally eat!"

Everyone clapped and then made their way to their tables. Slowly all the prefects made their way to the table for the main meal. I had this fish thing that was yummy and then look around at everyone, smiling, knowing this would be an eventful year. When people started making their way to the dance floor, so did I, grabbing Lavender and Pavrati on the way. I hitched my dress up a little and we all danced to the music enjoying it. "So, have we all kissed some one yet?" I snorted. "All of you have, except me, and I'm telling you I won't be."

"Have you saved me a dance?" came Harry's voice from behind me. I nodded and laughed as we began to dance together. "So, Hermione, I was wondering, hows it going with Malfoy?'

"Have you been talking to Ginny?"

"No, I swear I haven't. Its just because you two seem to be really enjoying your time together, plus you two keep staring at each other strangely,"

"I dunno Harry, nothing will ever happen between us. He doesn't even like me! You know the other day he was trying to piss me off?" Harry just laughed,

"You know what they say Hermione, guys annoy the girls they like!" and with that he spun me around and around and around leaving me feel slightly dizzy and I feel backwards, but someone's strong hands caught me.

"You wouldn't be trying to kill my date would you?" came Draco's voice "Because if you are, you should share the fun around." He laughed at his own joke and then brought me up, noticing the blood rushing to my face. He spun me around to face him, winked at Harry and then began to dance with me. Yet again, a slow song came on. I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore was watching us and telling the band when to play a slow song.

**Draco**

I danced a dance with her, and then led her off the platform. There was something I needed to do. She looked confusedly at me, but still followed me. I saw Lavender and Pavrati smiling at her. They knew exactly what I was going to do. We got outside and I noticed a lot of other people were also out there. We walked in silence until I found a quiet, secluded part. There was a little pond with a fountain and the bottom was lit up with those special lights. The Tree hiding us was covered in fairies, lighting it up for us, but still keeping it a low light. This was it.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

I stepped closer towards her, and she did the same. I could feel her warm breathe on my neck, sending shivers down my back. I pushed one of the ringlets out of her face, so I could see her eyes. I had my other hand in my pocket. I leaned in, and pressed my lips lightly against hers. I slipped my hand out of my pocket, and around her waist, pulling her closer, this time leaving my lips on hers for longer. She deepened the kiss, so I knew she wanted it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her tighter around the waist. There was no one to stop us now. I don't even remember coming up for air.

All I remember was feeling like I was kissing an Angel…


	11. Chapter 11

The Wrong Person at the Right Time  
>Chapter Eleven<p><strong><span>Hermione<span>**

It was amazing, like no other feeling in the world. It was just like our dare, but even better. So, so, so romantic. And blissful. I had to give it to Malfoy, he was a good kisser. The way he just makes your heart melt when his lips touch yours. The taste, better than a bowl of desserts. And the best part of this time was we didn't have to end our kiss. But we did eventually. When we broke apart, he softly kissed me on the cheek and then walked away from me. He just left me in this trance. I was still slightly shocked by the whole thing, even though I knew, when he led me away from all the other couples that were outside, that this wasn't going to be a private duel. When I broke ou tof my thoughts. I heard giggling. I looked up at the window that was beside me, and saw Lavender, Pavrati, Ginny and Gemma all with shocked faces, giggling at me. "Oh my god!" I pointed at them and then me and mouthed NOW! To them and they moved away from the window to come and find me.

"I didn't see anyone daring you to do THAT, Hermione," Gemma said, with a smug look on her face. Lavender and Pavrati looked confused but amused at the same time. They still didn't know the full story about our dare. Ginny just grinned.

"My secrets safe with me now!"

I tried to put a sentence together, "Guys, I. Just. Well, it wasn't what it looked like, I mean it was.." But they just hushed me

"It was exactly what it looked like Hermione! Somebody's in luuurve!" They giggled and for the rest of the night, I was all they could talk about. Oh and Draco. I stayed in a daze. I noticed while I ate my real bowl of desserts that Harry was trying to catch my eye, but I avoided it. I would tell him later, when I understood myself. Although come to think of it, If I didn't understand, he probably would.

I looked around the room trying to find him but I didn't put much effort into it. What would I say when I did find him? It seemed to me that kiss summed pretty much everything up. I liked him, he liked me. I was not going to be the one making the next move.

**Draco**

I ran away from Hermione after the kiss not because I was scared or anything. I just wouldn't know what to say. You didn't really need any words after that. I knew I probably had to make the next move but I didn't want to stand around being awkward all night. What was I going to do? Should I ask her out on a date? Where would we go? There were so many things I needed to think about. And to top it of, I had to return to eating in the Great Hall on Monday. Yay. I couldn't wait to be met with stares. Ohwell, I'd just get Blaise and Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle to barricade me.

I was walking around the lake for hours before I saw a light on up in the area where my common room was. It was the library. Hermione was reading again. I decided that I wanted her to know something special about me, or not really special but something that was important to me. What I went and did when I was stressed, like when she read.

**Hermione**

I was too distracted to really notice anything else that went on at the ball. I know everyone enjoyed it. It was worth my efforts. At the end everyone was given out a bag, which contained Zonko's Joke Shop games and tricks, Honeydukes lollies, a boxed set of Quills and also 2 bottles of Butterbeer. Everyone's face lit up when they saw the bags. They were just a personal touch from Dumbledore. Even though I wanted to be the first out of the Great Hall, I was the last after having to talk to many people and tell the house elves what to do before the morning. When I came back to the common room everyone said good night and I went upstairs to my room but I couldn't sleep so I went into the library and lit a fire and read my book until I fell asleep on the couch. I dreamt or more like replayed Draco and I kissing. It was something you read about, not did, and even if it did, never to me. But I knew it was real, even if it felt like a fairy tale.

When I woke up, I found my red comforter over me. I didn't remember getting that, but I went into the bathroom to have a shower and wash all the make up off my face. I had only been in there for about five minutes when the glass screen that circled the shower began to steam up. There was a knock on the door and then it opened. "It's me," called Draco over the water. "I need to talk to you,"

"Um, can it wait, I'm soughta in the shower, in case you didn't notice?"

"I'm sorry. I know. And it is a bit weird, but if you can just stay there forwhile I need to tell you something…"

"Ok, go ahead," I was trying to sound cool, as if he sitting on the bath side didn't bother me. Ofcourse I wasn't made nervous by the guy who had kissed me passionately last night looking at my silhouette in the shower, and I looking at his.

"It's about last night, I need to tell you something,"

"Oh, I know, I didn't think you'd actually mean it," I said, my heart almost breaking at hearing him prepare to tell me he thought it was one big mistake,

"No! No, that's just it. It did mean something to me. It meant a lot. I walked around for hours last night, thinking about it. Hoping I would decide it WAS just a mistake. But I can't deny it anymore, I can't deny YOU anymore. Ever since we played that stupid game, and then you turning up at the ball last night, looking so divine. I already knew it but decided I would have to make sure. And that kiss confirmed it for me. I want you, Hermione. More than I have ever wanted another girl. But if you think it's a mistake then I will just walk away from you. I won't bother you and we can go back to our hating each other, as if I never felt anything as strong as this for you. I promise I will do that for you."

I stood in the shower, completely stunned. I couldn't speak. No one had ever said anything to that extremeness to me before. I was scared of what I might have said. Apparently my silence was too long. He just said,

"Oh, right then, well I guess, I'll just.." but he trailed off and I heard him open the door and walk out. I grabbed my towel and raced out of the shower and bathroom, leaving the water running. I had tears down my face now.

"Draco! No! My silence wasn't rejection. I was just so… I mean I want you too, more than anything now and I just can't.." But his lips that had pressed themselves onto mine cut me off. My hand held onto my towel even harder, preying for it to not fall off while I was melting in to his embrace… God, I wanted him… and now I had him. I had so many people to tell, Ginny, Harry, Gemma, Lavender, Pavrati! OMG! My thoughts were interrupted when he broke his lips away.

"Meet me at the Quidditch pitch next Saturday,"

I was about to ask him why when he added

"Oh, and you might want to turn the water off," Nad that was it. He left me standing there again.


	12. Chapter 12

h1 style="text-align: center;"The Wrong Person at the Right Time/h1  
>h1 style="text-align: center;"Chapter Twelveh1  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"strongHermionestrong/span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"Honestly? I HAD spent most of the week wondering why I was going to meet Draco this afternoon. And if I should go or not. I mean, it would be rude of me not to go. And I was DETERMINED not to be the one left standing this time. Maybe I should tell Harry, but for some reason this meeting sounded like it was private. Ohwell, I'd end up telling him later… so I walked up into our common room and called out for him.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Harry?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Yeah? Up here in my room! I'll be down in a sec." I put the kettle on to make some coffee. I had no idea where it came from. I guess someone must have bought it.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""So, what's up?" he asked me straight away,span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Well, nothing and something I guess."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Malfoy?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""What? NO! I mean, how did you know?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""I'd love to say I was a mind reader, and as often as I usually am, Ginny and Lavender have been begging me to talk to you and see if you told me anything about him… My own girlfriend was trying to use me!" He smiled but "I promise I won't say anything but."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""We kissed at the ball."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""So? So did Neville and his date, everyone did."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"I sighed, Harry may be great and all but there was still the odd occasion was when he was really dense, usually when it mattered most to me. "No, Harry, I mean we KISSED, he took me into the garden… And then again a couple of days ago when I was in the shower."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""What?! He was in the shower with you?! Hermione, was it your choice to have him there? Coz if it wasn't, I'll kill him, I swear,"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""No! Harry, no. I wasn't actually in the shower; outside the bathroom… anyway that's not the point. If you could just return to your calm, lovely, body that all boys and girls envy? I need some advice."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Yeah, I'm sorry, its just I've been hanging around Ron a bit too much lately, you've been in space all week."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""I know, I've been thinking about him. He wants me to meet him at the Quidditch pitch this afternoon. He wont tell me why. "span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""So go, find out. Knowing you, you'll die of curiosity anyway. Apparently, so Pansy and Blaise tell me, he isn't that much of a bastard when you know him really well. And I guess I have begun to see that. He knows his Quidditch…"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"I sighed. And ofcourse that would make him a great guy. I guess he was right. I could just go, and besides, I was looking forward to seeing him. He had been avoiding me since I said I would come. I was dieing to have just one more of those kisses…span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongDracostrong/span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"Today was Saturday. I had asked Hermione to meet me this afternoon. I had been wondering all week whether she would come. I guess she would. If she really believed that I wanted her. Which I did, badly. But mostly I craved her attention, her conversations. Although her kisses were great, strangely, I could live without them if I had to, but preferred not too. Her voice was sweet and addictive. I had been avoiding her all week though, I know, strange for someone who wanted the girl so badly. But in twenty minutes -hopefully- she would be here, at the Quidditch pitch. I had two broomsticks out and one of my jumpers. Because she probably didn't realise we were going to fly, and it was cold up in the air. Soon, I would have her all to myself; in a place I was me. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"I saw her coming through the entrance from one of the stands. She was early. "Oh this is gonna be good. She has NO idea"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Hi," She said awkwardlyspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Hey, How are you? You look nice."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Thanks. I'm great, curious." She looked at me as if I was queer or something. "What exactly am I doing here?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""We're going to fly," I said simplyspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"She was silent for a moment and then "but I can't!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Then come on my broom," I said simply. She looked unsure but finally said "Ok," I picked up my broomstick and gestured towards it.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""You can sit on the front. Sit with both of your legs dangling to one side, it'll be easier for you." I instructed. She did as she was told and then I handed her the jumper which she put on and I put one leg over the handle.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Ready?" She nodded, obviously NOT.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"I kicked off the ground hard and we soared into the air. I smiled as I felt a rush of it hit my face. I zoomed around in circles a couple of times and then shot off, fast towards the other end of the pitch. She shrieked and grabbed on to my waist, but she was smiling. As we exited the pitch and flew towards the castle an lake, a beautiful view from top, she stayed silent. When I started slowing down, allowing her to catch her breath from going so fast.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""So why are we flying?" She asked, turning her head towards me, away from the scenery. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Because it's me. In the simplest form, it's me. You read, I fly. And I wanted you to see something about me. And this is it." My hair had become loose in the wind, and some locks of it were dangling in my face, as there was no gel to keep them back. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"I thought she would laugh, but she put her hand to my face and touched my cheek, I closed my eyes, trying to keep the broom steady, even though at her touch, everything in my body went un-steady. She brushed away the hair from my face, and leaned into me, brushing her lips against mine. And then again, except this time, she kept them there. She took her other arm from my waist and wrapped it around me neck, and explored my mouth with her tongue. I let her. It was amazing. I would never forget this feeling. The wind blowing in my hair. She stopped and gently kissed my lips against and then turned around, wrapping her arms back around my waist and once my mind caught up, I zoomed off, just enjoying the heaven I was in, before I had to land for tea.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongHermionestrong/span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"I couldn't keep the smile off my face for the rest of the flying. I was SO satisfied. His surprise had been better than anything I could imagine. And it meant so much to me that he had shared his piece of paradise with me.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"When we landed I offered to help but he said no. we stood there for awhile and then he said, "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"I smiled, "Definitely. I gotta go meet Harry now, so, Bye," a bit awkward I know, but I'm sure this aspect of us will get better.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Yeah, ok, Bye." He waved as I left. Truthfully I didn't have to meet Harry but I was going to! And Harry and Ginny! Lavender and Gemma, Pavrati! I think id tell the girls separately, Harry would just find it awkward. He made a point of noting to us when he and Ron were forced to hang out with us all that he was in no means a girl and did not enjoy discussing which boy in the school was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanBut it was all in good humour. /span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"As I arrived back at the common room, still smiling, Harry practically jumped on me. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Are you ok? Did he do anything to you? Hang on, you're smiling. Tell me!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"I laughed "Harry, chill. He didn't do anything bad, in fact. He acted like an angel. I can't believe I ever doubted him. It was just so perfect." I slumped into the couch and Harry sat next to me.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Well?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""We went flying. He let me ride on his broom since I can't very well. Oh, it was so incredibly sweet. He took me flying so he could share something of him with me. Like I read. Isn't that amazing?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""You? Flying? That's the amazing part. I wonder if he took a picture…" I punched him and he smiled. "Seriously, I guess that would be romantic… what was his broom like? Smooth riding? I hear he has a…" But I droned him out. Then Ginny entered with Gemma. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Harry? Shutup"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Sorry, yeah. Um, well, that was really nice for you. Just, come to my room when you can. Ok?" I nodded and then turned to Ginnya dn Gemma and started jumping and shrieking.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Guys! You have no idea! It was just so perfect! I'm in love!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"The both shrieked with me and then started hitting the questions my way.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""So, what did you do? And was there any action? If so, who started it?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Well, he took me flying! To share something of him with me!" they both gave sighs at his, jealous, along with cries of "I wish Michael or Harry would do that!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""And while we were up in the air, I kissed him. French and all."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Go Hermione! To be honest, I didn't know if you had enough courage…" Gemma said, quieting down. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Neither did I, but he was so angelic up there, and oh my god, I can't believe I am reacting like this!" we went solemn for a second but then just burst in to giggles again and they made me repeat everything that happened, with details. p 


	13. Chapter 13

h1 style="text-align: center;"The Wrong Person at the Right Time/h1  
>h1 style="text-align: center;"Chapter Thirteenh1  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongHermionestrong/span /span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"I had never felt more like a girl before that afternoon. Normally I'm the one who has to be smiling and jumping up and down for someone else as a typical reaction to anyone who has just experienced something amazing. But this time it was for me. And it was real. I was perhaps over reacting when I said I was in love. But I'm not too sure. Every time I'm with Draco something inside of me just clicks. And just like our first kiss, I never want to let go. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"Over the next week, my mind was at ease the whole time. I didn't worry about assignments or homework (ofcourse I did them though!) and I barely noticed what I was doing in transfiguration until Professor McGonagall came over and asked me to participate with the class, instead of staying in my own little style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanDraco and I had spent hours in the night staying up late just talking. About everything. Mostly about wether or not we should go into the public eye. We were both very hesitant about this and it needed careful consideration. I mean, the chances of both houses accepting the fact we were together aswell as our Prefects had, were low. Many people had already started gossiping that we were together and that we had slept together and I was pregnant with his child or something, due to the fact we went to the ball together, and shared a couple of dances in DANCE class. That's what you do in dance class. You DANCE. And maybe Draco and I did seem to enter our own little world and apparently when we fought we looked like we were in lust with the other. Hogwarts students could be truly pathetic. I was also worried about Ron's reaction. He wasn't exactly cool headed and when it comes to Draco, he seems even worse but still, he seems to be getting more and more used to being in company with him whenever he visited our common rooms. Whether Harry had talked to him or not I don't know. /span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"Draco told me he didn't care what anyone thought and even if they did care, no one would dare to tell either of them anyway, for fear of losing their head or any other vital body organ. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"We also had other things to discuss, like he upcoming Halloween ball so we got everything ready for next weekend and Draco asked me to with him. Voluntarily this time. I don't think I'd be surprised if at this ball everyone thought Draco and I were playing some sick joke on them. It is kind off unbelievable even to me. Who thought ferret boy would ever turn out to be my date? I was just thinking about all of this while I was staring into the fire on the couch when everyone started to become restless and groans of boredom. It was Friday night, so we could have all gone into Hogsmeade but the younger years had been granted permission to gin this evening by Professor Dumbledore and no one was to keen to be near annoying, energetic, sugar high kids at the moment. And then I had an idea.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Does anyone want to play another game of Truth or Dare?" I asked. Everyone looked around at me with shocked looks on their faces as I had suggested the game I hated most. But I had a motive. I wanted to find out what Ginny's Secret was. They were all up for a game so we gathered in a circle on the chairs and waited for someone to start. Ginny eventually began it.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Blaise, Truth or Dare?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Dare."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Ok, I dare you to dress up in girls clothes and sing Man I Fell Like A Woman"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"Everyone sniggered at this while Blaise reluctantly stood up.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Anyone got some girl clothes?" We all jumped up and ran to our closets to find the girlish ones. When we had finished dressing him up, he looked like a Barbie doll with short hair. Then I magicked the song up for him, karaoke version and he started to sing. He wasn't bad, but by the end of the song we all had our ears covered. He used actions and all with on eof the broomsticks. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""OK, my turn. Michael, Truth or Dare?" He asked, eager to get over his embarrassmentspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Truth."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Who do you think is the sexiest guy in the room? Excluding you ofcourse."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"He groaned at this. "Do I really have to? I'm not gay, I don't look at them like that!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Answer it!" Yelled Blaise, trying not to laugh.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""OK, I spose since all the girls think Draco's hot it must be him, but I don't see anything special."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Oi!" Draco yelled, but still quite chuffed he'd been picked. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Ok, Gemma, Truth or Dare?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""I pick… Truth" Somebody in the background called out "Somebody Please pick a dare!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""OK, have you ever given somebody a love potion?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""NO! I have helped someone make one to give someone within Hogwarts. But it wasn't for me."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Pansy, Truth or Dare?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Dare."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Ok, I dare you tonight at dinner to levitate Professor Snape from his chair in the Great Hall. It has to be noticeable too."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"Pansy looked a little sick at the idea of doing something like that to her Head of House but she agreed anyway.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""My turn, Hermione?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Dare please." I answered. The dares hadn't been TOO bad that night. And besides, she had already kissed Draco. This game was definitely not as eventful as our last one.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Ok, I dare you pass the cherry to Justin with your mouth, and hands tied behind your back." I groaned, but obliged. It actually sounded quite funny. Harry tied our hands behind our backs and then popped the cherry Pansy had given him in my mouth. I looked at Justin who moved in closer and our lips met and with some tricky tongue work, it was finally in Justin's mouth. Everyone clapped us at this achievement. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Ginny, Truth or Dare?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Truth please"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""OK, I want to know."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Guys it's time for tea and I'm starving. And Pansy has to do her dare," Chimed in Michael. "Lets all meet back here in about 20 minutes or as soon after Pansy has completed her dare as possible ok?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"Everyone nodded. I didn't like this. Now I had to wait even longer to ask Ginny a question that had been burning in her mind since the last ball. We walked into the Great Hall and sat down near Ron and everyone else. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Watch Professor Snape," I whispered to them. They all looked over at him and sure enough about ten minutes later, you could see his body gradually going higher and higher up in the chair and suddenly he soared into the air. He let out a yell.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""WHAT IS GOING ON?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""I DEMAND SOMEONE TELL ME!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""NOW!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"Dumbledore who had found this amusing asked the student who was levitating their professor to release them. Which Pansy did. And Professor Snape fell into a crumpled ball on the floor. Dumbledore sent him to the hospital wing. When he left, the whole hall burst out in applause and laughter. The teachers restrained themselves, only just though. I looked over at Pansy who was looking very smug with herself and she stood up and left the Hall first. Very quickly I noticed most of the other people in the group leave so I nudged Harry and Ginny and we stood up to leave too.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Where are you going?" Asked Ronspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Uh. We have some Head duties to attend, sorry Ron," replied Harry quickly. I was going to invite him to join us but obviously some people didn't want him… strange.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"The three of us walked back to our common room and I walked over to Draco who looked up and smiled at me. I sat down next to him and let him slip his arm around my shoulder. Ginny grinned when she saw this. The last ones came in through the door and rejoined the circle.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Ok, it was my turn and Ginny picked truth, so may I ask now?" Everyone chorused in yeses "Ginny, I want to know what that secret was, the one you said you would tell us if we didn't all, well you know what one I mean."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"Ginny turned pale at this "do I really have to? Can I just pick dare?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"Suddenly everyone was paying attention to her, "No, you chose Dare, no backing out now said Draco.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Ha…sle…gther.." She said very quietly and quicklyspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Ginny! Don't you dare tell ANYONE!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""I'm sorry Harry, I can't back out."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that, do you think you could repeat it?" asked Michaelspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"Harr…lept…toeth.."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Pardon?" he said againspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""HARRY AND I SLEPT TOGETHER! I'M NOT A VIRGIN!" everyone looked shocked at this. Harry had his head in his handsspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""if ANYONE tells ANYONE, I'll you!" said Harry. I looked at him, gaping I suppose. I was just so shocked. He hadn't told me about this… I mean it was his business, but I was his best friend, and it comes as a bit of a shock. I just kept looking at him and I could tell he was becoming ever aware of my eyes on him so he just ran to his room. I'd give him a couple of minutes and then follow him. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Who knew? The two innocent ones were the least innocent ay?" Said Draco.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Shut up," I hissed. I could see Ginny looking as if she was going to be sick. She knew she would never have to tell anyone that, and I ruined it for her. Oh God. This was my fault! I ran up to Harry's room and softly knocked on the door.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Harry? It's Mione," I opened his door and took in his room. It was really nice. "Are you OK?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"He didn't answer me, just looked away.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""I'm sorry, for asking Ginny."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""It's ok, you didn't know. Ginny shouldn't have promised to tell anyone that secret."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""I didn't know that you two had already…"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Yeah, I wanted to tell you. It's just that I didn't want you to think of me like Draco, you know like a guy who seeps with anyone. Because I love Ginny. And I think she's the one. I promise. You don't think any less of me do you?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"I almost laughed at him. "God no Harry! Why would I? You and Ginny are perfect for each other, and were meant to be. Whenever a person has sex it should be a personal decision. And if it felt right to you and Ginny then I think its great for you two to be able to share such intimacy. It's your private life and you have a right to keep it that way. Whenever a person chooses to is up to them. And somebody shouldn't look down on them if it felt right to the persons. You don't need my approval because if your ready then I support you 100%. But your right, I don't think it is something to just throw away, but I know you wouldn't have done that. Ok? Don't look so worried!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"He seemed a little bit more relieved when I had finished my little speech. Glad that I didn't think of him a man slut or something, like Draco. Wait a minute; I wonder if Draco has… it never occurred to me before. What if he has?span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""So how are things between you and Draco going?" He asked, eager to change the conversation topic.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""They're great. I think. Well atleast I'm enjoying myself. He is so different when he's up close and personal. He seems to genuinely like listening to me, and what I have to say. We sit for hours at night talking about whatever. You're finally getting some time off from me ay?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Yeah, and my substitute actually seems to like staying up till two in the morning talking about boys," I playfully punched him in the stomach. Actually, come to think of it, even if I tried my hardest to punch him or Draco in the stomach, it would seem like play to them. Their abs were hard as rocks!span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongDracostrong/span/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"Well, the truth or dare game provided some light entertainment for the night. I was just finding it hard to believe that Harry wasn't a virgin. Ok, so most guys at Hogwarts weren't. But I never thought that Mr Innocence himself would be so devilish. Especially with his best friends little sister! It all just added to the fun. Except the bit with Hermione and Justin. I didn't like that bit. No one knew, but I had only slept with one girl. Pansy. And nobody knew it was her I had lost my virginity to. It was awkward because our Parents had forced us into it, and she was still a slut back then. Most people guessed I had done every girl in Slytherin house, but it's not true, but I haven't lied. I just never deny sleeping with whomever the persons who's asking is talking about. And girls all wish they had slept with me so they automatically say they have just to make the other jealous. It all works in my favour. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"It was awhile before Hermione came out of Harry's bedroom and when she did she headed up to her own room, probably to read as the game had been abandoned. Our games never went very far did they? I followed her up and knocked before I entered.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"Sure enough, she was lying on her bead in her nightie, reading a book. She looked good. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Are you going to bed?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Yes, I'm just reading for a little while but. What about you?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 144.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""I dunno, I guess so. I just came in to see you." There was something about her. Like she wanted to ask me something but was scared too or worried about it. But I didn't push her, she'd ask whenever. "Goodnight, Bella," I said softly and leaned over the bed and began to kiss her passionately. She returned my kiss and then said "Night, Draco," She smiled at me and then went back to reading her book so I walked out of the room and went into the library, selecting a book about this enchanting goddess who charms the un attainable guy into being hers. Very good read. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span /p 


	14. Chapter 14

The Wrong Person at the Right Time Chapter Fourteen

**Hermione**

When I woke up the next morning, I remembered that it was Saturday, the beginning of a weekend and only a few hours till the Halloween Ball. I walked into the bathroom where Draco was, standing at the sink brushing his teeth. We were standing there, both brushing our teeth, looking in each other's mirror at the other. He spat before me and cleaned and gargled and waited for me. He put a mischievous grin on his face. I spat and gargled and I felt his arms wrap themselves around my face. I smiled and he said "Good Morning, Cinderella," and then turned me around for a kiss, something I had been thinking about all night, ok, I also thought about Harry and Ginny, but lately I found Draco preoccupying my mind even more.

I was meeting Gemma at 10am to go into Hogsmeade and look for last minute costume additions. I was going as Helena from A Midsummer's Night Dream, as suggested by Draco and he would be going as Demetrius. My costume was pretty simple. I had a mask to conceal the areas around my eyes and the bits of the eye that it revealed would be outlined in silver eye shadow. I was wearing simple cherry lip-gloss and my hair would be spiral curled and be put up into a very loose, messy bun. The actual costume was a long dress; pale blue (I had checked this time) that was very 19th century except it didn't have a full skirt. The sleeves were long, but light and see through. My shoes were plain flat flip flops in blue, with a touch of glitter and my chest which was rather exposed in the dress was going to be covered in body glitter gel.

My costume was no worry to me, and knew Draco would be ready. He positively loved dressing up. It was Draco and I. It was the fact we were appearing together and I had no idea what would be happening. I mean, the Halloween Ball/Dance was just like every other but it was an awesome holiday for witches and wizards, although most witches at Hogwarts took it as a chance to dress up in elegant dresses and robes, not very scary. We were going to that ball as a couple. It was time to go public to "appear" so they say. And that was enough of a scare for me this Halloween. I was going with this guy I had fallen for in a matter of weeks, the complete opposite of me and sworn enemy for the past 6 years. I hadn't even told Ron yet. (Lavender had promised not to say anything) All the doubts I had been having about our relationship would be confirmed or put away in my mind forever tonight. It was going to be real. So far I had been living in this little fantasy land you go in when you first fall for a guy and realise he feels the same, or begin going out and mine was worse than most girls, considering who I was living with in this fantasy land.

I had to talk to Gemma and Ginny.

When I finally got downstairs, Gemma explained to me that Michael, Justin and Harry would be tagging along. I nodded and whispered that I needed to talk to her. I saw Draco on the chair, reading a book and his forehead was creased. I was almost positive that he had also spent a lot of time thinking about tonight. It was worse for him. Slytherin's could be bastards. As I glanced over him while everyone was gathering their coats and stuff, and Draco looked up and smiled at me I realised something. He was even more cute reading a book than when he was arguing with me.

Luckily for me, Gemma understood straight away. And she really helped. She assured me that everyone thinks they're in love when they first go out. That's what it was like for her and Michael and now look at them. This earned her a shout from Michael exclaiming he did love her. She just smiled and said, "I know sweetie," Then she asked me a hard question,

"What are you going to do if no one does accept you? Like Ron?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But if no one does accept that we are a couple maybe it is to unbelievable and Draco and I are just kidding each other. You said you made a Love potion for someone else in Hogwarts! Could it have been me?"

She laughed at me "No, actually I helped a guy make that. He was in Ravenclaw so you don't know him, Anyway, If nobody wants you together after tonight, are you going to be able to stay the way you are with Draco?"

"I don't know, I just don't" I thought of Draco and how cute he had looked and everything he had told me and things he had done for me. It might sound superficial but if Gryffindor doesn't want him for me, then maybe, maybe I was going to have to let him go. And that would kill me. But Gryffindor was my family so surely they would see how much he had changed? Just like Harry and Ginny had been able to... God, this idea of going together seemed so stupid. Why the hell did I have to fall for Draco?!

**Draco**

There was something seriously bothering Hermione this morning and I think I know exactly what it was. It was the Halloween ball tonight. I had asked her to go with me. I refused to go with anyone else, which really seemed to piss off my Fan Club, but that's the point I'm coming to. What are people going to think?

Slytherin will honestly try and kill Hermione if they don't like the fact their Slytherin king is with her, no matter that they have basically rejected me since the beginning of the year. Blaise had tried to assure me it would be ok, but it wouldn't.

Honestly? (A/N I seem to be using this word a lot recently) It doesn't matter what I say, and how scared they still are of me, they won't hold back the insults because she's with me or because she's Head Girl. It will probably be worse. I had been hoping all night that maybe we could just stay in the shadows but still let enough light in to see we were there together, you get what I mean?

If I lose Hermione, I'm going to die. She IS the first thing I want to see in the morning, and the last thing I want to see before I go to sleep. And if Slytherin and Gryffindor, not to mention the other houses, can't accept it like their model prefects have, then I shall just have to kill them all.

**-THE BALL-**

**Hermione**

I was standing outside the great hall with Draco, talking to Parvati about the latest Witch Weekly magazine when Ron walked up behind her. He shot Draco a strange look and then he questioned me with his eyes, trying to figure out why I was standing with Draco. So I walked away and into the hall to sit at our table.

The enchanted sky was once again shining with stars and there were candle pumpkins floating in the air. The room was mainly decorated in orange and the typical Halloween decorations. There was a stage to the side of the room where a band was setting up and a cleared area for a dance floor. The tables were quite big, but there were still a lot of them. I had let the Prefects have quite a lot of input into this one and it looked good. We had wanted it to be more of a dance/disco/party because Halloween was supposed to be a fun holiday. There was a long table that was covered in candy and chips and punch and juice for everyone as snacks and there wouldn't really be a meal but nibbles that would appear on the table.

As I sat down in my chair, I noticed Ron go over and get a Toffee Apple. The guy constantly thought about his stomach. As I laughed out loud at this, the band began to play its first song and everyone else entered the room to head to a table or on to the dance floor. Draco offered me his hand and led me to the dance floor. As we finally made it to the middle of the floor, the band stopped playing and Dumbledore spoke up.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I do hope you enjoy yourselves tonight, it is the wizarding communities most famous holiday so take it as a chance to do something you wouldn't normally and remember to have fun with all of your friends and your partner. We have got a live band in the house (everyone cheered and clapped at this) and lots of candy and drink to last everyone a year. So, that is all for me, Enjoy!" with this the band began playing a loud fast song and it seemed like they had installed muggle lighting just for the dance floor. It was like the nightclub that Harry and I had snuck into in the holidays, except in a confined space. The rest of the room was lit up by moonlight and candlelight again with the ghosts floating around enjoying themselves, gossiping about everyone.

As the fast songs continued, and the people ate and danced, I finally got tired and went to sit back down at my seat, leaving Draco to contend with the strange looks we had been getting all night. It seemed people had noticed we were there together and quite a few girls didn't like it, nor did many guys for that matter. I had been avoiding Ron, and whenever one of the prefects went over to talk to them, I caught Harry giving them death glares, making sure they didn't spill his and Ginny's secret. He finally came and sat next to met, content that Gemma had only being saying hello to Ron, not telling him what Harry and Ginny had done.

"Honestly Harry, you need to give us a little more credit. We are not exactly going to blurt it to him, especially after you promised to kill us if we did. But he'll find out soon enough you know."

"Yeah I know, but it's better left a secret. For now. And you've been avoiding him altogether. He keeps asking about you. He wants to know if you're here with Draco."

"Did you answer him?"

"No, I just change the subject. You need to tell him yourself, I'm not doing the dirty work. People often kill the messenger."

I laughed at him and thought about how I would break it to him.

Very slowly people drifted off the dance floor and came to sit down and eat, as did Draco. As less and less people were left on the dance floor, people looked at them and smiled and saying how cute they were. There were only three couples left on the floor when Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the dance floor.

"What, are you doing?" I hissed at him, very aware that people had noticed us moving towards the floor.

"Actions speak louder than words," he whispered back and gave the final tug to get me on to the floor and he pulled me into him and we began dancing. I knew exactly what he meant now. He was showing everyone that we were together instead of actually having to tell everyone. People stopped whispering and just looked at us. I tried to ignore their stares by seeing who the other couples were. One was Pavrati and Dean, the other were some Hufflepuff 6th years, and * gulp * Lavender and Ron. Great, atleast he hadn't noticed yet because I think Lavender may have purposefully turned him so his back was facing us.

Draco interrupted me from my worries,

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I'll have to let you know," I smiled and went back to enjoying myself being wrapped in his arms.

But that couldn't last for long and as the song started to end, Ron turned around and looked right at us, and his mouth fell open.

Then as the song actually finished, the silence filling the hall, Draco bent his head down and placed his lips on mine. I couldn't help but smile at how good it felt, but then snapped back to reality as I saw Lavender pulling Ron back. Draco let go of me and turned to directly face Ron.

"You Bastard," Ron said in a calm tone, swung his arm back and then WHAM, he planted it on Draco's chin.

"RON!" I exclaimed, shocked at what he had done, he was staring at Draco with venom in this eyes.

"I'm not going to fight you Weasley," Draco said, staring right back at him,

"Good, it will make this a whole lot easier then." He stepped closer to Draco and kneed him forcefully in the groin. Draco fell to the floor, wincing. By this time, Harry had arrived at the floor.

"Ron, what do you think you are doing?!" He asked, angry

"Didn't you see him Harry? He kissed our Hermione!"

"And did you see Hermione pull away? NO, which meant she wanted it you dick!" Harry replied

Ron turned to face me, I couldn't bare to look at him.

"Is it true, Hermione?"

I tried to look up into his eyes but couldn't, so I just silently nodded. He stiffened his back and then all of a sudden, jumped down on top of Draco and started wrestling with him. Lavender yelled out and Dean came over to help Harry stop the two boys fighting on the floor. Suddenly, nearly the whole male population of Slytherin and Gryffindor were jumping on each other, fighting. The staff just looked on helpless to stop the boys fighting. Blaise, Harry and Dean tried to stop them, but it was impossible with even the first years jumping into the pile and then a thought hit me.

"Oh shit, this is my fault, Oh god…. Oh no, what was I thinking?" I realised right then it would never be with Draco and I, it would cause the whole school pain. I was being selfish. I fled from the Hall, tears rolling down my cheeks with Lavender, Pavrati, Gemma, Ginny, Susan and even Pansy yelling out after me. They all ran out after me, knowing it was pathetic trying to stop the hundred people fight going on as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had now joined in.

I ran back to my room, ignoring their yells. They came in puffed and out of breathe. I started pacing my room, cursing and swearing under my breath, going crazy.

"Hermione, don't worry. It'll be ok,"

"Ok!? I just started a hundred man pile up in the great hall on Halloween, all because I wanted something. No, I'm selfish! This is all my FAULT!"

"Be rational Hermione, Draco is a bit more than something. Its everyone else's problem if they can't except it,"

"No! I wasn't thinking straight. How could I fall for him? It's just like him to cause trouble! Harry swore at Ron, he was angry at Ron!"

"Ron, oh god, poor Ron. How could I have done this to my best friend? Why the hell did he have to punch Malfoy? Why did Draco kiss me?! The freak was just the same, looking for attention! I should have guessed!"

"Hermione! Stop thinking about that, he loves you girl! He was not looking for attention!"

That night, I came to a conclusion. It would be impossible for Draco and I now, I had to do something, and it broke my heart thinking about it, but I had to prioritise. When he came out of the hospital wing that was it.

I cried myself to sleep that night.


	15. Chapter 15

The Wrong Person at the Right Time Chapter Fifteen

**Hermione**

When I woke up the next morning, I felt sick remembering last nights events. I got changed quickly and sat on my bed. There was a knock at my door, I was expecting it to be Draco but it was Harry.

"Hey…" he said quietly

"Hey,"

"Ginny said something last night to me and I just wanted to come and check if you were ok, last night was in the extreme's ay?"

"Are you ok? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"Just a broken arm, but Madame Pomfrey mended it easily, I'm fine."

I just looked away from him, ashamed of myself.

"Draco's fine now too, a bit tender still. He wants to know if he can come in?"

I looked at Harry who was searching my mind again. He wouldn't find anything, I was blank.

"Yeah Ok,"

"Hermione? Don't do anything you'll regret ok?"

He closed the door and there was some shuffling and murmuring and the door opened again, Draco's head sticking out of the gap. He opened the door a little more wider and stepped in.

"I'm Sorry," I said, before he could speak.

"It was my fault, I shouldn't have kissed you or anything. I'm the one who's sorry." He didn't look like he expected me to go and rush into his arms or anything. I wanted to, he had a dark ring around his left eye, where he had been hit.

"Draco, this isn't working. Nobody wants us together and maybe they're all right, we are too different and we're just kidding ourselves trying to make this work," I said in a rushed voice, louder than usual.

Draco ran to my bed where I was sitting. "What are you talking about?"

"It's just not working, we have to stop it before something else happens"

"But I've only just found you!" there were tears in his eyes now, it made my heart ache to see it.

"And now you have to let me go," I said, in a voice barely able to be heard

The tears were silently falling from my face, but it had to be done

"I won't let you, you can't."

I was helpless looking at his face. I wanted to rush over and kiss his tears away.

He moved closer to me, searching my face. He put his hand to my cheek and I closed my eyes

"Draco, please…"

"Hermione. How can you? You, ever the activist and not caring what people think. Slamming them for judging others. You're willing to give me up for exactly the same thing? Because other people don't WANT us together? " He stopped while a tear slipped down his cheek.

"How can we expect to stay together when it sounds like half the school is against us? Don't you get it?"

"Please, Hermione, I'm begging you," and his voice faded out. I just let another tear slip down my face and walked away. Away from him. He slid down the side of my bed.

We were too different. Dumbledore WAS crazy. We have just caused more pain, literally, inbetween the houses, and for ourselves.

I slowly walked down the stairs and became aware of 8 shocked looking faces, gathered together at a standstill, looking in my direction. The prefects had heard everything. I fled from the room and the shouts of Hermione had already started as I reached the portrait. Let them call me. It wouldn't make any difference to what I had just done.

**Draco**

I was speechless. What was I supposed to say? That I love her more than anything else in the world? No, because that would make me a fool. She broke up with me. WITH ME. She wasn't getting away from me. No, I wouldn't let her get away. I was going to persist after her until she admitted that she loved me and she had made a huge mistake. No matter what it took.

But I wasn't going to today. I couldn't bear to see her face; god knows what I would do. So I spent the whole day trying to avoid her and she was avoiding me, which was good because we were nowhere near each other. But if I saw Weasley, I wouldn't avoid him, no I would kill him.

Every time I passed a Slytherin they would look at me with contempt and disgust, just like I used to look at Hermione.

I refused to eat anything and in the end I went back up to the Hospital Wing, telling Madame Pomfrey I was still a bit sore so she went all sympathetic and gave me a potion and told me to go back to my room to have a sleep.

Life was dull without Hermione around. I now realised that I had to tell her I loved her. Because it was true.

**Hermione**

Harry followed me out of the common room. I tried to lose him but it was impossible, the guy was just way to fit so when I gave up I sat down at a tree by the lake, the sun shining for once. The weather so does not have any impact on your moods. I waited for him to catch up and hid my face from some of the other students that were passing whispering and looking in my direction.

"Geez Hermione, slow down why don't you?" He asked looking at me, waiting for his heart to stop beating so fast.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Because I had to tell you that you are a complete fool!"

"NO, I'm not! It seems I am the only un-insane one in that common room."

"Well if you are, why did you do that to Draco?"

"Because it was the right thing to do."

"Oh really? So I broke my arm just so you could do the "right" thing? Are you CRAZY?"

"I'm sorry Harry. But your arm is exactly what I'm talking about. No one wants us together so what's the point?"

"Because YOU want to be together. Draco wants you together. The only two people in this equation that matter. THAT'S the point!"

"Harry…"

"No, I'm not going to let you just throw him away, and neither will the other guys. We've SEEN what you two are like together. You laugh at his lamest jokes, forget there's anyone else around, share personal secret moments, even you said when you were flying, and you sit up talking all night, sharing secrets and feelings that you can't tell to anyone else!"

"But you don't get it. The WHOLE school is against this, not just Ron like when you and Ginny got together. Oh yeah, and then there's Ron. It would kill him!"

"Who gives a crap about Ron? You've known him long enough to know he'll get over it and if he doesn't and wants to throw away our 6-year friendship then let him. Because you had better let him know that if he doesn't like you and Draco together, I'm sticking with you."

I stayed silent for awhile, taking this in. God why did Harry have to be so…so… REASONABLE, even though he was acting rash about Ron, he knew he was in the right and I was wrong. But I had already dumped Draco, and the school… and STUFF.

"I told you not to do anything you'd regret…"

Later that night, the prefects had all discussed what they were going to do. Draco had eaten in his room that night, and refused to talk to anyone. Hermione didn't eat at all. They were going to get those two back together whether it meant lying or something. They would do it. They all knew it was wrong seeing them not together. They figured out all kinds of strategies and plots…

**Draco**

The next day I skipped all my classes for the sake of Hermione and went to see Professor Dumbledore instead. He had asked to see me after the fight but I was too sore, most of my ribs were cracked.

"Sugar Mice," I said to the gargoyle and the staircase appeared I stepped on to it and went up into his office. This place always made me feel small.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, please, come in,"

I stepped in and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Hermione dumped me," I said straight out, cutting to the chase. And for once, somebody had taken Albus Dumbledore the ever-knowing man by surprise. Unfortunately, I just wished it had been somebody else.


	16. Chapter 16

The Wrong Person at the Right Time Chapter Sixteen

**Draco**

"I beg your pardon?" He said, looking for a different answer

"Her- Ms Granger has broken up with me," he looked at me for awhile and then came out with another question I had expected,

"And why did she do this?"

"Well, you see, it doesn't really make sense to me, but it could to you. It was because of the fight on Saturday,"

"The one that was started because the student body did not like you dancing with their Head Girl?" God, Was he stupid? And why was he slipping in all these extra words. I felt like yelling "Speak like a normal human being!"

"Yes that would be the one, unless there was another human pile on in the grounds on Saturday which I am not aware of."

"Well what did she say, about the fight?"

"Ok, basically her reason's for breaking up consisted of this: We are too different; Nobody wants us together; it wasn't working and that we were kidding ourselves and the fight had proved that, which may I add was started by Ron Weasley?"

"Yes, and he has been suitably punished. I suppose she does have her reasons even though it is most unexpected."

"Unexpected? This whole relationship was unexpected! You were the one who started it! Fixing all our classes… dances… living situations… house UNITY? No, no you see because you thought you could play match maker with our minds and when we finally fell for each other, you thought It would be all peachy didn't you? And what are you going to now that you got the exact opposite to what you wanted and in the process of this you… you… made something happen to me! I can't stand not seeing Hermione, so I repeat, What are you going to do?"

"Let love run its course,"

"Love… run… Course?" I spluttered. The man was a fool; I would never have been in this situation if it weren't for him. "If you don't need to punish me for the other night I think I would like to leave, Sir,"

"Yes, Mr Malfoy, you are excused," I stood up, bowed my head and practically ran out of the room. The man infuriated me! And I knew it was no body's fault all this really. You could pick no starting point as to where the blame should go. But Hermione had left me and I needed her.

As I was walking along one of the empty corridors, people started filing out of the classrooms and there standing with Harry on the opposite side was Hermione. She looked beautiful and as if time started in slow motion I caught her eye and we stared at each other as we went passed, separated by the huge amounts of students and then I looked away, but I could feel her eyes on my back until I turned the corner.

**Hermione**

As I exited the classroom with everyone else, I saw him. He stood out from everyone else because of his platinum hair and being so tall. He turned around and caught my eye. As Harry dragged me along and I felt people shoving into me I couldn't take my eyes off him. His eyes were occupied and sad and then he disappeared from view, turning the corner. As my mind started working again, I swore and cursed.

What the fuck had I done? He was never coming back to me now, I had hurt him too much, besides, to him I was probably just a fling that was slightly more intelligent than all of his others.

**Harry**

It was crazy. I am not a fan of Draco Malfoy, but lately he had started to grow on me and the fact he is dating Hermione had made him see a little more bearable. Oh wait, he WAS dating Hermione but then she had gone and dumped him. She is really smart, but sometimes she just goes crazy. The rest of us had discussed about Hermione and Draco on the night they broke up, and decided it was time for us to get them back together. They were so early into a relationship that could go so far and she had ended it because Ron, being the hot headed guy he is decided to start a fight. And Hermione thought this was all her fault, typical.

I hadn't spoken to Ron since then. He was my best mate and all but sometimes he forgets that Hermione can look after herself and is different to him. He was so overprotective of her for a while because of his crush but that had ended before the war and then he met Lavender who was doing a good job with him. But sometimes I want to kill him. And now is one of those times. He had tried to talk to me, sought've, but he didn't want to look at Hermione and I was hanging out with her. He was in the wrong on this one. God, why do those two always have to fight?

Anyway, the Prefects and I had decided our first mission in Operation Hermione and Draco. We were hoping there would only have to be one mission because a) We didn't have any more than one idea and b) We could get into serious trouble. It was fairly obvious what we had to do. Hermione needed to realise that Draco wasn't a prick anymore and she needed to realise also that those feeling she felt for him were real and his were too. So we were going to lock them into a room together… Simple right?

**Hermione**

Early Tuesday morning, I was awoken by Michael. He said he needed to weigh me for a potion or something? I have no idea, I was still practically asleep and only when he started running with me in his arms with only my PJ's on did I start screaming. We were tearing down one of the corridors and when he stopped it was outside the Room of requirement. It was different than before, there were about 5 locks n the door and 8 sets of keys. Michael grabbed all the keys with a hand and shoved them down his robe, he opened the door and put me gently down on the floor.

"Sorry Hermione, it's for your own good!" He said, running out very quickly. I started to go hysterical as I heard the locks clicking so I started screaming

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! HARRY? HELP ME!" But my screaming was no good and I was hysterical with no idea what was going on. Was Michael working for some sought of Dark Wizard? I looked around the room and then notice that no dark wizard would set up a room so nicely for a prisoner. This time in the room of requirement, there was an entire glass wall, very similar to that of the Library in their house. There was one bed, a couch, a fire, a kitchenette, and a round table with some chairs. Simple but sought of cosy. I was only in my PJ's. They were new but not exactly all day wear, flannelette top and bottoms, long because of the winter, but she had nothing else to wear. But this wouldn't last long. Surely Michael was just kidding…

**Draco**

I was in my bed, awoken by some noise down the hall, disrupting my thoughts about how little my life meant when Harry ran into my room

"Draco! It's Hermione! You have to follow me!" I sprung up from my bed and grabbed a cloak quickly, dashing after Harry and Blaise who had joined us on the way out.

"What's happened to her?" I asked as we sprinted through the halls,

"We're not to sure, but you should come anyway," One of them called out. I had noticed we had reached the third floor and were running up and down it when suddenly Harry called out, '"n There!" to me. I ran through a door that had many locks and as soon as I was in, it closed behind me and I could hear the locks being done up.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Came Hermione's voice

"I… I came.. You're ok?"

"Ofcourse I am," she said annoyed "except from confused and tired. "What are you doing here?"

"They told me you were hurt... Harry and Blaise brought me to you, I followed them and then ran in here and then they…." Oh o, it suddenly clicked, and so did Hermione

"HARRY! BLAISE!" we both screamed, running and banging on the door

"Now, now, you two. It's for your own good, we promise!" and with that a letter was slipped under the door and footsteps could be hear retreating quickly. Hermione picked up the letter to read,

Dear Hermione and Draco,

You are both probably wondering what you are doing in that room. Well its quite simple really. We won't let you out until you realise what you need, and that Hermione is silly for dumping you, Draco.

We want to see you too back together AND SOON.

There isn't any point in calling for Dumbledore, we already have his permission so there : P

Remember we all love you (hehe, it may seem a bit ironic to you now, but trust us) and we can keep this up forever if we have to!

Ok, bye for now!

From,

Gemma, Ginny, Susan, Pansy (she claims she doesn't love EITHER of you), Michael, Harry, Justin and Blaise.

P.S. Somebody will be visiting you daily and inbetween classes and stuff, they'll be irregular so we can spring ourselves onto you! (Michael's idea!)

Well, I couldn't be happier about this. It was Hermione who had the problem. Actually, I did have a problem with this. She had DUMPED me, me – Draco Malfoy. I wasn't THAT soft yet. And as long as she didn't want to be near me, I could be just as spiteful.

"This is all YOUR fault," I said to her

"MY fault?"

"Yeah, you're the one who dumped me remember? For no good reason?"

"It wasn't going to work and you know it…"

I felt like yelling at her "But I LOVE you!" Ofcourse I didn't, and it seemed that things were very quickly turning back to the way they were.

"So, you stay over there, and I'll stay here… ferret boy…" It seemed to hurt her to say this to me.

"What happened to Draco?"

"I just can't… It would be easier if everything were normal again... I…. Not again…"

We were standing opposite each other in front of the fireplace, which was roaring, keeping warm as I realised I only had on my silk black boxers underneath my cloak.

"Normal doesn't include this you know…" I said trailing off in a quiet voice and stepped closer to her so our bodies had mere millimetres between us. I lifted her chin up with my finger, and bent my head down.

"Mal…" But I cut her off as I pressed my lips against hers. Hermione let out a little whimper and my hands moved their way down her(body to where her pyjama's separated at which their was a bit of skin. My hands touched it for a second before wrapping themselves around her waist. But they weren't comfortable there so one of them moved up and cupped her cheek, as did hers, placing themselves on my chest. All this time I was deepening the kiss. If it was at all possible, I had already forgotten how much I craved these, how amazing they felt. And just then, suddenly I felt her finally kissing me back, properly kissing me back. I wasn't expecting her to do this. I know it sounds stupid but why would she. Apparently it wasn't what she wanted. I brought her closer to me and as quickly as she kissed me back, she pulled away, with tears in her eyes

"No, normal doesn't include that,"

"What? Mudblood couldn't handle it? You really are a bitch you know? You led me on, you're just as bad as those Slytherin sluts!"

Very swiftly, she slapped me across the face. I placed my hand to where she had hit me.

"Don't you EVER call me that again, or I'll have Ron and Harry onto you like this," she clicked her fingers.

"And that's why one of them locked you in the room with me? Right? Wonder boy is really looking out for you now isn't he?"

"If you must know, he has this insane thought in his mind that we were like "meant to be","

So softly, so barely anyone could hear I whispered, "And so did I,"

This was going to be a long time. I couldn't believe her. How could she just forget me like that? I had treated her like no one else…

"Because she hasn't, and she NEEDS you to be a prick so she can stop loving you," Said a voice in my head. Maybe the voice was right. And if that was the case, well then I'd just have to be, NICE I guess, but it would be hard considering the things I had just said and the foul mood I was in, and her foul mood too

What Hermione and Draco didn't know was that unfortunately, Ginny, who was on her shift at watching them through the magical windows that were actually like video camera's had seen them kiss and then fight. She called out to the others

"We're in for a LONG wait!"

She couldn't see that both Hermione and Draco were regretting what they had said, and Hermione was starting to ponder that maybe if she gave into her feelings for Draco it would just be easier? Screw the rest of the school…. But she had a lot of thinking to do and the next couple of days would just confuse her more.


	17. Chapter 17

The Wrong Person at the Right Time Chapter Seventeen

**Hermione**

I was going to kill 'em. That's right. You heard me. And I'm not even going to care. HOW COULD THEY? They obviously thought this was some kind of joke but I don't find it very funny. Do most people find it funny when they're locked in a room with their ex and the relationship between you two is rapidly falling apart? Because if they do, I think they are all crazy. And you know what? Just to top it off? He kissed me!

The fool kissed me. It was plain evil. He knew it too at the end. He gave me what I had been longing for and getting used to not having, and then took it all away by calling me a Mudblood. I bet he planned it. It was honestly so good that I found myself kissing him back which is why I had to stop. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to let him ago ever again. But he made that so much easier when he had finished by calling me a Mudblood. The nerve of the arrogant prick. He also said that I led him on. ME?!

But you want to know the worst thing about all of this mess, is I'm back right at the start where somewhere inside my head, something is screaming that I want him. And all of a sudden, we're right back to our normal selves, calling snide remarks, insulting each other and just plain testing each other's patience. But I don't want to do that!

How did we go from that to this?

**Draco**

That girl drove me crazy. I wanted her so bad but yet was incredibly pissed off at her at the same time. She couldn't make up her mind wether she wanted me or not.

We had already been locked up in this room for two days and occasionally one of the prefects would come and talk to us through the door. Both nights I had slept on the floor, allowing Hermione to have the bed. I always found that looking into the stars helped me think. Tonight, after a night of silence I decided that I could no longer be locked in the room with her. I was going to tell her everything that had been in my mind, my thoughts, my feelings and hope to god that this un-Malfoy like act would be worth something.

I awoke earlier than her and when she finally did get up I watched her move around.

"Granger?"

She swivelled around to look at me, staring hard at me.

"We need to talk." She didn't say anything just poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch, still looking at me. I got myself a cup of coffee and then sat on the coffee table facing her.

"It's about us," She gave me a questioning look so I continued on. "I think, perhaps, I should just tell you everything, and maybe you'll I don't know, change your mind about everything. I don't care, I just want to settle this."

"Ok," She said slowly and motioned for me to begin.

"It's complicated,"

"Everything is complicated to you!" she snapped at me,

"This is going to be hard enough without you interrupting ok?" I didn't wait for an answer and quickly began.

"The way I feel for you is… strange. Like I don't think I can keep going on without you and sometimes I wish you would go away. But now, well, recently, my feelings changed. They always wanted to be with you yet somehow, after you broke up with me. Sometimes you look at me and it's like all this bullshit gets stripped off and I'm left with what's underneath and I kind of like what I see. Someone who actually fails. Someone who has absolutely no self control. Someone who says real dickhead things like "Mudblood". I like that part of me, you know. I like the fact that I know I can't control you or how I feel about you and that doesn't freak me out. At the moment, the only truth I know is how I feel about you, but more than anything how I feel about me, because of you." It took me awhile to say all this out loud, and when I finally lifted my head properly to look at her, her mouth was open.

"And I know that you're the one who broke up with me, but someone told me that part of that reason was because you doubted me, and what my commitment was to this relationship, so I wanted to clarify it, and to be totally honest, there's only three words left to describe it," I could see a slight dawning on her face as she realised what she thought I was going to say.

"And I think that those three words could be something like this… I Love You, " I myself was in silence now because that was the first time I had said them out loud, to anyone, and I didn't exactly plan on saying them to her right now either, the last bit just slipped out.

"I… You…I…I" she was trying to say something to me, now standing up, looking from me to somewhere near the ground, her hands not sure where to go. I had totally shocked her. Blown her away. I love that feeling, but I was slightly pre occupied at the moment.

"And I was wondering. I know it might be a big ask, but maybe we could rewind and start again?"

She looked hard at me, scrutinizing my face, searching me, so I allowed her inside my mind, and I sensed her prodding it with her own. It was kind of weird but I trusted her so completely, and besides, I had just told her my inner most thoughts. Screw the Malfoy last name; I should really just change it.

"On one condition," She had finally spoken. I looked into her eyes, "If you kiss me just like the first time we did,"

I grinned at her and stood up and walked forward. I was still only in my boxers and her in her pj's. I reached her in one step. "Sure," I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and placed my hand gently on her neck and then bent in and lightly touched her lips. A smile broke onto her face and then lifted her own head and I pressed my lips on hers again. I felt the warmth of her breath fill my chilled body, and her body heat joining mine as we pressed together and she wrapped her hands around my waist, before around my shoulders. My tongue instinctively slipped into her mouth and I felt her shiver just like at the start. I deepened the kiss and instantly felt the sparks of electricity between us. We parted regretfully and she broke out in a grin and a bit of a laugh. I saw the Goosebumps on my arms and then hugged her, breathing in her scent. About 5 minutes after we had broken the kiss, there was a whole lot of knocking at our door. It opened and bursting in came everyone, Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Susan, Justin, Pansy, Michael and Gemma, all smiling broadly.

"You see? I told you it would work!" Called Pansy from the back. No matter how much of a Slytherin she was, she couldn't resist the temptations of love.

I didn't even ask, and Hermione was blushing a deep shade of red, obviously embarrassed at them knowing what we were up to.

**Hermione**

Oh My God. It was cool seeing how flustered Draco got when he told me that stuff. But it meant so much to me. And then I realised that I didn't care about anyone else. I realised exactly how pathetic I had been, and weak, breaking up with him. I knew he was sincere with what he said.

And then he said those three magical words "I Love You," I was going to treasure that moment forever.

I was glad when the Prefects came to get us, but it made me blush a little. Draco gathered his cloak and together we all walked towards our common room, but were met with a rather unpleasant surprise staring at Draco and I who were holding hands at the front of the pack, laughing at all the incredulous ideas the Prefects had come up with since they locked us in the room if that one didn't work out.

Someone with bright red hair was standing stock still looking at us and when Draco and I stopped, making everyone bump into one another, Harry got an incredibly angry look on his face when he saw exactly who was stopping us.

This wasn't good news.


	18. Chapter 18

The Wrong Person at the Right Time Chapter Eighteen

**Hermione**

As the shocked looking Ron took a step towards us, automatically, Draco, Harry, Michael, Justin and Blaise formed a protective line in front of me.

"What do you want Weasley?" snarled Blaise

"Hermione? What were you doing?"

"if you want to talk to Hermione, then talk through us," Said Justin in a much more confident voice than normal.

"Oh come on guys, I just want to talk to her,"

"You've done more than enough of that Weasel," Snapped back Draco who had put out an arm to stop him coming any closer.

"Harry? What is this ridiculous thing, let me through to talk to her," He said looking back at me, sure that his best friend would let him through. Harry turned around to glance at me, my face must have looked funny because Harry said a very firm "No,"

"What do you mean No?"

" I mean, that Draco was right. You don't need to talk to her right now,"

"Oh for god's sake, just let me through," he snapped, getting impatient and started to try and make his way through my human barricade. Very quickly, the 5 boys had his arms around his back and a very tight grip on him, not allowing him to move an inch.

"Hermione?"

Everyone looked at me, questioning.

"Fine, tell me what you want to say."

"I just…How could you? I mean I thought you would have dumped him straight away after he fought me."

I almost choked, "excuse me? He fought YOU? I do believe that he said that he wasn't going to fight you and that it was you who jumped on him. You know what? I don't have to put up with this Ron, everyone's right. I tried to defend you but when your best friend makes you dump the guy who loves you, is he really that good a guy? I mean, you broke your other best friends arm. How can I be expected to even look at you? I have stood by you, put up with your comments and crap for SIX years! I even hooked you up with Lavender! But when it's my turn to have someone to make me fell special, I'm not allowed, is that it?"

"Sure, you're allowed! Just not Malfoy!"

"And why the hell not?"

"Because he's our enemy, you know? The guy who tormented you your entire Hogwarts schooling? The sick evil twisted Mudblood hater that we have all come to hate?"

"RON! Does it look like he's my enemy? People CHANGE, things CHANGE, WE change!"

He finally broke out of the loosening holds of the guys and ran up to me and started to shake me,

"Hermione? Please, just look at this! For god's sake, YOU'RE HANGING OUT WITH PANSY PARKINSON!"

"You leave ME out of this, red headed freak!" shouted Pansy from behind me,

"You have got to be under the imperious!"

This time it was my turn, my arm broke free and I slapped him across the cheek. "Jeez Ron, why do you make me do this?! If Harry can except it, why can't you? I am NOT YOUR LITTLE SISTER ANYMORE! "

" I KNOW that you're not!"

"THEN DON"T TREAT ME LIKE ONE!"

He looked back at Harry with pleading eyes,

"Harry,"

"Ron, please, don't do this, just don't ok? I've had enough of this bloudy bickering between you two! Hermione is RIGHT! Why don't you just accept the fact that maybe Draco isn't as bad as he was before the war? GOD!"

"Because I refuse too, he's got you all under the imperious hasn't he!"

"F*#K RON! GET IT! Just because something isn't how you want it or has changed, learn to ACCEPT It, I don't want to fight with you! You're being impossible; just leave Draco and Hermione alone! It's not their fault ok?" I don't think Harry realised what he was saying now, he just ran his hands through his hair and walked off.

I wanted to go after him but Ginny went instead. There was something up with Harry, and it wasn't just Ron and I. Maybe I should just wait awhile and see if he's ok. Nether the less, I walked back to the common room confused, worried and sad. It felt strange knowing that tomorrow Draco and I would be returning to classes as a couple together, and that people would be gossiping more than ever after our little disappearance act.

Draco Malfoy was in love with me. Kinda rolls of the tongue huh?

**Draco**

Right up til we met Weasley in the corridor, for a few minutes I thought that I could live like this forever, people to laugh with, Hermione… just sought've the stuff you read about you know? You have a bed to sleep in, food to eat, someone to love and somebody who loves you with all your friends. I'm not sure when all the prefects had become my friends but I would go with it. It wasn't exactly bad was it?

Anyway, Weasley met us in the hall and he said he just wanted to talk to Hermione, but it turned out she did most of it. That girl can get really angry when she wants to, I must make a little mental note of how far I can stretch her before she blows up like that.

Harry was a different matter. We have had our petty rivalries over the years, and sure we were filled with hatred then. But I don't think we ever actually thought about killing one another or wasting our breath on the other. Ok, so we did… but after the war we haven't and if he has ever blown up like that before, he's been doing it in private coz I have never seen the guy so mad. I did feel sorry for him though. I knew it was kind of my fault but I have never had to choose between my friends before. Being in the middle must suck. And there was something else on his mind… He was all happy for us when we got back together but he was slightly short on the smiling thing. I knew Hermione was aching to go and talk to him, but Ginny went instead.

Tomorrow we would go to classes, I didn't really feel like going to today's, and the whispers would start but Hermione assured me that she wouldn't listen to what anyone else said or did this time.h having Hermione and all of these other people around me, laughing, no


	19. Chapter 19A

The Wrong Person at the Right Time Chapter Nineteen A

**Ginny**

I ran after Harry when he left. I had known for awhile now that Harry was dealing with something else other than Ron and Hermione fighting, but he refused to tell me what it was, and it was starting to get on my nerves. What could it be that he couldn't tell me? We usually tell each other everything, ok, so he didn't always have some sought of ground breaking news but lately Lavender, Pavrati, Gemma, and I knew that he held pretty much everything that Hermione thought about Draco… he didn't tell us though. That's the thing. I don't get why he won't share his secrets and feelings that are really deep with me. It's fine to tell Hermione and insensitive Ron but not his Girlfriend? I was going to have one last go at trying to find out what was wrong but if he didn't tell me I wasn't going to bother anymore.

"Harry!" I called out to him; he had sat down against the tree near the lake. We were experiencing the weirdest weather. It was all Sunny and warm when it should be starting to get cold and jumper weather, but no, there were even people swimming in the lake today. Why did he always have to go all the way down to the lake when he was upset?

I finally reached him but he didn't look at me.

"Harry? What's wrong? You just walked out of there,"

"Ginny, for the last time, there is nothing wrong. You haven't stopped asking that question for like 2 weeks! If I say there isn't then there's not."

"But there is! You wouldn't react that way if there weren't! It's not just Hermione and Ron so don't give me that excuse again. Is it us?" I asked, suddenly hitting me that if it were about "us" he probably wouldn't talk to me about it.

"No, there's nothing wrong with us. Unless you think there is?"

"Well maybe there is, you won't talk to me, and we are becoming more and more distant since we've been back at school,"

"Distant? Ginny, I sleep in the room that joins yours! How is that distant?"

"No I don't mean literally I mean you spend more time with school, Hermione, studying, Quidditch. And the fact that we haven't been talking to each other like we used to is the big factor."

"No, Ginny, I won't talk to you about what Hermione thinks and says, that's the only thing you've wanted to talk about for the past month!"

"That is not all I want to talk about! I want to know what has been eating you for the past 2 weeks, and why all of a sudden you've turn into a typical man, not able to talk or show their feelings!"

"Because I can't talk to you about it!"

"No, but you can talk to Hermione about it can't you?"

"No, that's not it, it's just it doesn't involve you!"

"So? Since when has that mattered? I know you are dying to talk to Hermione about it, I've seen you watching her, waiting for her to be alone. So you distracted yourself from it by finding a new project that would make you forget your own! But it didn't work, and it's all come back to you! That's what happened up there in the Castle Harry! I know it and I want to know so I can help you!" I took a deep breath so I could continue. "But if you're not going to talk to me about it then maybe we should just, I don't know, avoid each other? Until you sought it out because whatever it is it's affecting our relationship and I don't want to end up like you and Cho, hatred."

Harry just stared at me in shock. I wasn't exactly breaking up with him, just asking for a break because I had no want to be around him with his moods constantly changing. Fighting with Ron wasn't healthy for him.

"Ginny, you're being unreasonable… If I tell you there's nothing wrong then there isn't and just because you think there is, you're asking me for a break? If you haven't noticed, I'm not the only one in this relationship who's busy and "distant" you've had your fair share of it too," He looked hard at me and as I looked at his beautiful green eyes I had to ask myself If I was doing the right thing.

"I'm not proposing we break up or anything, just cool it a little. Even if you don't think that I can see something's going on, I can and I want you to be able to resolve it and I just seem to be making things more difficult for you,"

"Ginny, please…"

"No, Harry, really," And I turned around to begin walking back up to the castle. I heard him shout my name a couple of times but I don't think he really meant it. The guy is messed up at the moment…

As I said "Chupa Chup," to the beautiful lady in the portrait, it opened with Hermione climbing out. And I knew exactly where she was going. I sighed and just said, "Down by the lake at the usual tree," She gave me a look with her eyes, I couldn't pick it maybe it was sympathy.

"Thanks," She replied and hurried off out the castle.

I felt a twang of jealousy because I knew that Harry would tell her… I wanted it to be me.

**Hermione**

As I came out of the common room and climbed through the portrait, I met Ginny. But she didn't seem very happy to see me and just told me where Harry was. I didn't know how she knew that that was what I was going to do but she seems to know a lot of things.

I walked towards the tree where Harry, Ron and I spent most of our summer time at school doing homework. He seemed to like it most there. I slid down the tree next to him and he croaked "Hi,"

"Heya," I gave him a smile and he tried to return it.

"Ginny wants a break, and that's as good as breaking up,"

I gasped, so that's why she was in a bad mood.

"What happened?"

"Well, she thinks I'm keeping something from her and that I am going to tell you. I think she might be jealous of you. She didn't like me not telling her the stuff you told me about Draco and the fact that we talk so much. Apparently I'm becoming distant by studying too much and playing to much Quidditch. I mean if I want to be an Auror I have to study. But it all basically came down to the fact that she thinks I can't talk to her and you and Ron,"

I thought about this for a while. Personally, I thought Ginny was right. Something is eating at Harry but why wouldn't he tell her? Not that I was particularly sympathising with her at the moment, she had practically blamed me for their break.

"Do you remember the war? And 5th Grade?" Harry sprung this question on me and it came right out of the blue.

"Ofcourse I do, I won't ever forget." He smiled at this,

"Neither will I. It seems impossible for em o do, no matter how hard I try. It was my fault that Sirius died you know that?"

"It wasn't Harry, it was nobody's fault except for that bloudy death eater," I said quietly. This is what he had been thinking about, but why?

"Do you know I have no family left?"

This was a hard question for me to field. "Well you have no blood or extended family but you have me and Ron, and Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley's, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore. People who love you which is what counts,"

"Yeah, but I mean, it would be nice to have a family member that I had met not to be murdered by Voldemort and his followers. I'm a bit of a failure when you think about it. I wasn't quick or smart enough to save Sirius, not good enough to save the Dursley's, too young to save my parents, even though they saved me. I wasn't even good enough to save Cedric Diggory."

"Harry, none of this is your fault. I can't believe that's how you have thought of it all this time! Your aunt and uncle and cousin didn't deserve to die. They were murdered in cold blood. They wished to stay as far away from magic as possible. It just shows what a monster Voldemort was. And sure, you say you weren't good enough to stop them, but there were TWELVE of them and only one of you,"

"What about Sirius? Try and defend me there."

"Sirius went down doing what was his life. Fighting for what was right and just. He told you to get out of there. Grade five was…" I didn't want to say mistake or anything because that would make it worse, "It was something that was inevitable. Maybe Sirius dyeing could have been prevented but the fight wasn't!"

He smiled one of those smiles people do when they think something's so unbelievable it's funny, you know it… bit insane.

"Here, ' he said, handing me an envelope from inside of his robe. I looked at him, but took it anyway and when I opened it and saw the contents, I was completely blown away.

Inside there were two different letters. One looked to be printed and the other had been hand written and two other photo's fell out of the envelope.

"Dear Mr Potter,

We are very sorry to here of your loss.

Mr Sirius Black was a client of ours a long time ago, and while his files are still with us, we have only just discovered that there are many things left in his possession and he had drawn up a will.

The will was dated on the day of your parent's death, which we are very sorry to hear of. The point of this letter is to inform you that everything on the will is to be given to you, his godson. We would like to set up a meeting to discuss this further with you.

We understand you are still attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you could inform Mr Albus Dumbledore of this, we will be happy to come to your school to settle our client's will.

The remaining items in the envelope are things that were found in his wallet, left at his house by a friend who said you would wish to have them.

Thankyou,

Sincerely,

Jake Rudulfhy"

I took a deep breath in and then opened the other letter.

"Hey Harry!

Hows it goin mate? I'm just fine, so is Buckbeak. He always seems to be hungry though. I guess it's normal. He's also injured. I'm a bit puzzled by the injury, its only just appeared

I haven't spoken to you, Hermione or Ron lately. You didn't want to meet in Hogsmeade and Lupin made me understand. I have had a great time recently. It was great having everyone over for Christmas, even though the circumstances could have been better.

It sucks being locked up in this place without many people staying for long but I promised Dumbledore.

Kreacher has gone bloudy mad, Hermione I'm sorry, but it's true.

I found a photo album of everyone in the order and your Mum and Dad's wedding recently, brought back memories, painful but warm all the same. I refuse to go down a wimp. I want to be like them, fight. I know you do too, but please mate, for the sake of me, everyone's right; you should try and stay out of trouble. Don't fall for any tricks and trust no one except your closest friends. God, if anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

Anyway, must dash, I shouldn't tell you this but an Order member's calling me, hope it isn't serious.

Bye Harry, and remember, well you know… I love you man.

Snuffles."

Tears were slipping down my cheeks and Harry looked as if he was trying very hard not to cry. Sirius had written this on the same day that he had died, pretty much right before he went to the ministry. No wonder why it wasn't sent.

I picked up the two photos and turned them over to see what they were of. One of them was a picture of a wedding… It was Lily and James' wedding! There was Lupin and Sirius and Peter and Lily with her bridesmaid. They were all beaming and waving brightly up at me. They were all so happy…

The other one was the clincher on my tears. It was the photo that was taken in third grade, the year we had met Sirius and Lupin and found out so much about their past, and Harry's too. Harry and Ron had their arms out and I was lying on them, smiling and pretending to flirt with the camera, just like I was Marilyn Monroe, imagining I was in a sparkling red dress, with strong men to carry me everywhere. Harry and Ron were laughing at me and rolling their eyes at each other and occasionally smiling up at me. They were wrinkled and had probably been in Sirius's wallet for years.

On the back of the wedding photo was some writing "Best Friends forever!" and it had six signatures on it, of everyone in the photo. The one of Harry, Ron and I was also written on at the back. "My smiling medicine," And then our names.

"How long have you been carrying this around?" I said, lost for what to say.

"About two weeks."

"So, so you mean that, you've been having to continuously think about this, and me and Draco, and Ron and problems with Ginny for the past two weeks without giving anything away to anyone?"

He just nodded.

"Oh my god," I said, barely a whisper.

"And the thing is, is that I don't think I can go to that meeting without you and Ron with me,"

"Ofcourse Harry, ofcourse. Don't worry." I still couldn't take my eyes off the pages in my hands.

"Hermione?" I took my eyes away from the papers finally and looked at the side of his face, and before he could say anything I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms tightly around him and he buried his head in my shoulder and began to cry. I tried to soothe him but it was useless.

No matter what they're crying about, if guys cry near me, it makes me cry.

And with memories fresh in my mind of the war, of the pain, of the heartbreak, of Sirius, of that night I keep next to my heart, never wanting it to come out, when Harry killed Voldemort. I remembered the feeling of the chains and Harry and Ron's warm arms around me when they found me at Voldemort's hide out. It's a time I never want to remember yet never wish to forget. The paddock where the biggest fight in the history of England took place, not that muggles knew anything about it. And the same paddock that held the littered bodies of those from the order and death eaters. The massacre that ensued on that final night. And most of all… The people I had to kill. Harry killed many more, but it never made it anymore easier having to feel nothing but hatred, which wasn't hard when you saw them murder a friend, but all the same. It made me feel ashamed.

I held him closer and together we sat there like that until the stars came up and twinkled above us. I realised that for the sake of Harry I had to see Ron and talk to him about what Harry needed. So I went to find him. I knew he would be in a REALLY bad mood and I had no idea what he would do to me when I approached me but I had no wish to see him anymore than him me.

The first place I went to look was the Gryffindor tower, which is where I found him. He was sitting at the window, looking down towards the lake.

"I saw you two… What's wrong with him?" He said, cutting to the chase quickly. I think it was easier for us. He knew when there was something wrong usually and was pretty good putting things aside to fix them.

"It's…. It's Sirius. Harry got this letter a couple of days ago and they want to see us about his will… and Sirius wrote Harry a letter and. He, he thinks everything's... and I don't know… the war," I said, I was crying again. I had barely stopped and here I was again.

"It's ok 'Mione," I knew he was only saying it because of the circumstances and that he was still un accepting of Draco and I, but I appreciated that he knew when to be sensible and caring. But it felt so good to have him say that.

"Come on, take me back to him and I'll talk to him," So I walked with him in silence to where Harry was. He stood up when he saw Ron and I coming towards us. Ron looked at him for a moment and then took a step forward and pulled him into one of those gruff, man hugs.

"It's ok mate, we'll be fine.' And I knew then that what Ron had said was probably equal to everything I had said in 7 hours. Leave it to a guy to sum it up in six words or less.

"Come here Hermione," He said and stepped in closer to my two best friends in the whole world, differences aside for an evening and they both enveloped me in a hug and until very late that night, we grieved for our loses, each other, and kept each other warm.

Harry hadn't even talked to Professor Dumbledore about the letter yet and we told him that we would go together after classes and see him.

As we walked up in silence together towards the castle that night, I was the first to speak,

"Ron, I…"

"Later Hermione,"

And when we finally reached the fork where we had to separate from Ron, all three of us just stared at each other and then Harry and I walked off down our corridor. He put his arm around my waist and whispered "Thankyou," I knew what he meant. But surprisingly, having to be with Ron was easy, and it was almost like our first years together, when Ron and I would have a silent agreement to end the argument or feud, but I knew it wasn't the first years and things between Ron and me still needed patching, but we would work on that later.

We opened the portrait and were greeted by shouts and calls of people who ran to come and hug us telling us how worried they had been, but Ginny wasn't one of them, and Harry noticed too.


	20. Chapter 19B

The Wrong Person at the Right Time Chapter Nineteen B

**Hermione**

It's strange isn't it? How people can go from an emotionally draining afternoon, thinking that nothing can make it better, that your life is just so messed up and complicated even if it isn't and then suddenly you can feel warm and cosy and as if the world is a better place when you have friends.

Well that's what happened last night. Harry Ron and I spent like seven hours just crying and talking about the deepest things inside of us and our memories. And then I opened the portrait door and was just ambushed with hugs and kisses and warmth from everyone that I love minus my parents. Actually, I had talked about my parents with Harry and Ron. Since the war I had become more and more estranged to them. A lot of the holidays were awkward as I was recovering from injuries inside and out from a war they knew nothing about. They couldn't understand me and I didn't want them to ask me questions so we spent most of the holidays in forced politeness and only when the Weasley's and Harry came at the end of them did it feel like it used to.

Harry and I were ushered into the common room and I looked over at the table where there was a mountain of food and Ginny was putting more of it on the table. We all sat down but neither Harry nor I ate. It was nice being with everyone even though they were still fussing around me.

I didn't really feel like sleeping by myself that night and I whispered this to Harry who nodded and I knew he would let me come and stay with him that night. I knew I should've gone to Draco but I didn't want him getting any ideas even though I don't think I would. He looked to petrified and relieved and glad when I walked in the door it was almost funny and he and Gemma had fussed the most. I had to question whether he would be jealous. Ohwell I spose I would find out.

And then, as if Susan had read my thoughts, she looked around at all of us, wit most people now becoming more quiet as they finished their meals, content.

"Let's have a sleepover," she said.

"A sleepover?" asked pansy. She, like me, was wondering what his meant in terms of where we are.

"Yeah, I'll summon some sleeping bags and we can join them all together and we'll all sleep in here. It's really fun, I did it on the holidays with my cousins."

Most of the guys looked excited about being allowed to sleep with the chicks but Harry stayed glum since, a) he was thinking about other things and b) Ginyn obviously wouldn't want to be near him. But he did seem to like the idea of it a little bit. I for one thought it was good to stop me having dreams about the war and Voldemort and Sirius. It might provide some light relief for me too.

So Susan summoned eight sleeping bags,

"Um, how come there are only eight sleeping bags?" Gemma called out, "I mean, I know Hufflepuff's aren't exactly the brightest bunch but you can count right?"

Luckily Susan and Justin just laughed this off, "no, no, you see when we join them together it will still be really big, just trust me," So we did trust her and what do you know? When we finished zipping them all together she was right, it made one huge one big enough for an extra 4 people to fit

Everyone disappeared off to their rooms to get changed and brush their teeth and what not and when everyone came back downstairs, we fell into a bit of an awkward silence, deciding who should sleep where. After a lot of changing and moving and complaints from the guys the order was finally decided.

Ginny (who refused to sleep near Harry,) was at one end next to Blaise (who refused to be separated from Pansy,) Pansy (because she didn't trust Blaise to be next to another girl when she wasn't there), Michael, Gemma (because Michael wouldn't give up a chance to sleep next to his girlfriend without being ridiculed), Me (because I wanted to be in the middle), Harry (he requested to be next to me and I wanted to be next to him), Susan (because she refused to be at the end), Justin (because he wanted to be with Susan) and Draco had to go at the end (because no one else wanted to be so close to the window).

We climbed into the long sleeping bag and got comfy. As we had finally all settled down and stopped moving and were gradually becoming more tired, Blaise called out,

"Hey, check me out! I've got a chick on both sides," Pansy growled at him and Ginny said,

"Lay a finger on me and I can't be held responsible for what might happen to you,"

Everyone laughed at this and then everyone said a very long round of good nights, we were all trying to get the last one in. The couples kissed one another good night, except Draco was too far away for me to kiss…unfortunately.

Justin finally completely extinguished the light with his wand. I squeezed Harry's hand and said goodnight to him again and then fell into a sleep, which was fairly undisturbed. At one point I did dream about the night that Voldemort took me. But I woke up before I got to the worst part.

Basically, on the third last night of the war, Voldemort had found me at Harry, Ron and my hide out. The three of us were on our own and I was the only person there, the other two had gone to try and contact another member of the order that was close by. Voldemort decided that rather waiting for Harry and Ron to come back and kill them, he would take me deciding that the loss of me would be worse than any other punishment for Harry and Ron. There was uproar from both sides when it was discovered exactly what had happened to me. The dark side congratulated Voldemort on his ingenious idea and the "good" side went into an even bigger frenzy on how to get me back. It was the first time in the war someone had been taken as a prisoner and not been killed. They put chains on me, didn't feed me and regularly used the Cruciatous curse on me. I put myself down for dead when Harry and Ron didn't come for the bait, which was I. And then, on the night that Voldemort was destroyed forever, Harry came forward and said if they let me go, he would give himself to Voldemort. The let me go, sought've. I was put in a room without the chains and presumably showed Harry that I was free. I don't know how as we have never recounted what happened but about 15 minutes later, Harry and Ron burst in the room and taken me with them to the paddock outside the hut I had been hostage in. And the three of us along with Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Draco, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Fred and George faced the remaining death eaters that had stayed with Voldemort. Bellatrix (she must have been loyal to survive fifth grade), Percy, Voldemort, Lucius and 2 other's I never found out the identity of. Draco fought his father and called a Dementor to suck out his soul. The rest of us just fought until we killed, but ultimately, it was all dependent on Harry and Voldemort. While the rest of us sunk into the shadows, Harry and Voldemort were by themselves and duelled for about 10minutes, until finally Harry had him in a position to use the killing curse on him. Which he did.

Harry barely talked to anyone for 2 weeks. And then h appeared to totally erase the whole thing from his mind. Obviously not.

I also thought in my dreams that night. I hadn't been to a single class for a long time. How could I have missed that much? How Dumbledore had allowed it I did not know. It was just unexplainable. What was I going to do? I must have missed so much.

When I woke up, I was the first one to awake. And god was there some awkward positions. I was curled up in a little ball with Harry. There were some white marks on my stomach from where he had gripped so hard on me. For some reason I don't think he had had very pleasant dreams. I carefully slipped my other hand out if his and stood up, not wanting to disturb anyone. I walked over to the table where Colin Creevy's camera was. The prefects had confiscated it the other day.

"Perfect…" I thought with a sly grin on my face… "This is going to be sooo good," I set it up on automatic picture, giving me 30 seconds to race back to my spot and reclaim the position I was in with Harry for it to take a shot of all of us. They were going to either kill themselves or die laughing.

Basically what had happened was this.

Ginny and Blaise had hold of each other, the same as Pansy and Michael (they had obviously turned to the wrong side,) and Ginny and Blaise had turned horizontal and Ginny had her head on Michael's side. Gemma's feet were sticking out the end, how she had managed that I do not know, how could she breathe? And pansy was holding on to one of them with her spare arm that wasn't around Michael. Harry and I had joined together too. He was lying with his back to Susan and I had been curled up in a little foetus position and had cuddled into his stomach. His arm was around my stomach. I would have had to change position to let him have it back coz it was like closed in there. and the right hand that was behind my neck was in his hand too. Somehow I don't think Draco would like that bit of the picture. Justin was lying on his back and Susan was sprawled horizontally over his stomach with a hand on Draco's back who was on his stomach spread out like in a star jump position and his hair was all messed up. He and Justin had also been holding hands

It was pretty damn funny but maybe you just needed to see it.

Everyone woke with a jump at the sound of the flash and it was HILARIOUS I tell you. Gemma's top body had sat bolt upright like a corpse and started screaming why was it so dark. Pansy yawned and went to stroke Michael's head who was frozen stiff, looking very scared at Pansy who suddenly realised that the person she was cuddling wasn't Blaise. Blaise said,

"Hey Babe, how you goin?"

"BLAISE! That's not me!" Pansy screamed,

"I know, It's Ginny," he grinned at her and she blushed red when she realised the position she was in.

Justin tried to move but then her realised he couldn't because a) someone (being Susan) was lying on top of his stomach and b) His hand was attached to someone. He suddenly yelled when he realised that it was Draco's and looked down at Susan and stopped and smiled at her.

Draco, not being a morning person just removed Susan's hand and looked disgusted at how he had ended up.

Harry just looked a little confused but didn't mind and let go of me once again. Then someone in a very weak voice called

"Did, did, some, some one take a picture of that?"

I just grinned and then was bombarded by pillows coming my way. I managed to scramble out and grab the photo and I passed it to everyone. They all laughed at it in the end and I found a frame in one of the desk draws and put it up on the fire mantelpiece where it still sits.

However, the laughter from Harry and my voice stopped pretty soon as we realised that we had decided to go and see Professor Dumbledore about Sirius's will today. Things just always catch up to you.

**Harry**

We had never talked about the war. We didn't really talk about 5th grade either. And maybe that's why when that letter came to me it was so hard. Because I had kept everything sought of bottled up. I didn't talk about Sirius funeral, about losing Hermione, about having to kill all those people, about having to either become a murder or my end would end in it. Either way murder was inevitable in my life. I don't think many people had had to contend with that on their minds, so I just figured no one would understand.

I manage to put all of that behind me and have for quite a while now. That was until that letter came from Sirius's solicitors. And the fact that they had only just realised one of their clients had died disgusted me. And then Ginny told me she wanted a break.

I usually tell Ginny everything. Kind of. But this was something that I didn't want to tell many people about. Hermione and Ron I could tell because they had lived through this with me and had experienced it. But Ginny had not been allowed to fight. Not by me or her parents and the rest of the family. It was just way to dangerous. She had fought a little until the Dursley's were murdered and then Mr and Mrs Weasley told her she wasn't allowed. They probably would have let her keep fighting except that I talked to them. I told them how much she meant to me, the same as Ron and Hermione, but I could sense that Voldemort was coming closer and he was taking out anyone that could be close to me, or tried to anyway. It was bad enough me having to put most of the wizarding world in danger just so the guy could kill me. I did not want anyone fighting except the order and Dumbledore fighting with me. And I told Hermione and Ron that too. So Hermione and Ron joined the order. Trust them to do something like that.

And when Voldemort took Hermione I was shitting myself, excuse the expression, not because I was scared, well I was suppose, scared of what he would do to her. But mainly I was pissed off at myself for letting him do that. Taking a possession (I realise Hermione isn't a POSSESSION, but go with it) that was so close to my heart. I couldn't believe it was happening. That I had allowed him to do that. It was my fault too. I had made her stay there, not that she wanted to come. But what we were doing was supposedly more dangerous than her staying by herself. And because I made her stay she had to endure the most painful moment of her life.

Do you think it's funny how one or I guess two letters can just release all these emotions and memories you thought you had forgotten?

I wasn't exactly that surprised that Ginny asked us to have a break, because basically we had been asking for it. I don't think I had spent any private time with her since that first night in the common room.

Anyway, now I had to go to Dumbledore's office after class and tell him all about it. Whether he knew about it or not I didn't really know or care.

Actually, I had to thank Susan too, for last night. Even though I still had bad dreams, it was easier to have to deal with them when friends surrounded me, and the fact that I got a laugh out of it in the morning was good. It was a great idea. I think everyone enjoyed it. And now we have that ghastly photo on the mantelpiece to remind us if it. I bet there are a few people in our common room who want to know how to get rid of it so Hermione doesn't notice it.

As we walked to class, Hermione talked on and on about how many days of classes she had missed and how disgraced she was that we had allowed it to happen. Some things will never change.

**Draco**

I didn't question the whole sleepover thing. I just went with it because Hermione looked so thrilled at the idea of not having to be in her own over large bed that night. But I didn't get to sleep next to her…

Actually, I don't think I did expect to be able to sleep next to her, not with the state that she and Harry were in. I had a feeling it was about the War. I don't know what set it off but anything can and I knew what it felt like.

Handing my father to the Dementors had perhaps been one of the hardest things that I had to do but I don't regret it. Not one bit. He got what he deserved, perhaps even less than what he deserved and I just taught myself not to think about it. Just like when he used to use the Cruciatus curse on me. You learn not to let them hurt you or even make you flinch. You couldn't show pain to my father.

I just didn't fight for most of the war. I knew I couldn't fight for my father but I didn't exactly want to fight against him either. I had no idea what to do so I just didn't do anything. Only after six months of the war did I decided that it had to end soon and since I couldn't fight with my father, I had to fight against him.

I never even doubted going to that final battle that night. There was no question about it. I was going and I took pleasure in seeing the end of a man that was truly pathetic in every way and form. I had had no wish to follow him or become one of his cronies even though he wanted me badly.

Although a lot of my generation Slytherin people hadn't fought, their parents had. And all for Voldemort's side. They wanted power and possession. So, while their kids aren't bad and they had no wish to oppose Dumbledore. They all decided to go to the safe house, which was set up for Hogwarts students, which you know I obviously refused. They don't hate me for not fighting with their parents; they hate me for siding with Harry Potter. They thought I had been living this lie for 5 years, just pretending to hate the guy. I did hate him, you have to trust me. But not enough to stop what was right in a major way.

So I was thinking about all of this as we walked to class, Hermione babbling on and on about how many classes she had missed. She was actually expressing genuine concern. The girl is so amazing.

As we pulled up outside Transfiguration and Harry went in to sit next to Ron, I pulled her aside and kissed her quickly on the lips and said Good Morning. She smiled at me, but didn't manage anything else. I think I had pulled her away from her world where everything revolves around school and books. And I don't think she liked it much because I pulled her into the world where her and Harry and probably Ron were facing issues that were beyond their grasp.

**Hermione**

Classes that day flew by. Typical when you want them to, they don't (which isn't very often for me) and when you want them to drag on so you can avoid something, they come and go really quickly.

I don't even remember eating lunch.

Before I knew it, I had arrived outside Dumbledore's office and calling out the password so we could step onto the stairs and go and talk to our headmaster.

As I sat down on one of the chairs, with Harry in the middle and Ron on the other side of Harry, I looked around the room, amazed at how it never ceases to amaze me.

"Ah, My dear children, how can I help?" asked Professor Dumbledore. He is perhaps the only person I allow to call me child because, compared to him, I am one.

"We needed to come and talk to you about something, someone," I said, as it seemed harry nor Ron were going to say much.

"And who may this be?"

"Well Sir, it's actually about Sirius," Sad Ron, I think he was trying to do this as quickly as possible. He did not want to have to remember Sirius because he always came to tears when he talked about him. He is such a man.

There was a look of understanding on Albus's face.

"You see, Harry got this letter awhile ago, and it tells him that everything in his will is left to Harry, however, they need to have a meeting to hand over his little possessions and the legal papers and what not," I said as Harry was still not talking, however he did hand Professor the envelope.

Professor Dumbledore sat there for awhile reading both the letters and looking at both of the photo's. I could see compassion filling his eyes.

"How long have you had this?" he asked. This time neither Ron nor me answered, leaving it to Harry.

"About two weeks," He finally answered, his voice croaky.

"Well I shall take care of this for you. Is there any specific time you would like the meeting?"

"Not really, it's the weekend now so it doesn't really matter when. But I would like Hermione and Ron with me,"

"That's fine."

We all stayed silent for a bit while the professor wrote something down.

"How are you three? This must have come as quite a shock I suppose, Are you doing ok?"

We all told the truth and Harry answered first.

"Not really Professor, I have had a lot better times than this. I just really want to go and sleep through it. It's cause a lot of crap at the moment."

"It's not an easy time for any of us. I tried to sleep last night but it was impossible. And reliving those times in my mind, I haven't allowed it to be an option but I couldn't escape it this time. If things had ended differently perhaps…" He stopped before he began to talk about Percy.

I just shook my head with tears welling up in my eyes.

"You know, I think perhaps you three are the only ones who I didn't talk to about what happened to them during the war. Everyone else came to me and I tried to help them, but not once did you three come to me and ask for help. I find that…"

"We didn't want to burden ourselves on you. There were a lot of other people that needed your time and guidance and wisdom and your comfort more than us. We had each other and others didn't have anyone." Harry answered for all of us.

"Alas, I do think the contrary. I do not think that any one needed me more than you three did at the time. I do not mean to say you were weak or anything. I found your courage and bravery one of the most amazing things I have witnessed, and how when you were united you could take down anything. You were the youngest people to fight and some of the very select few that were able to stand up to Voldemort himself. You watched people die, triumph, grieve and be tortured. How you can think of yourselves as burdens is amazing. Many people who suffered much less than you three have had to have treatment and help yet somehow you three, I doubt very much, have even tried to tell someone what happened to you out there, simply because you thought there were other people more desperate. That in itself requires an reward."

"But there were other's more injured and seriously hurt than us," Harry said, wondering why it was such a big deal just because we realised more people needed help than us.

"Yes, injured physically but even our own Madame Pomfrey could fix most of those wounds in a matter of days given the right instruments and potions. However I'm talking about emotionally injured when I talk about you three. Have you even talked to each other about it?"

We stayed quiet for a while trying to determine the answer.

"Sought of," I said. "Yesterday we all talked for a long time about it. But to bring up a lot of the stuff is painful. Even thinking about it makes you remember all the scars on the inside and out,"

"Yes but sometimes to treat those scars you need to release them. Write them down or talk to someone. Hermione, you were held the only prisoner of the war, and Ron, your parents both nearly died and you had to face your own brother. And Harry, you, you had to learn to accept the fact that murder was inevitable in your life and that you had lost your whole family. I might sound harsh or uncaring in being able to carelessly throw these words into the air but there true words and the fact you have been able to live with them inside yourself for so long astounds me." He said. He had already come round to our side of his desk and was sitting on it, staring at each of us. There was genuine concern in his eyes but I thought perhaps he was goin about this the wrong way as I was now crying and Harry jumped up and said in a strained voice,

"I have to go, thankyou for setting up the meeting," And stormed out of there. Ron looked from the door to me and I mouthed, "Go," so he went after Harry and I slowly followed them out after trying to say something to Dumbledore but I couldn't so I just ran to find Draco.


	21. Chapter 20

The Wrong Person at the Right Time Chapter Twenty

**Hermione**

"We haven't exactly had a good start have we?" I asked Draco who was sitting across the table from me eating.

"A couple of broken ribs, a break up, silence, and something I don't know about that is totally occupying you at the moment. No I would say that's a fine start. You know, gives you time to ease in to the relationship," He said with sarcasm and fun in his voice.

"No, I mean seriously Draco, I'm sorry that this hasn't been easy. It never was going to be but you know, as soon as we get together for the second time I start to practically ignore you."

"Ok, so we haven't had a great start. But we are together now and you know how I feel about you and your going through something at the moment that… that is something you need to sort out with you, Harry and Ron. I respect that, I do. But you can talk to me you know that, right?"

"Ofcourse I can talk to you. But you're right. It is something with Harry and Ron that I'm dealing with. It's the war. You know about Sirius?"

"Yeah, I practically told you that in the carriage in 5th year when he came as a dog. But he's dead isn't he?"

"Yeah, dead. He was Harry's godfather and we all became close with him. Anyway his will leaves everything to Harry. It's kind of made us all think about the War. You see, we never talked about it. Ever, not to each other or even to a teddy bear. It's all kind of coming out now."

"Oh, Well, are you all right? You know with it all?"

"Not really. But that's life right?"

"No! Life is meant to be this experience… seems to me that ever since you and Ron became best friends with Harry you've had a shit load of a one."

"Draco!"

"kidding,"

"But you're right I guess. Except I would never trade my friendship with Harry and Ron for anything. That's why I broke up with you before. Harry and Ron are I, and I'm them. If Ron didn't want you then I couldn't have you. Except I do now,"

"And don't you just love me?" He said with a grin on his face except he had food in his mouth and was too funny to be cute,

"Not when your mouth is stuffed with food like that!" I said laughing. He swallowed and then leaned forward over the table and kissed my cheek.

I just smiled, happy to be with him.

Dumbledore had organized the meeting for Saturday afternoon so as Ron arrived at our portrait hole I went up to Harry's room where he had been staying since the meeting.

"Harry? It's time to go."

"Maybe you and Ron could just go and take motes for me?"

"Harry, this isn't class. You have to come. You have no choice in the matter. Now get up."

He climbed off his bed and grabbed his wand and then I followed him out of the room, behind to make sure he wouldn't do a runner.

We walked to the office with Ron trying to distract Harry by talking about Quidditch. It helped a little. We stood outside the gargoyle and I grabbed Harry and Ron's hands and squeezed them.

"We'll be fine guys. It's just a will reading."

We jumped onto the staircase and when we walked into the office we were greeted by two perhaps over eager men. One was old and the other young, rather hot. I mentally slapped myself remembering that I had a boyfriend.

They both shook our hands and the usual greetings were said, you know, "It's a pleasure to meet you," and other such ramblings. We wanted to get this over with so we could just put it in the past and go back to the way we were before, not remembering the hard and most prominent parts of our life.

"Now, We do know of your-" he looked at Ron and I "-relationship with our client and understand you are here with Mr Potter to support him, however, in a letter that was with his legal files kept by Professor Dumbledore, he requests that what is Harry's, is yours. This brings me to actually tell you what you have inherited."

There was a surprisingly large amount of things in his will. They explained to us that ordinarily there wouldn't. But due to the war and most of his remaining relatives had died, he received most of the things in their will, as the last standing Black member which was now to be passed to Harry.

It involved a lot of money. Ron looked slightly awed when he heard the amount of money, which would be given to all three of them. But the most impressive thing on the will, and the final to be read out was the Black Manor at which all three of us had regularly stayed since 5th grade.

"His house is to be in possession of all three of you. He specifically states this in the letter, and your headmaster had testified that he had a verbal agreement with Mr Black saying he would see to you three getting his house, not just Harry and it was to be a joint decision what to do with it, And that's all."

There were a few more sheets to sign and Ron and I tried to talk to Harry who just nooded his head.

I owned a house… Well, practically. As good as.

Harry told us he wanted to be alone for a bit and Ron said he was meeting with Lavender so I decided to go and talk to Draco.

With only going 2 days without being with him, I was surprised at how much I had missed him in that short time. I hadn't been procrastinating about him for once, or worrying, or crying about him or kissing him, or dreaming about him. He was probably feeling a bit weird at finally getting together with me, and deciding to go public, yet we hadn't been seen together anywhere, apart from the dance of course and people thought we had broken up. And I had spent more time apart from him than with him.

I had been in class with him on Friday but I had been concentrating so hard to make up what I missed that I barley noticed anyone but the professor and had spent my time in the library.

I finally reached his room and knocked softly on the door and opening it. He was sitting on his bed with a book.

"Hey," He said softly.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine, what about you?" He said this with genuine concern in his eyes. He still had no certain idea what I had been doing lately.

"I'm ok I guess. I own a house. Well partly, and I would rather not if I could have the person who lived in it." I said, starting to feel emotional again.

"What do you mean?' he asked, putting down his book and motioned for me to come and sit on the bed.

I sat on his bed for hours that day and told him everything, well minus the parts about what Ron and Harry had said, and what I had felt, and that night at the war, and Sirius. Basically, EVERYTHING.

We talked through dinner. I cried a couple of times but I think talking about it was helping me slightly. But my wounds had been freshly re opened the other day so it was hard not to.

When I had finished, I should mention here that I did pretty much all the talking, he just did the comforting thing, he sighed and looked me over again. I think he was trying hard not to cry himself.

He seemed to be left speechless because whatever I had told him, as much as he suspected, I don't think he ever knew the depth to it all. So I changed to a new topic.

"Hey Draco? Come for a walk with me tomorrow?" I was going to make sure he came anyway. We were going public.

"Yeah, ok, sure, whatever." He smiled at me, reassuring that he had heard what I had said.

**Draco**

Ok so after Hermione and My little chat at breakfast, I was feeling a little better. I knew that she wasn't avoiding me, just recovering.

I spent the whole morning with Blaise and Pansy. Something I hadn't done in awhile and it was fun until some other Slytherin's came over and asked why Blaise and Pansy were hanging out with me. I smirked at them and touched my wand. They jumped back but Blaise just said, "because you won't fuck off,"

I had no idea what that meant and didn't get it. But he said it to the guy and every other kid that asked. They soon got the idea that not to bother us.

I picked up an early sandwich and went back to my room to read.

It wasn't her entrance that was spectacular, more what she said to me that afternoon. Harry and Ron had had their turn, and now it was mine. How they handled what Hermione said was beyond me. I pretty much couldn't bear to hear what they did to her and what her and Harry and Ron put up with at the beginning of the war. And at the end. She asked me to come for a walk the next day abruptly at the end and I said yes. She didn't have to ask me that… strange.

So the next day I showered, dressed, ate and mucked around until Hermione was ready. I was restless that day.

She didn't come down the stairs again till after lunch.

"Are you ready?" She asked,

"Like for the past 3 hours, but the grounds will be crowded now," I moaned. It was just common knowledge that after Sunday lunch at Hogwarts, most people went for a walk around the grounds if it was nice outside.

She smiled, "Ohwell," And then it clicked inside of me. She had a purpose. She was up to something. She never smirks like she did just then.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the common room, saying bye to the portrait. She slowed down a little when we were outside and held onto my hand. She let out a happy sigh and we walked around in the completely unexplainable sunshine, maybe it was magic, no pun. Seriously, maybe someone was cursing Hogwarts. Anyway, back to the present moment, she was laughing at something down near the lake. I couldn't see anything funny except a pack of people all scattered around making out.

She pulled me down there. I noticed she was often near the lake and we sat down on one of the more central chairs that half way around and it made you stick out because all the other couples were on the grass. She smiled and then laughed again, a little louder and as people turned around to look she said slyly,

"Draco?"

"Yes?" I answered innocently.

And she planted her lips smack on mine. Everything fell into place. She was going public with me. She was letting people know by the most obvious way. This girl could be devious, and I liked it.

Before I fell into that place of bliss I went every time I kissed Hermione, I noticed a lot of couples stop making out and look at us. I ignored them and closed my eyes again and kissed her deeper, allowing myself to fall into a cloud where there was only her.

I loved this place, I dreamed of being there with her. I had never dreamed of being in a place like this with other girls and I knew.

I was one lucky lad and if I screw this up, I screw my life up.

There, I had given myself an ultimatum that I found my mind agreeing with. But it could've been biased at the particular moment as my mouth was rather busy having fun…


	22. Chapter 21

The Wrong Person at the Right Time Chapter Twenty One

Rebecca who was sitting on her boyfriends lap and telling a story, suddenly stoped and her jaw fell to the ground. Everyone looked quizzically at her and then cautiously turned their necks to see what had made her stop so abruptly.

"What the fuck?" Said one of the Hufflepuff girls, very quietly as she had only just regained her speech ability.

"Is that like, Draco, like my Draco? Like MY DRACO with, with HERMIONE? Head girl Hermione!?" Said another of the girls in the group.

"Somebody hold me," Said one of the girls that was walking past the bench with her boyfriend and subsequently fell into his arms, passed out.

"What…. what.. I mean, what….. what?… but.. he… her… we… WHAT?" came from a Gryffindor male.

"Holy shit!" was among the vocabulary as the passers by's stopped and more people stopped to see why the other people had stopped. It was all one big chain reaction.

"My mother fucking god," Came from a Ravenclaw, a boy who had asked Hermine out at some stage.

"Maybe somebody should call Dumbledore. They're under the imperious. They must be," Said somebody, trying to find an explanation, something to grasp on to at this moment of uncertainty for all of them.

"Oh how cute!" Came from Lavender who was standing laughing at them. She and Pavrati (who was with her) weren't surprised at all, which gathered more awed looks their way.

"What?" They said, staring back. "They're perfect for each other. Anyone who's anyone can see that," They said and sauntered off to continue the walk around the lake.

This just left everyone even more confused.

"They don't even seem to be coming up for air," Said one of the guys who was standing there.

"Yo dude!" Said a Slytherin, "Don't forget to BREATH," You see, even though Slytherins seemed to spit on a Mudblood, if one of the fellow Slytherin's was getting some from one, it was all ok. You get the gist?

"Somebody should break them apart…"

"I thought they were over,"

"Yeah, they were like so yesterday's news and now there like so tomorrow's news!" Said a Hufflepuff.

"Maybe somebody should get Harry and Ron," Said a confused Gryffindor.

"There's no need," Said a gruff voice.

Ron stepped up to the front of the crowd and everyone fell silent in awe, hopeful of some record breaking, earth-shattering gossip to spread to the rest of the school, or atleast those that couldn't see properly coz they were at the back of the crowd.

He took his hands out of his pockets. He tapped Draco on the shoulder who very reluctantly stopped and looked up to him,

"Excuse me?"

"Get a room," Ron said and then walked away with his hands back in his pockets and when he had his back to them, he smiled, knowing that Hermione would be grinning as if she had just discovered a new spell or something. It was a little price to pay for everything she had done for him.

**Draco**

As I was kissing Hermione, I heard a lot of swear words being used as more and more people saw us and came to gape at us. It was as if we were on show or like a circus animal. But that's exactly how Hermione had planned it I guess.

And then Weasley came up and bloudy well interrupted us. I had figured he would punch me or something, but he didn't. He made Hermione so happy. I didn't get it. All he said was,

"Get a room," Ok, now, if it is that easy for him to make chicks dreams come true, why can't it be that easy for me?

Oh wait, it is. I forget, you see. Hermione is very slowly trying to destroy my humungous ego. That's what she calls it anyway. It's not that big. It's just a fact of life that I am irresistible.

You see? You see my personality? It's coming back. I am very happy. While getting together with Hermione, it seemed to disappear a bit. And this one that cared about everyone and everything and was all sensitive and emotional replaced it. But now, I have my old one back, with a touch of emotion and ofcourse, its in love with Hermione.

I can work with this. But alas, I thought it might make it easier to call out snide comments to Gryffindors but as I find myself walking the halls of Hogwarts, passing a Gryffindor, my mind thinks about how good Harry, Ginny and Hermione are. And quite possibly Ron (only because he's a good friend to Hermione ofcourse) and it is impossible to be rude or mean to them!

It's getting serious, I even felt a little sorry for that little Dennis freak (you see? It's all quite okay for me to think these thoughts!) when he was kicked to the ground the other day.

Hell will freeze over when I think that again.

**Hermione**

It all happened perfectly and just as I had hoped, if not better. There were heaps of people around the lake, enjoying the last of the rare sunshine.

And they all noticed us.

And Ron! Oh, he was just amazing. He acted rationally and I think he may have finally accepted we were together and that Draco was okay. I almost cried.

I learnt some new swear words and some new plays on swear words too. Not that I would use them ofcourse.

I spent the rest of the afternoon doing my homework and the Prefects decided that we should all eat tea together in the common room. Ofcourse they had all heard and were congratulating us in "coming out" with a bang. It was almost hysterical at the way our relationship was being treated. Honestly, I had heard of ice cream inventions more interesting than what I was doing with my love life.

I felt sad for Harry that night who tried to look happy for my sake but was failing miserably. It just reminded him of Ginny.

It was just then that I realised that Ginny hadn't talked to me all weekend. In fact, it was the first time I had seen her that weekend at the dinner table. She had been avoiding me.

I couldn't believe it. She was actually trying to blame me for their break.

Dinner was fun and once again, Justin, who seemed to love toasts, he should write hallmark cards, called out:

"To Hermione and Draco, may their second go last longer than their first," Everyone laughed and raised their glasses while I sat there blushing severely.

After a long dinner, that seemed to be like a feast, Blaise charmed some music up and everyone danced a talked more, it was really fun. They were using Draco and I as an excuse to party, not that I minded really. I just thought the whole thing was ludicrous.

Harry, however, made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. I followed him up. I was concerned about him because his life had suffered some major emotional adjustments and interventions lately.

I knocked on his door and waited for a reply.

"Hermione, go away,"

So I stepped into his room and walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm fine, really I am."

"No, you're not. It's Ginny isn't it?"

"She's just being so… strange. She won't even talk to me or you."

"I know, but it's just because you're on this break. Things will get better when she realises how much she needs you."

"Hermione, may I remind you. I slept with her. I thought she was the one. You don't sleep with the One and then have them break up with you a month later. Do you?"

"First, she isn't breaking up with you. You need to understand that sometimes girls need breaks to take time to think about things. We usually do it at times of stress or change. And everything around here is definitely those two things. And second, well, I really don't know what to say. Ginny wouldn't have slept with you if she didn't see you as her future,"

I think, I said silently in my head. I had no idea how to handle this for once. I had forgotten they had slept together, and to be honest, not many girls Ginny's age sleep with people they think of as one night stands or flings. Do they? I had no idea.

Maybe, just maybe, and it's a horrible thought, maybe Ginny didn't see Harry as her future. Even though it was so not like the old Ginny, maybe she had just slept with Harry so she could tell people when they ask (coz trust me they do,) who was her first she could say Harry Potter. But that was just so wrong and mean and un-Ginny like that I put it out of my mind. Kind of.

"Look, Harry, don't worry about it. She'll be fine soon. And then so will you. Just wait."

"I don't know. Pansy said she saw her flirting with Cosmo Leigh." I cringed at this. Unfortunately Pansy was pretty spot on at picking real flirters as opposed to those that were just teasing or having fun. Ginny was playing with fire. And suddenly I thought, well, if one of my friends wants to play with fire AND my best friends heart, I can play the cold shoulder game too.

"I'm sure she was wrong. Come down stairs and dance with me Harry, please?" I battered my eyelashes playfully.

"Ok, ok," He groaned. "Just stop doing that."

He went downstairs to join the party. I hung back a bit and as I walked down their staircase I passed Ginny.

"Insensitive Bitch," I whispered softly close to her ear as we brushed past each other so only we could hear what I had said and she just glared with shock at me.

I kind of glared at myself, feeling strange that it was actually me who had said that to one of my closest friends.

The night was getting late and we all had classes tomorrow as I reminded them all at 12am.

"This party needs to end soon!" I yelled above the noise. It was amazing how much we could make.

Everyone groaned but they knew they would regret tonight in the morning if they didn't sleep soon. As they sat on the couch calming themselves down before climbing the stairs to go to bed, Draco stood up and walked over to me.

"So, I was just wondering if it was you know, alright for me to kiss my girlfriend goodnight?" I pretended to think about it while I wrapped my arms around his neck,

"Well, I guess it would be alright, you know. Just a goodnight kiss though, afterall, I am a Lady,"

"Yes ofcourse you are," He said. He was eager to kiss me. He seemed to think my lips were like a candy store. I smiled at this thought and he leaned in and kissed me. He was very soft and sweet. A perfect goodnight kiss.

As he pulled his face a little away from mine, there was a chorus of

"awwww," and "How CUTE,"

I had forgotten the Prefects were sitting there. I turned my neck so I was looking at them.

"You really are all pathetic you know? You really need to get a life,"

"And you two need to get a room," Yelled Michael. Everyone laughed.

He continued, "But seriously, if we have to witness these "public displays of affection" that are… Lacking-" he looked directly at gemma who slapped him once again "-in other guys departments-"There was a lot of grunting form the males, "Then perhaps you could warn us so we could look away from this sickeningly SWEET sight," And then he mimicked Draco asking if he could have a goodnight kiss.

I would have thrown a pillow at him had I not been felling to relaxed and lazy at that moment. Ready for bed after a near perfect day. Instead, I just smiled my sarcastic smile at him and let Draco lead me up to my bed.

When we all awoke on Monday, we looked so hung over ti was funny. The other funny thing was there had been no alcohol at our party. Just a lack of sleep, and a VERY messy common room.

As I was groaning at the prospect of having to clean this and a lack of coffee inside me, I noticed something taped to the wall.

"This Saturday the Quidditch season shall commence. The first game is to be played at 10:00am and the fixtures are as follows.

Gryffindor

Vs.

Slytherin

Please come and support your teams. We are lucky enough to have special guest, Lee Jordan, coming to commentate for us.

See you there!

Professor McGonagal,"

Everyone groaned or looked horrified at this.

A) because she had seen our common room like this, and

B) There was the slight problem of Harry and Ginny versing Draco and Blaise. Rivalry between friends in other words.

There followed an awkward silence after I finished reading it and the groans subsided.

"Ok, so it can't be that bad right? I mean you're all friends now. It'll be fine,"

This didn't seem to do anything but everyone smiled nervously and nodded their heads. I noticed that the four people who were on the teams seemed VERY quiet.

As the week passed by, the common room had papers with scrapped strategies littering it and white boards where the teams had come to meet when it rained (yes, the weather was turning out just like every other Christmas. Grey and the likely hood of snow.), a snitch flying around the room (both seekers lived here) and a WHOLE lotta tension.

God was punishing me. I knew it. He finally gave me the guy I had discovered I wanted and my friendship with Harry and Ron was fine. They all accepted each other. Harry and Draco had become friends. AND NOW HE WAS ASKING ME TO CHOOSE?

Was god watching too many American sitcoms?

This was so not doing the little word that comes after quad relationship that Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny and I had going. Ginny was still not talking to Harry, nor me yet she seemed to stand with us simply because she wanted to show the Slytherin's up so badly. And I stood with Draco. So we all stood together. And you couldn't ask a question without being accused a spy for the two teams.

For example,

"Morning Draco, How are you?"

"Why? Has Harry asked you to ask me? Does he think I'm going to get myself injured? Coz you can tell him there's noway, unless he's planning something. Oh that's what it has to be.. No forget it, don't tell him how I am. It could be a trick.. No, just tell him I'm fine…" And he rambled on and on until I screamed at him to stop.

This so could not mean good news…..


	23. Chapter 22

The Wrong Person at the Right Time Chapter Twenty Two

**Draco**

Some people would say that Harry and I were being obsessive about this. Some people meaning Hermione. She just didn't realise the importance of Quidditch to males (ok, there are SOME females) and particularly when there was a match that was so vitally important to our statistics on the ladder and how begun the season.

Personally? I think Gryffindor are going to win. They have a stronger team this year and with Harry in one of his moods, I don't think I have a chance of getting that snitch basically because it will probably be so scared of Harry it will just flutter right into his hand. That would have to be right.

Both of us had trained hard all week for this match and when Saturday arrived, we went down to breakfast together with Hermione between us. That was the other thing. I wondered whom she'd go for? Probably Gryifindor.

I can't even remember breakfast that well. I know I ate. I had pretty much lost all sense of nerves back in third grade but when Slytherin versed Gryffindor it was different because we were the only two teams who, if you're honest, stood a chance of getting into the finals. And ofcourse we were rivals. (Well Dumbledore says we're not but what does he know?)

So when we mounted the brooms that morning, the pitch was overcome by cheers and boo's and then as we got into the game, it just started to buzz like it normally does because of all the talking.

It started out pretty nasty. Crabbe whacked a bludger in the direction of Ginny and it hit her hand but she stayed on playing. Then The Gryffindor beater hit one in the direction of Crabbe, and he was knocked off his broom.

Gryffindor scored when the rest of the Slytherin players were distracted by Crabbe. The score was 10:00. We had to score, to get a big lead because I couldn't see the snitch anywhere.

Occasionally as I was up high in the air looking over the pitch for the Snitch I heard screams and cheering usually when someone scored. The game had been going for over an hour and neither Harry nor me had sighted the Snitch yet. I was starting to get the feeling his was going to be a very long game.

I flew down to check the scoreboard. It was 70:100, Slytherin in the lead. Good.

I zoomed back up to my position and kept looking. Harry looked just as stumped as I was. I glanced in to the stands for a bit, looking for Hermione. I spotted her and flew round to her side and then came right next to the thing and winked at her. She smiled broadly back and said,

"Keep your eye's on the pitch!"

I returned my mind back to the game and ignored the screams coming from the girls in my fan club that were from Gryffindor. I was just so smooth.

After two hours of flying around and keeping note on the game, I had only had one chance for the snitch, and I don't even think it was the snitch, just a glint of something. Nethertheless it took Harry and me on a wild goose chase.

People were starting to get restless and going for walks, but still keeping their eyes on the game. I noticed some of my team members getting a little exasperated and were now occasionally telling em to hurry up and find "it"

The score was 120:120 now, we were even. Atleast we weren't losing. I was getting a bit desperate. I was remembering one of those games that lasted for like five days. That had only happened once here and it was longer. I really didn't want to be one of the people that were involved in a game that went for that long. While the other players had subs, seekers didn't. Which would mean that we were in it for the long haul.

Suddenly Harry dived on his broom and I quickly followed him, I suddenly saw the snitch. IT was definitely it, but as soon as it came into sight and the crowd began cheering, it disappeared and we both dropped out of the chase.

The crowd cheered again when Gryffindor scored once more. Goyle, losing patience hit the bludger in Ginny's direction again. I couldn't help thinking that perhaps the rest of my team had a serious issue against her because they seemed to be targeting her. God knows. But for some reason a penalty was called against him and she scored. The bludger didn't even touch her!

That brought the score up to 130:120. I yelled at all my chasers to come in and a time out. They came in and Harry did the same to his team.

"Listen, I don't care now. I told you not to play dirty but right now we can't afford to lose many more goals. Just go for it. But at the same time try no more penalties. It's painful to watch them scoring. I'm trying to find the Snitch but it just won't be found. Ok! Go, go go!"

They went back to their positions and play resumed. Harry had a very stressed look on his face.

Soon I had the very stressed look on my face because although Slytherin kept scoring and was defending more and more goals that Gryffindor threw their way, it just wasn't enough. I had to find the snitch soon.

TWO HOURS LATER! That's right. I couldn't believe that we were still in the air. Atleast we were thrashing Gryffindor.

It was 170:270. A 100-point lead to us. Thank god.

WE had been playing for roughly seven hours now and no one was scoring. No one had got the snitch. No one looked happy.

Suddenly Bazmark (my team) went pelting up the field and caught Ron unawares and scored. Finally the crowd cheered. It had been pretty quiet. I think most of them fell asleep.

And then he did it again. He zigzagged this time, the show off. He had to do a 360-degree turn at one stage on his broom because Gryffindor's beaters slammed the bludger harder than I've ever seen before at him. They raced after him but he was too far ahead already. Ron caught his first go but Bazmark tried again on rebound and scored this time. I cheered for him, an unusual occurrence as I am usually to busy scouring the pitch for the snitch.

10 hours down now. I won't bother you with the details except for the fact we were gloriously 140 points ahead of Gryffindor and Harry looked as if he might die.

And then we both saw it. The snitch was fluttering around the centre of the pitch, like bait. We raced towards it, the wind and screams from the stands flying past us. We were almost there. I stretched my arm out and flexed my fingers as longa s they would go at the same time as accelerating incredibly fast. I thought I was going to fall off the broom. It was the split second that I allowed myself to close my eyes that he got it.

Harry had caught the snitch. Bastard. I thought I was going to cry. He had beaten us by 10 points. How had I managed to let that happen? I was not impressed. I braced myself for the disapproval of my team mates but the darkness that filed this ground made it impossible to see their faces and plus, they were all way to tired to complain. We all just wanted to flop into bed.

And then I did the unthinkable. I stepped towards Harry who sought've flinched. I smirked. I stretched out my arm again and offered him my hand. He cautiously took it and shook it. Once he realised I was not going to kill him, he relaxed.

"It was a… good game," I said. I had to make the effort.

"Thanks, your's was pretty impressive too. Thankgod I caught the snitch. Would've been embarrassing otherwise." I had to laugh at this. Maybe he was right. Possible only losing by 10 points wasn't so bad.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder I turned around and was accosted by someone jumping on me. It was Hermione. I laughed again. Losing was perhaps not that bad.

"You were fantastic," she said into my shoulder.

"Thanks, I can't believe you stayed."

"And leave my favourite boys in the air? Never." We grinned at each other and she looked at me. There was laughter in her eyes and she was finally the same height as me. Perhaps that was because I was holding her so she wouldn't fall to the ground.

I bent forward and kissed her on the lips and then again. And then she kissed me, deeper than what I had and for longer. Much longer. Warmth filled my body and my tiredness seemed to go away. The cheers died away as the school had begun to process towards the school.

I carried her all the way back to the castle with her holding on to me around my neck and her legs clamped safely around my waist. I kissed her again before putting her down.

"You know, if I get that every time I lose, it won't be so bad…"

"Just imagine what you get if you WIN!" She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I grinned again and then she pulled me off to our library for a serious make out session. I loved this girl when she was all high.

**Hermione**

I had stayed up late last night after the Quidditch game. After a while on the lirary lounge, Draco said he needed to go to bed but he didn't want to.

I understood completely. The poor guy. I knew what it must feel like to lose by such a little amount. Like you were so close.

I had joined in the festivities that were held in the Gryffindor common room and at 2am I finally retired to bed.

Why tell you this? Because you would understand that at 8am in the morning, I didn't really appreciate the two owls pecking at the window. I grumbled and very slowly got up to open the window. I was practically sleep walking.

There was an envelope and a piece of parchment folded up. I took the parchment and unfolded it and then read,

"Hermione,

Come and open the portrait please!"

There was no name at the bottom and ordinarily I would have been suspicious but I just wanted to climb back into bed.

I walked downstairs which was deserted and then down the corridor to the entrance. I opened the portrait and looked at who was outside.

"Hi Fred, George, come in." I said lazily

"FRED AND GEORGE!?" I then backtracked and screamed.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?" I asked while giving them bone-crushing hugs.

My screams woke up the rest of the common room and the all assembled around me rubbing their eyes still pretty much asleep. They were all mumbling things.

Pansy said, "Just give 'em the money, ask them not to murder us… make em go away.. trust me it works.. ahh money.." And she seemed to lapse into another dream. Honestly I think she might still have been asleep.


	24. Chapter 23

**The Wrong Person at the Right Time **

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Hermione**

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Harry

"How come you're here? How did you find our common room? Have you seen Ron yet? Come in…"

"Thanks," They said and stepped in. They had their broomsticks and their trunks.

"You're not coming back to school are you?" Asked Draco wearily. He must have been so confused. Infact everyone except Harry and I were probably thinking this was a dream since they barely knew Fred and George. They were simply these absolute champions that pulled pranks and crap.

Fred and George sneered at Draco and then said,

"AS it is, we're NOT coming back. We're just here for a visit."

"What do you mean? A visit? Why would you two of all people come back?" I asked. Note to self: Do not drink alcohol ever again.

"All in good time dear Hermione. For now, we were just wondering if we could sleep for a bit."

"Um, sure whatever." I charmed up some blankets and they took two of the couches.

"Thanks, you're a darling."

I just muttered something and then just like the Prefects started slowly back to my bed. I so needed some more sleep. Or maybe, hopefully this was just one very realistic dream. Fred and George never meant good news.

4 hours later I walked lazily in to the common room still in my pajama's. It was raining outside and Fred and George were still on my couch. "Damn, it wasn't a dream." I thought. Gemma was sitting at the table and I think she may have fell asleep at the table again coz her hair was dangling in the eggs. I shuffled over to her with my slippers on and shook her by the arm weakly and without much enthusiasm.

"Gemma…"

"Gemma.. must wake up.. eggs.. hair…" I said. She woke with a bit of a start.

"Oh, hi. So do you know why their here?"

"Nope, I'm gonna wake them now."

I walked to the couches and shook them a little harder than I had Gemma. They both looked a little groggy and worse for wear. I had to wonder what had happened. They were both semi awake and it always took about ten minutes for them to wake up properly so I shuffled back to the table and looked at the food. I think I was going to be sick. I opted for a coffee instead. Perhaps when everyone else came down I would eat.

Very slowly, everyone processed down the stairs. First Justin and Blaise and Michael. Even though Blaise lost, I think that they partied anyway. They use any excuse. And then the girls. Harry and Ginny were last and Draco closely followed them. By the time most of the people were standing or sitting near the table, Fred and George were sitting at the table eating our food. Weasley boys always seem to be hungry.

Draco plonked himself next to me "'morning,"

"Hi," I said smiling. "Feel any better now?" I said, referring to his loss. He leaned towards me and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Much better now."

This would be the time I noticed Fred and George gaping at us.

"So have you talked to Ron?" I asked.

They shook their head still staring at me and Draco who had his arm around my waist and eating a piece of toast with the other.

"Michael, pull the cord," I ordered Michael. He did as he was told and a house elf popped up.

"HI, can you please go and get Ronald Weasley from Gryffindor, year 7. For us thanks? Tell him to come here." I asked the house elf as politely as possible when I was so drowsy.

The house elf nodded and I thanked him and he disappeared again.

"When Ron gets here you two have to explain yourselves to us. And please stop staring. Its not attractive."

"We'll explain ourselves when you do." Fred said, nodding his head in Draco's direction.

"Oh. Mines simple. We're dating. He's head boy and I'm Head girl. And everyone else is prefects. This is Gemma, Pansy, Justin, Susan, Blaise, Michael." I said, nodding my head to the place that they were.

Fred and George nodded in acknowledgement of them.

"did you say you were dating Malfoy."

"Why yes I do believe she did. Do you have a problem with that?" Draco replied.

"Why yes we do," Answered George for the two of them.

"Live with it." Draco replied.

Then Ron entered.

"What's the emergency?" He said, not realising that Fred and George were sitting at the table. I wondered how he had got in. Ohwell, too early to think.

"Sit. Fred, George explain." I said organising. Typical.

"Fred! George! What are you doing here?" Said Ron finally seeing them I rolled my eye's

"Just visiting. Like we said."

I didn't believe this. "But why are you visiting us?"

"Mum could've kicked us out…" There was a lot of sniggering around the table but Ginny and I were outraged.

"WHY?!" we demanded.

"We perhaps blew something up.. something big and important..like say.."

"like say what?" Asked Ginny. She is so going to take after Molly I thought.

"Maybe the kitchen?"

"THE KITCHEN!" We yelled in unison.

Ron and Harry groaned knowing Fred and George were in deep shit with us but all the same got up to slap high fives with them.

And thus began the row between Ginny and the twins. It wasn't pretty and I felt Draco flinching a lot during it. Everyone except Harry, Ron and I looked petrified. It was a side of her they had never seen before. It was the side of her she saved just for all her brothers and Harry whenever they were bad.

"Remind me never, NEVER to get in trouble with her, ok?" whispered Draco. I smiled at this. But then I remembered my place and that I was busy disapproving.

"How the hell did you blow up the kitchen? Harry bought you a shop remember? Which reminds me… who's looking after it? Why couldn't you stay there?" I asked.

"A new invention. Yes, we love him. Lee. It's a business not a house," They said not looking for anymore trouble but they had that mischievous glint in their eyes they could never seem to lose except in extremely serious occasions.

"Well have you asked Dumbledore if you can stay here?" Ron inquired

"Not yet, it was raining cats and dogs out there little bro and we were dead tired. We asked old Flitwick for directions and came here straight away. But we will, as soon as we are showered and changed."

"Right, you had better go and shower then. You can use our bathroom," I said indicating to Draco and I. "Come with me,"

They obediently followed and gratefully left a scowling Ginny. "It's in here," I said and opened the door.

They gawked at it.

"Pretty impressive huh?" I asked with a smile. They just nodded.

"Not a bad life being a head ay? I wish I knew this was the luxury Perce lived in."

"This is all new. You have no idea what it's like. Now, here are some towels and you can use anything you want from my cupboard or any other one EXCEPT Draco's. That means no perving or going through his stuff or tricks."

"Yeah whatever. We are going to have a stern talk to you about him later…" They said.

"Well I'll leave you two to organize yourself. The showers through that section there, and goodluck." I said leaving them.

I went back downstairs to eat something.

'It's so kool to have them back," Said Harry.

"Yeah, are you guys sure it's okay to have them stay here? I can always ask McGonagall for a spare bed or two" He said.

"No, Ron, it's fine. We can keep an eye on them in here, god forbid whatever they are going to get up to and I can just set up some beds and stuff in my library,"

"Excuse me. A few problems. A) OUR library. B) I don't want them. C) Do we have to keep them here?"

"A) do you want to stay my boyfriend? B) refer to A and C) if you love me you'll let them stay," I smiled a sugar smile at him and he just groaned and frowned.

"Whatever…"

Ron looked grateful. "Kool, this is going to be so awesome!" he and Harry looked excited. They loved spending time with the twins.

"Don't get too excited Ron, Dumbledore might say no," Said Ginny.

"Yeah but he won't." Said Harry

Just then I remembered the envelope on my bed.

"I'll be right back guys," I flashed them a smile and ran up my stairs to my room to get the envelope. I ripped it open and there was a couple of pages in the form of a letter inside. I went to the last page to see who had signed it. It was from Mum and Dad.

I scanned the first few lines

"Hi sweetie!

How are you? It's been so long since we heard from you, you must be really busy with school in your NEWTS year and everything but we need to discuss your Christmas holidays.

Your father and I have been invited to a friends Ski lodge in Switzerland, and knowing that you didn't really like it last time we told them you wouldn't be coming. Now, you know we would just love to be with you at Christmas but these are clients of your fathers and it would be rude not to accept them so we told them we would go.

Your father and I have been discussing the arrangements for what you would do and this is what we have decided are your options, please reply when you decide.

You can stay at Hogwarts for Christmas or alternatively we think it would be fine if you wanted to go and stay at your Grandparents house (okay, we know it is YOUR house now, but old habits die hard,). You haven't been there for a while, in fact you haven't been there since you inherited it and we just thought that it would be a nice holiday for you. You could invite a few friends and have a bit of a vacation.

Since the house is in Australia your father had already talked to Ron's parents and they are going to arrange to have it connected to the floo powder network if you wish.

Just owl us when you decided hunny.

Now, your father and I are fine…"

The letter went on for ages but I couldn't contain my excitement. I ran downstairs where Fred and George had finally arrived.

"Guys!" I screamed "Everyone! Listen, you won't believe this I have the most perfect beyond perfect idea for the holidays!"

I stopped dead in my tracks there was an extra addition to the room.

"Katie, Alicia! What are you doing here?" I shrieked and ran over to hug them. They smiled and hugged me back tight.

"We've come to find Fred and George. Honestly those two... We are sorry about them Hermione. The atmosphere at the Burrow had been… could you say Strained?"

.

"Did she really kick them out?" Ginny asked.

"Well, sought've. Molly went pretty psycho, as she had every right to be, and then Fred and George said they were moving out if she wasn't going to be supportive of their work and then she screamed at them saying fine, if you want to starve on the streets see if I care, I'll be glad to get rid of you and then Fred and George yelled back that if she was going to be so heartless they would leave right away and then they did." Said Alicia.

"And then Molly started crying saying she didn't think they would actually go or she would have made them stay thus us coming to look for them. Angelina said we should check here first. Did you know her and Wood are getting married?" Said Katie.

Ginny and I shrieked some more and then all the girls gossiped and then Ron called out,

"So Hermione, now that Fred and George are back in the room maybe you could tell us this perfect beyond perfect holiday thing that you were yelling about before?"

"Oh Yeah! You won't believe it! You see my Grandparents had this really big house in Australia and when they died they left it to me in their wills and now its all mine and my parents don't let me use it all that often but since they were leaving me for Christmas they were feeling really guilty and said they didn't mind if I took some of my friends their for Christmas. And I want to invite all of you there. Pavrati and Lavender and Dean will be invited ofcourse, and Ginny can bring Luna and Neville too (I had forgotten my bitterness with her at the moment) and Alicia and Katie and Fred and George, please say you'll come? And we can invite Angelina and Oliver to come too! It will be so fun.. Please?" I said, in like two breaths so it came out quite quick.

"All of us? Isn't that a bit much Hermione? I mean that's a lot of people," Said Ron cautiously.

"No, not really. It has 56 bedrooms all with ensuits so even if we all had our own room ( I said this looking at Draco,) there would be some leftover!"

Slowly everyone started to get these huge grins on their faces and excitement popped up in their faces. They were all so coming I thought.

"Quickly someone get a house elf to get Pavrati and Lavender and Dean and Luna and Neville, then I'll tell you more about it and then if you want to come I'll tell you more about it and then you can all write to your parents to ask for permission!"

it took like 5 minutes for everyone to get there. It took another 10 minutes to explain to the new people in the room about my idea and about another 2 minutes for everyone to start making plans for it already.

"So, BABE, "Draco said with a piercing look at Fred and George, "What's this house like?"

"OK, so you already now that it has 56 rooms. It's 5 stories high but one of them is the servants quarters. It has like 2 ballrooms, and 4 dining rooms. There's a hell of a lot of family rooms or lounge rooms you know, like 8 on each floor or something and there is 4 "special" rooms for when we have equisite company, and like 6 studies coz Grandpa loved to work. There are still servants there. Sam, the butler, must be like 100 years old. But there aren't as many helps there as their used to be. We still have the cook and all the old fashioned titles for them but you know… Outside there's a Maze, a lap pool, a lake and it's situated near the beach, there's also a polo field and a Waterfall thing… Actually it was modelled off Mr Darcy's Pemberly from Pride and Prejudice. I swear to god, it is the most amazing thing I have ever seen, you all have to come!"

Everyone was sought've looking blown away by it. I had to laugh.

"So you know, if we all begin to hate one another then there's enough room to hide from each other,"

"Guys? Say something?"

"Ok, so right, your parents are letting all of us, like 21 UNDER 21 teenagers into this like MANSION by ourselves?" said Pavrati

"If your parents let you go, yes," I said.

" I don't care if my parents say no, I'm coming!" Said Gemma.

Once again a whole lot of talk broke out and I saw Ginny move closer to Harry and he smiled just a little.

"BUT," I said, "Fred and George need to go and talk to Professor Dumbledore NOW" I said.

They grunted and walked out of the common room to see the head master.

**Draco**

Hermione's idea was pure brilliance. I was looking forward to it already. I had no parents to ask so it was all good for me.

About an hour after Hermione's announcement and even more Gryffindors invading my home, Gred and Forge returned from Dumbledore's. I prayed he had sent them home.

"Guess what?" they asked everyone,

"What?" We replied warily,

"Dumbledore's not only letting us stay but he's given us jobs!" Everyone minus me and the girls got up to slap hands with them.

Hermione quietened them all. "Hang on, what do you mean JOBS?"

"he's letting us be substitute teachers while we stay! We even get to teach the second and seventh grade sex ed! Champion isn't it!" Hermione groaned and her's was quickly followed by Katie's and gemma's, Pavrati, lavender and the rest of the chicks just sighed.

"You have to be kidding us, right?" questioned Ginny.

"Nup, I always knew the old man was a fool, but now I love him for being one!" Said George

"Fool is an understatement," Said Hermione under her breathe.

I could so not wait to here how their "classes" went. When Hermione is in a state of pure annoyance I'm in a state of pure bliss…


	25. Chapter 24

**The Wrong Person at the Right Time**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Hermione**

Dumbledore is… how does one say this?

Oh wait, I know!

A BLOODY INCOMPETENT FOOL! Who in their right minds would give Fred and George Weasley teaching jobs while they were staying at this castle? I mean come on!

Wait, maybe he wasn't In his right mind? Perhaps it was too early in the morning?

And not just normal, substituting, but they're taking over Defence Against the Dark arts while the Professor goes on long service leave due to stress? And they are also teaching the annual, traditional second and seventh year sexual education class, which may I add is normally taken by Professor Snape.

I cringe at the thought of second year. Harry, Ron and I had been separated into boy and girls groups and when we came out we stared at each other, exclaimed things like ewwww, gross and left the hallway mentally scarred for life with Ron repeating such questions as "Why do they call it "Period," but? I mean I may never be able to use that word again," "Do you ever use that word now anyway?" I would snap back at him. Hideous times those were, and the only time I have ever REALLY considered finding some girls to hang out with instead of Harry and Ron.

The week leading up to the Christmas Hogmeade trip, Angelina and Wood arriving, and Fred and George's very hyped up and questionable sex ed class I was incredibly busy person. All the parents had been owling me about the house but so far everyone was pretty sure they would be able to come.

Atleast ten times a day there would be little kids coming up to me saying,

"excuse me, I need to talk to you about this mornings DADA class, you see…" and "Hermione! Hermione! Come quickly, it's the DADA room! Quick," and every time I would reply,

"What have they done NOW?" getting exasperated. Honestly. Those two would never learn and neither would the students. But sometimes they did make me laugh.

I kept walking down the hall thinking about the number of times I had been called to the DADA classrooms yesterday. 7. When suddenly I saw smoke seeping out from one of the doors.

Suddenly I there were twelve students running towards me screaming something. I held up my hand which instantly silenced them (go Professor McGonagall!)

"Don't tell me, Fred and George?" And without waiting for an answer I ran to the room and screamed for the rest of the class to get out and pulled Fred and George out then went inside to look around. On the floor all I could see trough the room looked like the remnants of a new and improved Dungbomb.

"FRED! GEORGE! COME BACK THIS INSTANCE!" I screamed to the retreating backs.

They stopped dead in their tracks and slowly walked back to me.

I took held of an ear each and while they cursed in pain and discomfort they said,

"We're sorry Hermione, really, it was just a bit of fun, Honest! What are you going to do to us?"

"Oh no, this is no longer a job for me."

"Who's job is it then?" Said George.

"We're going to see Ginny,"

Both of their faces paled and started trying to reason with me. But I had it up to the roof with their antics at the moment. Normally I would be enjoying their fun bat as it is me who has to fix the bloody messes I wasn't keen on it. Nobody would be!

I knew Ginny had a free period so I led them back to our rooms and when I got in there I stood infront of the couch Ginny was sitting on with a book, she looked up at me blank and then to Fred and George and started to look just a tad angry.

"Look Ginny I'm sorry, you know I am, and I'm sorry about the stair thing and everything but at the moment I need you to fix these two! They're driving me up the wall! I can't even walk down one corridor without them doing something truly DUMB in the classroom. Just please, this is my last resort. Please Help me!"

She sighed, "What did they do?" Fred and George paled again.

"They let of a new revised Dungbomb in the classroom,"

Ginny's face went red with anger and stood up, circling the three of us.

"Fred, George, I thought you said that there was no more! Yet somehow, you have managed to let one off in the classroom?"

"look lovely, lovely, beautiful, fair, gorgeous little Ginny, we are really sorry. WE just didn't realise when you asked for all of our tricks that you meant All of them… It was a honest mistake!"

And then the fireworks started from Ginny. I smiled in satisfaction and left her too it. There was no use me staying. I was just in the way. I climbed out of the portrait hole and was met with Justin,

I shook my head with a frown on my face silently.

"Gin…. Ginny?" He said, his voice quavering.

I nodded. He ran away.

Fred and George had turned her into a monster named Molly!

**Draco**

Today was going to be interesting, to say the least. Fred and George were taking the seventh years sex Ed class today.

It's funny how Hermione got all the complaints when they were teaching Normal classes yet when they teach the second years sex Ed I am landed with the complaints, issues and general confusion.

Why me? Honestly I have never liked those two. Sure they could be funny sometimes but lets face it. They don't like me either and now they really don't like me coz they think I'm corrupting Hermione or something. Whatever. Let them think what they want. It can only make them more stressed.

It was finally Friday and after a hard week of Quidditch training and such, I was glad for the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. I had to find Christmas presents.

Honestly? I had never bothered to get anyone Christmas presents except for Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy every year. Blaise coz he's a mate and the other three simply coz Lucius would probably curse me if I didn't.

But now, I had to buy a whole bloody common room full. There was no way I was going to et the twins or their girlfriends or any other tatty Gryffindors presents but I would get all of the prefects presents.

And then there was Hermione. We only had like two more weeks of classes left and then everyone would be leaving to go to London to catch one of those aeroplanes to Australia to begin our holidays. This left me very limited time before Christmas to find the perfect gift.

I would like to give her jewellery but when you think about it, no matter how wonderful I am I have no idea what type she would like. I was thinking of asking a chick. But Pansy wouldn't know what she would like either no matter how much shopping they had done together already. She would simply choose something she would like. And grovelling to Gryffindor chicks wasn't exactly my idea of fun. Perhaps I could ask Gemma. She has sense and her and Hermione are closer than her and Susan. Yes that was it.

As I was thinking this I knocked into something hard.

"Oh, why isn't it ferret boy? Come to class a little early Malfoy? Eager to get some new tricks for the next poor girl that falls for you?" It was Fred and George entering the classroom for our infamous sex ed class.

"There will be no other girls falling for me because incase you haven't noticed I'm with Hermione and I don't plan on leaving her."

"Oh Malfoy. Young, naïve Malfoy. Do you honestly think Hermione will be sticking around for that long? She's one of those flighty one's. One's you have to be careful about. If I were you I'd be careful sh wasn't bonking Harry or Ron. You of all people know how close they are. That sought f intimacy between the three of them surely can't be just FRIENDSHIP can it?"

"You two are SICK. It is only friendship between them. She thinks of them as brothers. Hardly wise for Weasley to be sleeping with her is it?" I retorted back, not sure what I was saying as my mind was suddenly FULL of doubt. I mean what if she did…. What if she had? Perhaps they were too close… no, Hermione would never even think about it…

As her Harry and Ron entered the classroom I studied them closely. They were laughing about something. They were way to innocent. Anyway, Hermione was a virgin wasn't she? Maybe I should ask her? NO WAY Draco! That would be so rude and so a slap in the face.

Then the class started.

**Hermione**

"Welcome, boys and girls and Malfoy. How lovely it is to see all of you here today. Rest assure we will be teaching you all you need to know or in most people's cases revising what you should have known.

Now tell us, which one's of you all have absolutely no need for this class and would just prefer to sit at the back of the classroom?" Fred and George wee doing that annoying thing where they finished each other's sentences.

Just to rile them up, Harry put up his hand. So did Malfoy with a smirk and Pansy.

"HARRY!? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!"

"JOKE! Joke, joke, joke. I swear to god it was just a joke. How could you think that I and your little sister would be so… irresponsible?" He said with the emphasis on irresponsible. Harry had been in a much better mood since the twins got here.

"Yes! Irresponsible is right! No-one in this room should be doing until they're 25. Yeah, that's right George, 25,"

"And what age did you lose yours?" asked Draco quickly with a smirk.

"16,"

"AHA!"

"No wait, we mean 26! Yeah, that's it 26."

"You're not even 20 yet!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS! We have up the front of the classroom A banana each and some condoms. Come and get one each please."

I shall not go into detail of this class. It is perhaps something I will later need removed from my memory. We basically sat in a circle doing the afor mentioned and asked questions. Actually, much tamer than what I thought.

"Um, guys, I have a question. Just because you sleep with someone, and wear lets say different clothes, why do they call people a slut?" Asked Pansy innocently.

"Well you see darling Pansy, They only call YOU a slut. And you sleep with A LOT of guys if we're being totally honest. I heard you even did good ol' Lockhart. And your clothes aren't different, they're plain raunchy and provocative. * **Sigh * ** So you see darling, they call you a slut because you're asking for it," Said Fred. Pansy had fed them the bait. The whole class was in uncontrollable laughter now.

"I do not ask for it! I ask if they take MasterCard, but never to be called a slut!" She yelled in a attempt to redeem herself. Even I was finding it hard not to laugh. It also turns out she was the only person who was able to put a condom on a fake penis too… She's a worry that one.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, if you will please welcome our lovely assistants, Katie and Alicia,"

"Um, What is the purpose of them? All we're doing is- well all we're doing is this," I said gesturing towards the things on my desk.

"We don't. We simply wanted them near us." Said George

"Oh yes, but we have one purpose, to actually teach this class."

"Now, guys, having sex is not a light decision to make. And when you do always make sure you are adequately prepared." Said katie

"But it's a really good thing, very enjoyable right?" Said George.

This made Katie blush severly and mumbled a yes.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite here that, was that a yes. We're all adults here,"

Then Katie put on a smirk, "Actually George, it's really not that great. I mean come on. It's generally always the guys performance that makes it and I have to say my experiences aren't exactly something to boast about,"

Everyone knew that these two were dating and the look on George's face was absolutely priceless. He looked so pale and shocked. Katie just laughed and then continued with the lesson. And then Ron asked his infamous question.

"So I still don't get why they call it Period,"

Fred fielded this one "And do you think we do little bro? All we know is that the day before, RUN AWAY. Avoid all eye contact, do not speak, do everything you're told and under no circumstances, NONE, do you suggest anything like Sex. You want to know what we alpha males call it? Mad Cow Disease because-"

But he was cut off because together I and the rest of the females in the class jumped on the twins and attacked him. He was asking for it. PMS is no light subject to us.. never insult us about the subject.

The guys in the class looked positively terrified. I took pleasure at the fact that when Ginny and I, united by the comments, were walking in the corridor that day with Harry and Ron between classes, they stayed like a metre away and could not for the life of them wipe the looks off their faces. They thought we were axe murdereds.

**Draco**

So the class was mildly funny and scary. VERY BORING! I expected more of the weasel twins.

Everyone had a bout a gazillion questions yet Fred and George didn't answer ONE of them directly.

There was a particularly painful moment when I put up my hand to ask what they thought the most appropriate way to get a girl into bed was, and I was putting the contraceptive on the fake thing, Hermione slapped me hard and the condom flung off into my eye.

HIDEOUS.

**Hermione**

After that disastrous class, I rounded up everyone who was staying in our house and made them clean up for the arrival for Angelina and Oliver who were coming by floo powder at 5pm that night.

It was interesting. It amazes me how far things could spread. And then Fred and George asked if since there would be less room maybe they could share with Katie and Alicia. However there was no need. I had been to Dumbledore who seemed thrill with this idea of bonding between all ages and our going away together. He had fixed our common room so there were a few spare rooms.

"Don't worry about that guys! You see through this door, there are two beds, SINGLE and then in the one next to it the same and then down further at the third door in the hallway there is a room with a double bed for ANGELINA AND WOOD since they are getting MARRIED. You tell me you're getting married and there'll be a double bed-" I knew they were going to try and say they were just not yet so I ddn't allow them to butt in"- but as you ARE NOT, they stay separate. I don't care if you stay in the same room, but no bed hopping okay?"

The meekly nodded. I had to admit our place was getting full. I couldn't wait to go to "le Chambre de Granger" It's French for the house of Granger. Why it's French in Australia I don't know but my grandparents were OLD.

Dumbledore had to add a whole new hallway next to Draco and my stairs to fit in the rooms. I suggested that since Fred and george were now teaching for awhile that they have a temporary common room. But he said this would be more convenient.

Finally it was time for our guests to get here and at the precise time of 5pm, Angelina landed in our fire place, quickly followed by Oliver. There was a whole lot of handshaking and stuff but there was only one thing I cared about…

"Um Angelina," I started " I was kind of wondering if I can look at your ring?" I finished excited. All the girls shrieked and nodded in agreement. Angelina smiled broadly, took of one of her gloves and there on her ring finger was one spanking diamond ring.

We all sat there for like an hour talking about it and how gorgeous it was while the guys slapped Wood's back and hand winking at him.

"Was it romantic?" Susan asked.

"Well, yes. On the night that he got the permanent position of Keeper for the Welsh team. I came home ready to celebrate. I was all excited and screamed when I got inside our apartment but he wasn't there. He had left a little note on the table. And all said was "Put on a nice Dress and meet me downstairs in the restaurant," Coz we live above one so anyway I got out my best dress. Black sequin and when I got downstairs it was all deserted and the butler opened the door smiling. When I got inside the whole place lit up with fairy lights and he was standing there in this new suit.

So I was all like what's going on? And he took me to the dance floor and we danced and then he kissed me really softly and I asked if there was anything wrong was he dying or something and he said yes and I was all, "I'm kidding!" and he was all "but I'm not. You see there's something I want to give you and I'm scared it won't be good enough," And I was all," What what is it?" And then the orchestra lowered their music and he bent down on one knee and I was all like "oh My god," And I started to like you know cry coz I knew what he ws going to do and then he pulled out the ring box from his jacket box opened it and said, "Angelina, you're the most awesome chick I've ever met. I love you and I don't want to live without you. Will You Marry Me?" I was like so stunned and crying that I just nodded and he slipped the ring on my finger stood up and kissed me again and then all these people came into the restaurant clapping and stuff. He had invited our families and friends there. "

She finished and looked over at Oliver and smiled at him. We were all silent for a minute and then I broke it.

"That is SO Romantic! You have to be the luckiest girl alive!" And then the shrieking started again.

"Are we ever going to eat?" Grumbled Draco. He was such a guy. More like Ron than he thinks.

Dinner was a really loud affair and then all of the girls adjourned to my room for some serious gossiping.

"So Hermione, is it true that you and Malfoy have go together?" Asked Alicia.

"Obviously. Or did you think I kiss every guy I see at breakfast time?" I said back with a smile.

"YOUR, with Draco Malfoy? Hermione Granger with Draco Malfoy?" Said Angelina in sincere shock.

"Yep, I know the world went crazy," I answered.

"And Ginny your with Harry," She continued

"No," She said shortly throwing a look at me.

"What?" The three older girls yelled at her.

"We're on a break. I thought it was the right thing to do at the time but maybe now I've made a mistake." She said this last part looking directly at me.

"And Gemma right? You're with Michael? Ginny's ex?"

"Yep, coming up on our 2 year anniversary." She answered shyly.

"TWO YEARS?! God, Oliver and I have been together much less time than that. Do you love him?"

"Um, I guess, yeah, I think I really do love him. When I see him I think about the future so yeah," She said this going even redder and we all just went "Awww, how sweet."

"Susan and Justin right? Annnnd Parkinson with Blaise?" She needed to clarify all of this before the gossip really started. Katie and Alicia had already caught up to our truly deranged affairs.

"Yeah, Blaise and I got together in the war,"

"And Justin and I have been together since the end of the war too. But we've liked each other for much longer," She said with a giggle.

This was when Alicia dipped into the serious stuff.

"So Hermione. There is a lot we need to talk about. To tell you the truth, Harry and Draco confided in Fred that they thought you might be a little sad and emotional and they asked Katie and I to talk to you, so shoot. What's been on your mind gal?"

"nothing, seriously,"

Ginny gave a snort at this.

"Ok, you want to know what's been up with me then fine I can tell you. You see first I fell in love with the bane of my existence. Then I tried to kill him and was almost expelled because of it. I almost lost one of my best friends. We were locked in a room together for a few days and then I found out that my other best friend has thought that the entire war, the deaths, Sirius, me, the grief the rest of the wizarding world felt was all his fault. All because some heartless Solicitor sent him a letter three years overdue saying they needed to sort out his last remaining family that he cared about will and we spent hours and hours crying for each other, ourselves, everyone and reliving the most painful, emotionally and physically, memories we have ever been through in our lives and never talked about before. And then his girlfriend broke up with him blaming it all on me so you might understand that, yes, I have had an extremely stressful first term dealing with my own love life and Harry's."

I said this all staring at Ginny and she was staring back just as hard. The room was in a bit of a stony silence.

"And you know what's worse? Harry's girlfriend didn't even seem to give a shit about what he was going through and that some things are just left best unsaid and blaming it all on his best friend just so she could avoid finding a real reason. Jealousy doesn't fit anyone well."

By now, the girls minus Ginny were all crowding around me with sympathy. But I didn't want them.

"I'm sorry, this is a fun evening, and lets forget what I said."

"Oh no, let's not do that. Poor Hermione. I suppose she didn't mention anything about what Harry's girlfriend felt about anything did she? Well let's try this on for size shall we? Try being the only chick in a family with like 5 brothers ok? Do any of you know how hard it was to fit in and keep up with everything? So you know, when she becomes good friends with her youngest brother and his two best friends, life's good. Even better, you start to date one? But what happens to the girlfriend when she slowly realises that her boyfriend confides more in the other girl? Being told every second day "Hermione and Harry would be just so perfect," and then realising that no matter what you do, there is just noway you could compare to the Head Girl and there was no point trying because he would always go to her first wouldn't he? Yet Hermione insists on accusing the girl friend of being jealous and an insensitive bitch when all she has been trying to do is care and love the only person she ever has done just that. Hmm, Jealous, you know what? I wouldn't that it would be inappropriate for that word to be used in that particular scenario if you have all the facts!"

"GINNY! It had nothing to do with you!"

"If it had to do with Harry, it had everything to do with me!" She screamed back and stormed out of the room.

Everyone was in a state of shock. I then realised that probably the whole castle had heard our screaming match.

I got up to follow her. I had to. We needed to talk and badly. I had no idea that all that stuff had been brewing a storm up inside of her.


	26. Chapter 25

p class="MsoHeader" style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="font-family: Eurostile;"The Wrong Person at the Right Time/span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"strongChapter Twenty Fivestrong/span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="text-align: center;" p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongHermionestrong/span/span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;" p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"'Ginny? Open the door!'span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"'No!'span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"'Yes! Open it now!'span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"'NO!'span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"'As your head girl I DEMAND you open this door RIGHT now!'span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"There was a bit of a shuffling noise, then the door opened a crack so I opened it further and saw Ginny sitting on her bed.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"'What do you want?' She asked with venom in her voice.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"'To talk to you.'span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"'I've said everything I want to you Hermione…'span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"'NO, you haven't. I know you haven't. And anyway, I said I wanted to talk to you. So there.'span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"'Fine, what have you come to defend or deny?'span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"'Nothing, except tell you how incredibly wrong you are about everything,'span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"She gave a laugh,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" span'Oh really? So it's everything I'VE said wrong?'/span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""You don't think you we're wrong back then… I think there are some pretty major issues we can clean up then… It will only take a few minutes. Firstly I do think about how you felt. I was really upset when Harry told me he hadn't told you but slowly I realised that it was because you didn't go throw all the things that we did. Secondly, your brothers love you to absolute death. Thirdly, I am NOT the other girl! How dare you refer to me like that? You make it sound like we're romantically involved or something! And this last one, is the most important one of all. There is no one in this castle who has or would ever say that Harry and I would be perfect for each other because it's YOU and him that are perfect together!"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Oh yeah?" She said in a very quiet voice, "Then why did Gemma say that to me on the first day before she knew we were dating. And why do you think Pansy wasted her dare? It was because her, Susan and Gemma wanted to know the truth…" Her voice finally slipped off.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Ginny, I, they.." My arms were waving wildly around. I just couldn't say anything my mouth was open but no noise was coming out. Had they really thought that? Were Harry and I that bad? Did the whole school actually think…span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"I turned and half stormed half ran down to the common room with Ginny following,span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Hermione.. Look,"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""No," I said cutting her off. span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""EVERYONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "COME HERE NOW!" Very slowly about 17 faces came out to meet me sharing nervous glances.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Right, sit down! I want to know and I want to know NOW!"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Know what?" Said gemma gently. Ginny sighed.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""How many.. How many of you…"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Look Hermione, forget it. Don't do this to yourself. You're going to regret it," tried Ginny again.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""How many of you thought that Harry and I…. That Harry and I were somehow.. ROMANTICALLY involves. How many of you have ever recently or EVER thought that?"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Look Hermione, you're in a bad mood, maybe you should settle down a little," Said Katie's soothing voice but it wouldn't work.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""WHO?!"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"Very slowly Gemma put up her arm, "Only before we found out he was with Ginny, honest."span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"And then Susan and Pansy raised theirs together, with an embarrassed look on their faces. Angelina, Fred and Michael slowly raised theirs. Harry jumped off the couches and was looking at them all now. Next to fess up were George, "Me and Fred always thought you two would end up together," He said with an apologetic tone, Katie, Alicia, Justin and Blaise. They looked around at the remaining one's. Then Oliver put his up with a sigh. That left Malfoy, who probably, funnily enough, was the only person who had really had any idea about us. You know, keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. I started at him hard. He looked into my eyes and with a flinch; he too slowly raised his arm.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"I stood there gaping at all of them. Once again words had escaped me. It seemed that way to Harry too.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""You all…. I mean… Him? We just.. Look I'm sorry I just," And with tears in my eye's I ran to my room and slammed the door.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"This time I didn't want any Harry comforting me or Malfoy. None of those traitors.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"What had I done? No wonder Ginny was so upset. span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"There was a knock at the door. I went to open it. It was Harry.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Look we should" he started,span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Harry, this really isn't a good idea. You should just go. Wouldn't want to give them any more ideas would we?"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"He nodded and slowly turned around. I could already see his anger building up. And then he proved them. I heard someone talking and then he yelled,span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Just leave me the FUCK alone!" and the portrait slamming.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"So Ginny was right. I was regretting asking. But I had to ask. And now I was somewhat uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. I could go find Ron but I already knew that's where Harry was going.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"What had I done?span /p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongHarrystrong/span/span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;" p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"I stood there as slowly everyone in the common room put up their hands.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"I looked at Ginny but she just covered her face with her hands. I wildly turned to face Hermione who was in the same state as me. And then Malfoy put his hand up.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"This was going to ruin everything.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"Ginny and I had been actually talking to each other again and for once Hermione, Ron and I had not one single issue with each other.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"And now this?span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"I watched as Hermione ran to her room.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"I wanted to go and comfort her but it somehow felt wrong to go after her. What would they think? I had to go, it was the right thing.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Harry, we.." Gemma began but stopped short when I threw her the dirtiest look I could manage at that moment.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"Screw them. span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"I ran up after Hermione, and knocked on the door. She answered pretty quickly and I don't think she was crying yet.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Look we should," I started,span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Harry, this really isn't a good idea. You should just go. Wouldn't want to give them any more ideas would we?"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"I nodded and turned around hurt. They were going to pay. It seemed to me they had perhaps ruined the relationship between my best friend and me. span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"It hurt. More than ever. What they had done, What Ginny had done to Hermione, What they had both said to each other in her room about me.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"Ginny looked up as I came down the stairs. She ran to me and touched my arm,span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Harry, I'm sorry, I really am just don't,"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Leave me the FUCK alone!" I yelled at her and ran out of the common room leaving her hurt and stunned.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"I ran to find Ron. He was flying at the Quidditch pitch. I motioned for him to come back down and he did so.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Harry what's wrong with you? What happened? Is it Hermione?" He asked quickly.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""NO, yes."span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""What happened?"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""You've known us forever. When we first became friends, did you think we would end up together?"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Harry you're talking nonsense again, what's happened, was it Gin-"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Just answer the question Ron,"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"He stood there for a while thinking. span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Yes. But so did the rest of the school. I told them you weren't and stuff. It was especially hard with that Rita Skeeter chick. But honestly? Right back at the beginning? Before I heard of platonic relationships? Yes I thought you two would end up together."span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""But you're the one who liked her!"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Yes Harry. I did like her for a long time. But I got over her. You liked her for a few months too remember? And besides, you and her rather than me and her made so much more sense, even to me."span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""I can't believe this," I spluttered.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""But I don't reckon it's true now. She's fully into Draco and you're in love with Ginny. What happened anyway?"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Hermione and Ginny. They were screaming at each other again. This time about me. Ginny reckoned everyone thought we were like a couple and stuff and you know I tell you guys everything and her none and Hermione was screaming about how wrong she was. Very Loud. Very disturbing. Didn't like it one bit. And then Hermione asked who thought we were perfect for each other and everyone raised their hands. And now I think Hermione is going to avoid me forever because of it. It'll be awkward and I don't want that Ron,"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Harry. If I were in that room, I would've raised my hand too. Don't take It too personally mate. People think stuff like that all the time."span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Yeah I guess, I'm still pissed off at them though," I said giving him a look.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""And so would I be mate, nothing like a bit of anger to clear the air is what I say,"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""A little? Is your little getting huffy at your best friend every day and then not talking for like 5 years running?"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Oi, who's the one with the problem here?" He asked putting an arm around my shoulder. "Now lets go and get some food. I'm starving,"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Jesus Ron, you need to get your stomach stapled or something."span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""There's nothing wrong with a healthy appetite… And you know? I've never seen Ginny this sad. You seriously just need to go and like kiss her something gross that I wouldn't approve of."span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Yeah, maybe….."span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span /p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongDracostrong/span/span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"Hermione was going to kill us. Harry was going to kill us. All in all I think everythings going just great, don't you?span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"About two hours after the big "confession," As I shall now call it, I ran up to Hermione's room to talk to her.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Hermione? I'm coming in so if your not decent then get decent!"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"I gave her about 2 seconds and then walked in.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Are you ok?" I asked.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Oh yeah, fine. YOU know, thinking about making love to Harry and how wonderful it would be having all his babies,"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""You better bloudy well not coz otherwise I'd have to dump you on the spot."span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Why? It's what YOU think," She snapped at mespan/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""NO, it's what I THOUGHT. Past tense. I thought you guys would get together. But that was a long time ago."span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""What's the difference?"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""The difference is that you're not. You're with me and he's with Ginny, even if they're fighting at the moment. I'm the one who loves you, not him. Well I'm sure he loves you in that platonic friendship guy girl brother sister kinda way. But anyway, my point is you're with me now and everyone knows that. It would be hard not to. And I love you."span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"She smiled just a little,span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""You still put up your hand though," She said. She was trying to be tough but I knew my words were melting her.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Because I was being honest. You'd expect nothing less would you? I never lie to you… and the truth is that someday in the past you two would probably have made this completely hot, sexy, romantic, fantastic, love making, cuddling, oh and aw and cute relationship that everyone wanted. But not anymore. Not since I came to know more and more about you guys. The same as everyone down there. You didn't really give them a chance to tell you what they thought NOW."span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"She smiled, "Thankyou,"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""What for?"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""for making me understand,"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""You left off the bit about me being fantastic and hot and gorgeous and irresistible and loveable,"span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"She laughed.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"" I love you," She said quietly.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""And I love you more than that prick Harry." She laughed again with a few tears.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;""Don't call him a prick."span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"I walked over to her and wiped her tears away with my hand.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"I cupped her face with my hand again and lent in to kiss her soft lips gently, and then more. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me back but stopped and pulled me down next to her on the bed. I wrapped my arms around her and she put her head on my chest and then together we fell asleep looking out her window at the beautiful stars and moon.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;"Man I loved this girl. I so hope we get to share a room at "le chamber de Granger," As she calls it. French fools. Could've atleast made it a short name.span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span/p  
>p class="MsoHeader" style="tab-stops: 120.8pt;"span style="font-family: Eurostile;" span /p 


	27. Chapter 26

**The Wrong Person at the Right Time**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Hermione**

I was going to say sorry to Ginny. Today. As soon as I see her. I'm going to say sorry for everything even though in my opinion I haven't really done all that much. But she thinks I have and I just want to have her back being my personal psychiatrist.

I walked down the stairs a little after Draco. Give me some credit, with all these people living here, I now found it necessary to put on my face, (ok for those who don't get the joke, Make up? You know?)

"Good Morning!" I said cheerfully.

Everyone looked anxious and worried and scared and happy all at the same time because I'll bet you anything they had been worried shitless I wouldn't talk to them for ages. I'm not the kind to carry a grudge. OK, maybe with Ron but that's not the point right now.

"Look, guys. I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have put you all in that position. And maybe, just maybe I can see why you all put up your hands. I don't react well with that sort of information you know?"

They all smiled now relieved.

"But you know Hermione, you and Harry disappeared together for a long time last night, sure you weren't bonking each other's brains out?" Asked Fred.

"FRED!" Screamed Alicia.

I just stuck out my tongue at him. Immature I know.

As everyone started to leave for Hogsmeade that morning, I grabbed Ginny.

"We need to talk," I whispered.

"I guess," She said with a sigh so we held back and waited for everyone to leave. Including Harry.

"Look Ginny, I'm really sorry for everything. I've had a stressful year and I'm just used to leaning on Harry and Ron when there's something wrong. I'm sorry Harry and I can give off the wrong impression. I'm sorry you have to put up with all the crap and gossip about the "Golden Trio" Look I don't want any trouble anymore. I'm in a pretty good place right now, minus you and Harry and I miss talking to you about everything and stuff. Please forgive me?"

She looked at me for a bit moving her head.

"Hermione… Maybe I shouldn't have blamed everything on you. I should never have told you about what people were saying behind your backs. I only told you last night was because I knew you would ask them all and end up hurt. It was wrong. I shouldn't have used you as my reason for taking a break from Harry. So, how about this: I'll forgive you if you can forgive me for being a major cow?"

"Ofcourse I will!" and I pulled her into a hug. "Um, I don't want to meddle or anything but about you and Harry. He misses you like anything right now. He wants you back so badly. I hate seeing him so upset."

"Don't worry Hermione. I plan on getting him back. TODAY."

"Good, well we had better go then. Don't want to waste the precious time that you have. Even though he'll probably pash you right then and there."

She laughed and we linked arms to walk out to the freezing weather.

"Oh and by the way. I haven't forgotten your crush on Harry in third year."

"I did not have a crush on him!"

"Oh come on Hermione, I know more about you than you do yourself. But I don't care, as long as you keep your paws off him while we're dating. If we end then you're free to have him."

"Harry isn't an object. And maybe I did have a little crush on him. But who didn't?"

She poked me, "Ofcourse you did."

We laughed and set off at a run for a carriage to take us into Hogmeade.

**Ginny**

I was a shocker last night. A real bitch. But now I'm glad Hermione had forgiven me.

Now all I had to do was to get Harry too…

I thought I had a plan but as soon as I saw him it all just blew out of the window.

As Hermione grabbed Draco away from Harry, she winked at me. She was letting me be by ourselves.

"Hey," I said.

"hey yourself."

"It's cold isn't it?" I said with a real shiver.

"Yeah, do you want my jacket?"

"No, it's ok. You'd freeze without it."

"I don't mind."

"I know you don't. But I would. I reckon it's going to snow. I can't wait to go to Australia. It's like summer there now."

"Yeah Hermione was telling me all about it," I saw him flinch and grimace.

"It's ok Harry. We've made up. I was being a bitch. I know you and her aren't romantically together or anything and I would expect nothing less than you mentioning her and Ron like 10 times every day. It's natural for you. Look Harry, I'm sorry about the whole break thing. It was a big mistake and I've been miserable without you. I miss you and I want you back. But I'll understand if you can't or something…"

Harry was perhaps taken aback by my directness but if he was he didn't show it.

"Ginny… I've missed you too. More than you can imagine. But, I'm just worried that something like that'll happen again and you won't like it if I can't tell you and we'll end up like this again…"

"It's ok Harry, if you don't want to it's ok…"

"No, no, no Ginny. I want to. I REALLY want to. "

"Cool, well then I guess we're back,"

He laughed and pulled me forward.

A snowflake fell onto my nose and we both looked up to the sky and could see many more coming down. He smiled and then bent his head down and softly placed his lips on mine. He tried to wrap the jacket around both of us and if we stood close it fit. We didn't mind one bit.

"I love you," I whispered.

And he kissed me again. This time more deeply, with more passion. It was of the French variety and we stayed like that until Katie, Alicia and Gemma snuck up with some small snowballs they had managed to gather together with the very thin layer of snow that was falling now.

I felt one hit my back and them laughing. Harry and I broke away and laughed as 18 people pelted us from every direction. We just ran and tried to break through their circle.

"So I take it you two are back together?" Said Ron, mister obvious.

"Nah it was for old times sake. What do you think?" I said. He looked a little puzzled at first and then realised I had been sarcastic.

This was going to be a fantastic Christmas. Sun, Harry, fun, Harry, A mansion and great company and Harry. What more could I ask for?

**Hermione**

As we stopped by Honeydukes, I saw Luna and Neville standing together. They were dating. I couldn't think of a more perfect couple really.

I walked over to them, "Hey! Can you guys come?"

"Hermione! We're really sorry but my gran has got this really random family thing that she's invited Luna too. I've forgotten the finer details but she says I won't be able to attend. I'm really sorry." Said Neville.

I was a bit disappointed. The more people the better.

"That's really unfortunate! We'll have to see you guys later, it's getting a bit crowed in here. Bye Neville! Bye Luna!" I yelled to them. The crowd was starting to separate us.

So there was our final total. 19 young witch and wizards on a plane flying all the way to Australia without any parental guidance and only a few of us knowing anything about muggles. I was starting to doubt my capacity as organiser galore.

"So, don't you think that is so romantic?" I asked Draco as we settled into a place at the Three Broomsticks.

"What's romantic?"

"Harry and Ginny!"

"Oh, ofcourse, how could I forget? Yeah sure, if that's your kind of thing,"

"Draco, it's EVERY girl's kind of thing. And did you hear how Oliver proposed to Angelina? She must have been so happy," I said getting dreamy eyed.

"How could we not hear? It's all you girls talked about for like 4 hours. So, since Harry and Ginny are back together, that means everyone going to the house is coupled off. Does this mean we all get to share a room each?" He asked me eagerly.

"Keep your shirt on. I don't know Draco. I mean you know I want to it's just… Sam's really old and he might think it pretty un-appropriate. And I do not want my parents to find out I'm sleeping with a guy in my grandparents house, possibly room." I said, lying through my teeth about the Sam bit. Truth was, I was kind of scared of you know, the lack of experience in some of my, ahem, OTHER area's. But I was scared my parents would find out.

"Sleeping with? That sounds as if you think we'd be having hot sex every night." He said with a smirk.

"DRACO! Not so loud," I hissed. "It's just you know, I HAVE heard of your reputation and don't think you've fooled me into thinking you're the equivalent of innocence."

"But are all people the same as their reputations? I mean, are you willing to judge me on mine?"

"Well no, it's just you seem so… experienced… that I thought you had you know…" He put me out of my misery though,

"I'm going to be blatantly honest with you. I have. But only with ONE girl. Sure, I've been pretty far with heaps. But I've only actually gone the whole way with one. And it wasn't really my choice. And I'm willing to bet my entire inheritance that no one's "deflowered" you yet. They'd need to fight you with a sword…"

I hit him on the shoulder. I could've laughed but this was kind of serious.

"Well, you're right. Not the sword bit but about the other stuff. And I find it hard to believe you've only ever been with one girl. I could ask 50 and atleast 10 when would say they had,"

"Yeah, SAY they had, but they have no proof."

"SO you mean?"

"YES," he stressed. I got a smug smile on my face.

"So really, you're no different to Harry are you? I always thought that was the area you excelled in but basically you've had the same amount of "experience" as him,"

"I guess. If you must. But I bet you that he and you have had a go… And are just not telling anyone… Fred might have a point for once… I do find it hard to believe."

Once again, I hit him, but harder. " I can not believe you just said that! It gross's me out at the thought. And makes me squirm," I pulled a face.

"Really? I must make a mental note of that then,"

I just made a other face this time that implied he was immature and he smirked.

And all of a sudden there were like 10 people crowding into our place so our conversation was abandoned.

"Guys, you realise we're on the countdown now. Today, being Staurday, means that we have exactly 6 days before we're on that plane. Boys, I want you to all pack before Thursday. I'm checking you're bags. And Girls, remember that there is a hell of a lot of things at this place already so perhaps just cut down a LITTLE."

"Oi, how come you're checking ours and not there's?" Michael asked.

"Because I can trust them. It's a woman instinct."

"Yeah, women instincts are really gay. We're never going to get away with ANYTHING. I swear to god. In 6th grade, at the manor, Hermione could like, sense when I used to crawl into Ginny's bed. It's scary," Harry said with a funny look on his face. A little sheepish, a little cheeky, and a little scared. We all laughed

"Hey, I have a GREAT idea, why don't all you "women" as you seem to be calling yourselves now, just leave all you're "instincts" behind?" Asked Draco.

Once again all the girls at the table laughed and then we all stopped abruptly, and freakishly together, we said "No,"

"Where have Fred and George gone? I want to see if I can order this thing they have that's at Zonko's for cheaper," Said Justin.

"I'm going to bet you it has something to do with Alicia and Katie," Said Gemma.

We all nodded and then the tray of drinks arrived and the talk got on to other things such as where exactly Pansy's piece of pink lace underwear was. Blaise looked just a tad guilty if you get me gist…

I smiled around at the table, and although there were only half of us there at the moment, I couldn't wait to be going on this holiday with these people. It was going to be fantastic… I grinned and took another swig from my drink and then joined in the chatter, leaving behind all my worries of school work, guys, perfection and all my other trivial worries of the world.


	28. Chapter 27

**The Wrong Person at the Right Time**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Hermione**

"Do not stress, whatever you do, do not stress," I thought calmly to myself. "Well WHY THE HELL SHOULDN"T I?" My other side argued. "Because having 20 young, mature, wizards and witch's in your common room getting ready to go to London in exactly 15 minutes is NOT an issue. We've dealt with things bigger than this before," Said my calm self. "NOT WHEN YOU HAVE TO GET THEM ALL ON TO A bloudy PLANE! Which means taking them all through Heathrow AIRPORT and having some of them NEVER EVEN SEEN A PLANE!"

I was standing in the middle of everyone practically shaking with worry. What had I gotten us into now? The week had practically flown by with end of term tests, trying to pack, organising all the males packing and pretty much all of the girls coz they didn't know what sought of clothes to take.

And now here I was, with Professor Dumbledore and the rest of my companions waiting for our fire to open up into the floo network. I had all the tickets with me in my carry bag, which I would take on the plane with me. Dumbledore had booked us First class Tickets! Did he think we were made of money?

"Miss Granger, I do believe it is quite ok for you to stop shaking. I have full confidence in your peers and I assure you that nothing horrible will happen. Well, atleast not what you can't fix. Just take their wands from them when you get to the airport, tell the boys, as I presume they are who you're most worried about, to "hang" with one female each and you'll just be fine. You have Harry, Lavender. Ginny and Draco have both done Muggle Studies. 5 of you will surely be enough.

This trip is going to be a fun adventure. An experience that you will not want to waste. Now, I do believe we're on the countdown, 2 minutes to go. Send me a post card. How I do envy you for going to Australia,"

I took a breath in and nodded. Time to take charge.

"Everyone! UP, UP UP UP!" I yelled over the noise. People started standing up and brushing the creases out of their clothes. I must mention that it was like 3am in the morning. They all looked at me with sleep eye's.

"Now, The first person going through is Draco. And then Ginny you will go as soon as we see him vanish. I shall be going last, and Harry, your second last. Lavender you're going after Ginny and the rest of you can go as I call you ok. When you get there, you'll be outside the AIRPORT. Do NOT MOVE. I repeat DO NOT MOVE,"

There was a flash in the fire noting to us it had connected and everyone picked up their rather heavy bags and carry bags.

"Right, Draco. You're first, quickly." I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and he smiled and then moved forward, grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fire.

"HEATHROW AIRPORT!" He called out and then he vanished.

Ginny stepped in and waved at us. I knew she would atleast help to keep the boys in line. She called out too and then Lavender stepped in as quickly as Ginny had disappeared. Ron stepped forward and kissed her and then she threw her powder down and called out the destination.

I called out Pavrati's name and she too quickly went. So did Dean, Fred and George.

I decided to have Angelina, Katie and Alicia the next three to go. It was all a matter of the girls being sensible and organising the guys and Ginny, Draco and Lavender making sure no-one freaked while they waited for the rest of us.

I watched Oliver, Susan and Gemma disappear Then Justin asked if he could go so he could get to Susan so I let him be the next person.

Michael went and was followed by Pansy and then Blaise. Finally they had all gone except Ron, Harry and I.

"Guys? I have a request," They grinned.

"What is it?"

"Ok firstly, you stop Fred and George from doing what ever they are going to do to Draco…"

"Hermione! They aren't,"

"It's ok I already know they're up to something. And secondly, we sit together on the plane so we can talk coz otherwise I'm going to swell up to the size of one of Hagrid's Pumkins from stress."

They grinned some more, "You honestly think we'd let you?"

This made me smile for the first time in like two days, "And my last one is that we have absolutely no Adventures. Or atleast the kind of Adventures we end up in. I really do not have the physical and emotional requirements to go and get us all almost killed this year. Isn't six years of death defying Adventures enough?"

This made them laugh, "Ok, we solemnly promise not to get involved with anything dark or bad," They both repeated to me.

"Good, and the second part is promise me we'll have fun. Normal fun. Like other teenagers? I don't find murdering Voldemort exactly thrilling anymore. He is so like yesterday. So together, the three of us MUST have fun, and you have to teach me how to play Quidditch."

"Hermione, if you let us teach you how to play Quidditch, I'll do everything on your list," Said Ron with a smile on his face.

"This is going to be classic," Said Harry.

We laughed. "Quickly, Ron you had better go now," I said, realizing that there had been a few minutes between us and the last person to go. We hugged each other for a bit. I think this holiday was exactly what the three of us needed so we could forget for a little bit.

When he was gone, I turned to Harry. The awkwardness was definitely still there since the other night.

"Harry? Please just…. Well just make sure they are all calm before I get there so I don't make a scene in the middle of Heathrow car park?" I said, wimping out of my original thought.

He smiled, patted my shoulder awkwardly and stepped in and called out "Heathrow Airport!" And was gone in a flash. I looked around the room to make sure I hadn't left anything.

Dumbledore smiled and moved over to me and lightly kissed my head, like a grandfather would.

"Ms Granger, I trust you have a very good holiday and do not forget those ones of us who are freezing in Europe?"

"I won't." And with a twinkle in his eye he passed me my bags and I stepped in.

"HEATHROW AIRPORT!" I yelled and very suddenly I was spinning wildly around and being propelled somewhere incredibly quickly. I closed my eyes, which were watering, and about 5 seconds later I landed with a loud thump on the ground.

I was finally at the Airport, as was everyone else. Stage One was complete.

"Now, listen to me very carefully. This is perhaps the most important part of the journey.

Give me your wands. All of you," I said looking pointedly around. "It's a necessary precaution,"

I was given a large bundle of what looked like wooden twigs and put them safely inside my bag.

"Next, couple off." Everyone grabbed his or her partner's arms. "This will be your "buddy," It is your responsibility to make sure you stay with them. If they need to go to the loo, you go with them. This is only necessary for when we are not in the plane though. You do not leave their sides." Some of them were starting to look just a little scared now. I almost laughed, but you know, I settled with smiling because at 4am you can't see anything really, and I wanted them to think I was being completely serious.

"Next, do's and don'ts. You are not to mention ANYTHING about the wizard world. NOTHING. Not even the people. No Quidditch, broomsticks, anything. Infact, it would work well if you didn't talk to anyone except me and your buddy inside the airport. Yes, that is a new rule. Next don't. When I am getting us our McDonalds, you will sit on the uncomfortable airport seats and WAIT for me. Do not move. You will not exclaim about how weird the food is or anything; just eat it as if you do everyday. Do not wander off with your buddy by yourself. If you're going shopping, go with another pair. AND TELL ME.. Now, I don't care when we see the plane if you make amazed noises because most people do, just don't let anything about our world slip." I was really happy to see they looked quite petrified now. Well those who had no idea anyway.

"We will be duty freeing shopping in Australia, and we can do some shopping here for magazines and gum and what not, but none of this clothes and crap. You can all buy a new camera if you want though I guess… DO you all understand this?"

They all nodded meekly.

"Good, because it's time. Remember to hold hands crossing the roads!" I said the last bit as a bit of a laugh. "When you get inside to the warm, stop and wait for me because I have to give you your tickets so we can get our boarding passes."

The crossing of the road went well. And the warmth inside was just so good….

We stood in a large circle and I handed out tickets, according to where people wanted to sit. Together we joined the que to get the counter. When we reached the front of the line, I said I'd go first and make sure that they did exactly as I did.

"Next Please," One of the girls called out so I walked over,

"Hi,"

"Hello darling, big trip?" She asked eyeing my friends who were all staring intently at me.

"Yes, um, do you think you can mind them a bit? There foreign and don't know how to do ANYTHING basically, so I was wondering if you could you know, just sought've help them along… they don't really understand English,"

"Oh," She said, nodding her head understanding. "Ofcourse, darling, we get that all the time. Class trip?"

"Um, yes, something like that." I said. She took my bags and put them on the belt thing that takes them to the plane and she handed my boarding pass to me.

"Thankyou so much, and excuse my friends in advance,"

"Don't worry about a thing. Have a very enjoyable holiday,"

I walked over with my carry bag to the exit thing, before you go through all the security to get inside the actual airport part and then waited for the rest of them. Ginny took the initiative to tell them to go in the same order as they got here.

An hour later we were all huddled together, ready to go through security. This is the time that Ron got petrified. It did look a bit daunting. I was worried they would do something so the wands but they didn't.

When we came out at the end, it was like a rainbow. Everything big and brightly lit up with lots of shops to do duty free and last minute things, little café's and eating establishments to eat before you get on the plane. We had two hours before our flight. We were going on the new Q10 ( we were flying Qantas). It was one of the planes that had been brought in this year, 2006, and it could do the London to Australia, Direct. I had to pay a little extra to get us 1st class on one of these planes, but it would be worth it because it meant no messy airport stops and confusion.

"Who wants to go shopping?" I asked. Everyone nodded their heads so we all just kind of started at the first store we saw.

**Draco**

How cool was this? I had read about all this in Muggle Studies but never thought I would be able to do it. It was wicked.

It was admittedly a bit scary at first but then it was ok, as soon as Hermione let us go shopping.

We decided the first thing we wanted was a camera. The shop keeper must have feel in love when he saw 20 young people walk in to his shop loaded with money and all aiming to buy one right then and there.

I bought a normal camera and about 15 rolls of film to start of with, and a new Video Camera. It was very cool. They looked fun and something to muck around with.

We all opted not to go digital with the camera's because none of us had computers and we weren't sure about Hogwarts… Atleast we didn't have computers YET. Christmas was a coming.

And then we went into the bookstore, and we each bought a book, as requested by Hermione.

Then Michael found the sports store. The males, as we are, tore into it and each bought a piece of sporting equipment. Ok, we each bought a ball because the females stopped us from getting anything else!

Then we did eyne miney moe to choose a newsagent to go into and stocked up on muggle candy and magazines. I got Traveller Peanut M&M's. And a Ralph magazine… you know, Muggle reading material isn't that bad. Except when Hermione saw it she smacked my arm.

It took us like an Hour to do all this, and we were starving by the time we went to sit outside out gate number. I was the first to complain,

"Hermione, I'm really, really REALLY hungry. I want food."

There were a chorus of yes's and she sighed.

"Fine we can eat now. But how are we going to do this? I can't carry all the food probably but I'm not sure about you guys doing it yourselves."

"Well, how about we have some of this… "Mcdonalds"… and then we can all order it separately and together at the same time,"

"Draco, that doesn't make sense!" She cried out.

"Fine, let's all just go over there, get our own food and then come back here. If we all go with our buddies, we will all be able to figure out how to use the money. We do have some intelligence you know,"

"Ok, whatever, just don't get in any trouble and be sensible," she called out to like 16 retreating backs.

This place was only selling breakfast and it all looked really small, so I ordered: 5 Hash Browns, 4 order's of Hotcakes, 3 English McMuffin burger things and 3 of their breakfast spread things which has like eggs and bacon and stuff. Hermione just stared at me disapproving but it was lucky I got so much because had I settled on just one hot cakes, I would still be starving.

When she had got her food from some Health bar we went back to the seats and began to eat while everyone else came back with theirs.

"You know guys, this plane has shops and bars, and mini casino's on it, and every seat has it's own play station and TV with a selection of 20 movies as well as normal TV. The seats can be turned into beds since it's like a 2 day flight or something," Said Hermione with a yawn.

Normally this would have made us all talk but we were pretty full and tired because of getting up so early, like 2am. Hermione reckoned we needed an hour to get ready. I guess she was right. But it was still dark outside. It was only 6:30am still. I was tired, full and bored.

And then there was an announcement.

"Would all passengers flying on flight Q984567 please begin to board. Would all passengers on flight Q984567 please begin boarding.'

Hermione's sleepiness forgotten, she jumped up. "That's us!" She cried.

"What?" I asked.

"That's our flight! It's time to get on the plane,"

Suddenly all tiredness was forgotten as we scrambled around picking up our things.

This holiday was finally beginning, and as I walked down the aisle that takes you into the actual plane, and saw the seats that we got, I noted we would be starting this holiday in style.


	29. Chapter 28

**The Wrong Person at the Right Time**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Hermione**

I watched nervously as we all boarded the plane and ran up ahead to the group. Draco was grinning like a Cheshire cat. So not a good look I noted. Fred and George were grinning… Ok so basically they were all grinning.

They were all looking forward to this holiday and had not a worry, not even Ron who is usually worried about muggle stuff. I think maybe I was doing all of the groups worrying so that was why no one else was.

"Ok, so I can calm down now. WE are about to step into the plane, be guided to the top floor of it into 1st class, and then they can run free. They can't do ANYTHING bad in a plane. Get a grip Hermione," I told myself. And for the first time in my life since I started having these little pep talks in my head, it actually worked.

I put on a smile as I saw Ron winking at the air hostess who had come to greet us.

"Hello and Welcome to Qantas. I'm Kelly and i shall by your flight attendant for your flight. If you'll just follow me up here," She said after I showed her my ticket.

We went through millions of different places, the shops, casino, bar, economy class, business class and then finally up the last leg of stairs to 1st class. There weren't many seats in here and we took up pretty much all of them. In fact there would be only four seats left once we had all sat down. There were four horizontal rows. 2 seats at the window, Three in the middle, and then another 2 on the other side near the window.

And now there was the difficult process of deciding who sat where.

"I'm with Hermione and Harry!" Called out Ron.

"I'm with Blaise!" Called out Pansy

"I'm with Draco," Blaise said.

"We want to go together," Angelina called out pointing to her, Alicia and Katie.

"I'm sitting next to Michael and near Hermione and Susan!" Cried Gemma,

"I'm going with Justin," Susan cried out.

"Me and George are going together," Said Fred.

"Ginny can sit with us," Said Pavrati for her and Lavender.

"And Dean and I don't care where we go," Said Oliver from the back of the group.

"Ok, well Harry, Ron and I will have these three seats," I said pointing to the second middle row.

"We'll go in the 2 seats next to them on the left side," Said Gemma plonking down her bag.

"I'm going behind Hermione," Said Draco. And he put his bag down on the chairs in the 3rd row, as did Blaise and Pansy.

After about 15 minutes of shuffling, our final arrangement was like this: The 1st row's double seaters were left unoccupied, with Angelina, Katie and Alicia in the middle. The 2nd row had Gemma and Michael next to the left window, Harry, Ron and I in the middle in that order and to our right were Susan and Justin. The 3rd row was Fred and George on the left side then Pansy, Blaise and Draco and to his right were Oliver and Dean. And in the fourth row the double seater's were left un occupied and Ginny, Lavender and Pavrati occupied the middle three.

Kelly, our air hostess walked in to the compartment, "All settled?"

I laughed, "yes, sorry for taking so long,"

"No matter. Now, who would like some orange juice or champagne before we take off?"

Nearly all the guys raised their hands for the champagne so I followed suit. 5 minutes later Kelly was back with a large tray with crystal champagne glasses on it full of bubbly champagne.

When she left, Justin spoke up.

"This holiday is going to be kick arse, great company, great accommodation and a great destination. I say we raise our glasses what we'll make a memorable holiday!"

Everyone laughed at Justin. Not even in the air was he able to stop himself from making toasts but ever so, everyone raised their glasses.

"To Holiday's!"

"Honestly, Justin, I think you could make some great money for Hallmark," Said Dean.

We all separated back into our seats and it went pretty quiet while we fixed our stuff in the compartments and got ready for the very very long trip. I sat back into my seat and sighed.

"I bet you can't wait till we get there hey?" Asked Ron,

"Yeah, I haven't been there for awhile. It will be really great to see everyone and everything. And having all you guys coming to share it is pretty damn cool too,"

'I can't wait to see this place. I think I remember you mentioning it but only like once. We are going to have so much fun. And think of all that muggle money we have! We won't have to pay for our food will we?" He asked again, his face turning into one of concern.

"No Ron, don't worry. Mum and Dad have organised everything. That money is for us to spend on fun stuff,"

His face lit up at that. "You mean ALL of the money is just for us?"

"Yep, everyone's parents chipped in,"

Ron sat down with a smile on his face in a bit of a daze. "Wow," he said in an awed voice.

"Hey, guys check this out!" Said Harry, speaking for the first time.

"What?" Said Ron snapping out of his dream.

"Look, press this button, and your seats turn into a bed!"

Ron and I frantically looked around for our buttons and pressed them. Sure enough the seats totally transformed into a bed, minus the sheets and pillows which fell from a slot in the roof on to the seats/beds.

"Awesome!" I yelled.

"And the arm rests go up, it's like a triple bed!" Exclaimed Ron. So together, we put the pillows up the top, which was covered by this like back thing that I suppose your seat usually rests in or something, I don't care. I'm not a technical person. And then we threw a rug over us and laid there.

"Cool," I said in a small voice, nodding my head.

"So, Who wants to play Boteccelie?" Harry asked.

"I do," Said Ron. Which meant I had to automatically play. "Can I go first?" He asked.

"Ok," I answered. "So, Have you had a top 10 song in the past 2 weeks?"

'No, I am not Delta Goodrem,"

"Did you ever play cricket for the Australian team and become a legend?" Asked Harry

"No, I'm not….. I dunno, direct question."

"Ok, by the way, you were Donald Bradman. Are you English?" I answered for Harry,

"Yes I am."

"Did you ever achieve something great which the rest of the WIZARDING world recognizes you for?" Harry asked another question.

"No I am not Professor Dumbledore,"

"Have you ever received a scar from doing something great for the Wizarding world?" I asked.

"No I'm not….. ' Ron couldn't answer this one. I couldn't believe it.

"It's Me." Said Harry.

"Ron, when will you stop using Harry for your famous person? We get you EVERY time in the first 5 questions."

"But it's so unobvious!" He said. When would he realise that it was? And god Harry. Why couldn't he just leave my mind alone! I honestly had not been able to stop thinking about him! There was something seriously wrong with me coz they weren't just normal thoughts…

"Hey Guys, Smile!" Said Harry, sitting up with his camera. Ron and I grouped together and smiled. But the flash didn't go off so Harry did the most predictable and stupid thing in the world.

"Harry don't.." I said as he turned the camera up to face him and pressed the button trying to see what was wrong. The flash went right off in his face.

Ron and I laughed while he started yelling about being blind.

"You know what? I reckon I'm getting taller." I said with a smile.

"You're kidding us right?" Said Harry, suppressing a laugh

"No!"

"Oh come on 'Mione. You may be many things, but tall is just not one of them. I'm sorry darling. Time to face facts. We will always, ALWAYS be taller than you." Said Ron.

I punched him on the arm, "You never know, there could be a miracle,"

"A bloudy big one," Said Harry and we all dissolved into giggles.

" I wonder what's on the movie thing," Said Harry.

"You know I'm not sure about these television things. They sound too much like telephones." Ron was starting to look a little worried, "And we're in the air, as in there's nothing underneath us,"

"Ron, Chill. You see, I may not be tall but you can trust me when it comes to Movies. They're very entertaining. Let's see what's on…"

Harry and I scanned the movie mag leaning over Ron, as he was bent down looking at them I glanced over at him. He looked happy.

"Well, Hermione won't want any of the scary or action one's," He and Ron shared a look. "But I'm guessing that ofcourse a romantic one would be just "Perfect""

"Ok, if we're going to play mock Hermione, I AM choosing the movie. Let's see shall we? OK Along Came Polly? No.. OMG! They have What a Girl Wants on here. We are watching that!"

Harry groaned. "Do we have too?"

"Yes. You'll like Amanda Bynes. She's very pretty."

So we settled back into the little bed we had created and watched the movie. Harry and Ron both watched it but neither seemed to like it as much as they would've T3. And then we got to the best part.

"You know what I still don't get? Why are you trying so hard to fit in? When you're born to stand out?"The kiss between Daphne and Ian. So Romantic, So beautiful. I sighed when I saw it and once again the guys rolled their eyes.

"Oh what? Come on. Don't tell me that is not just so beautiful?"

"Would make a good pick up line," Said Ron. I rolled my eyes at him and went back to watching the movie. I would sleep later.

"Oh, that is such a nice movie," I said at the end.

"Whatever. T3 here we come, Ron you are going to love this…" But I didn't hear what else Harry said because I got up and walked behind to Draco.

"Hey," I said softly.

He smiled up at me, "Hey. Hows it goin?"

"Good. Watching Movies. And then I thought of an even better thing to do."

"What?"

"Follow me," I said and waited for him to unbuckle his seatbelt. I lead him to the front of the thing and opened one of the bathroom doors. It was small inside, but could fit two people.

"Come in here." He stepped in and I closed the door behind us and slid the latch to make it say "engaged'

I smiled and wrapped my arms aroud him and stood on my tip toes to reach his lips. He finally got what I wanted to do. Once he caught on, he was quick. As it got more passionate he went to sit down on the toilet. He brought me down with him and I was moving to sit on his lap, like straddling him. It was hard in the small place and suddenly the toilet flushed. Draco yelled an obsenity out VERY LOUD. I yelled at him and he jumped up and made me fall back towards the door and then he triped and fell forwards onto me.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Is Everything Ok in here?"

"Um.." I wildly looked around for an excuse, the blush rising to my cheeks quickly. "I'm just helping him shave! Thanks.."

"Oh ok, if ur sure,"

"Yes thankyou. We're fine!" I yelled back to the air hostess.

Draco finally managed to pull himself off me and I turned around to open the door. As we stepped out, there were 18 faces looking at us with a smirk on their faces.

"Shaving?" Asked Ron.

"I saw no need for him to shave BEFORE you two went in there…" Said Blaise.

"And his shin would be wet if u really had been "helping" him shave," Said Gemma.

"And Justin never swears that much when he cuts himself.. And there are no cuts on his face.." Pointed out Susan.

I just blushed the same as Ginny's hair and ran to my seat. Harry looked REALLY uncomfortable.

"Pft.. Shaving" Ron muttered under his breath.

"I swear to god I'll kill you," I said to him.

OK so basically the rest of the like 27 hr plane flight to Perth was sleeping, movies and eating. Nothing important.

And then we touched down in Perth… My heart was beating way to fast to cope…


	30. Chapter 29

**The Wrong Person at the Right Time**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Draco**

I ran to one of the windows for the last bit of the flight. This place was… Small, but it seemed nice from the air. Very clean I guess.

I was still embarrassed from the bathroom incident and had spent most of the remaining like 10 hours of the flight with Blaise and Pansy teasing me constantly. So then I told them that if they made out, it would stop Pansy's ears from popping so much and that took care of them for a bit.

The plane came to a slow speed as it glided along the runway, looking for a place to park. Hermione couldn't take the smile off her face as we came into the airport. She couldn't take it off while we went through customs, which took like 4 hours for all of us or something. She didn't stop smiling as we all bought hundreds of dollars worth of duty-free with our "plane money".

What I wasn't expecting was the blistering heat that we stepped out into later. Hermione had warned me that it was summer here at Christmas. But for god's sake, It was like 40 degrees Celsius!

This could take some time of getting used too…

**Hermione**

I was finally here. I was "home" as they say. After 7 very long years I was finally back here. I couldn't wait.

It was about 2:30pm the next day now, and Sam said he would organise transport for us to come about now so I told everyone we should wait outside. It felt like the early morning to all of us, and I think it was only really hitting us now.

The heat was practically unbearable.

"so, where is this house?" Asked Ginny.

"Well, it's actually not really in perth. More like a three hour drive out into the country."

"3 more hours?" Harry groaned, along with most of the guys. The girls just stayed silent.

"Yeah, but don't worry. It'll be fine, we can probably all sleep. The taxis will take us there fine."

"Hermione! That'll cost hundreds of dollars!" Angelina exclaimed. I frowned. I had thought of this. I had no idea what was happening, just that a man would have a sign with "Granger".

And as I was beginning my panic, five black stretch limo's in a convey pulled up to the front of the airport. We all gaped at them and wondered whom exactly needed FIVE limo's to take their stuff. Selfish, couldn't they think of the little people who had NO cars?

Suddenly one of the drivers stepped out. He even had one of those little driver's caps! There must be some sought of celebrity here…

And then the craziest thing happened; he pulled out a huge sign with "Granger" printed on it. Oh My God. Our jaws all dropped. They were OUR limos!

"Hermione, how many Granger's are there in Perth?"

"Um.. Um, I don't know… probably lots I mean. They can't be OURS can they?"

And to answer my question the driver of the first car came walking up with a smile on his face. He was young, perhaps in his late 20's.

"Miss Granger I presume?" He said, still smiling.

"Um, well, yes I Am a miss Granger. But I'm not sure I'm the one you're looking for."

"Well this gorgeous looking lady must be another Hermione Granger then hadn't it?" There was a cheeky grin sliding on to his face. And very slowly, realization clicked in my mind. It was that grin…

"Max? Maxwell Jones? The Maxwell Jones?" I exclaimed, more like shrieking. A smile was creeping on to my face.

"The one and only," He bent over, cupped my hand and kissed it, Draco made a sound at this, " At your personal service,"

I fully shrieked out loud this time and wrapped my arms around him. He laughed and hugged me back. Everyone in my group was looking confused now.

"I'm sorry, introductions. Everyone, this is Maxwell. His family has for generations worked for us. And it looks like Max has kept on the tradition. He was my first crush,"

"First Crush? I'm insulted" He snorted.

"Ok so maybe he introduced a little but more of life to me at one stage. But anyway, he was always like one of my best friends when I used to come and stay here. How is everyone?" I asked.

He began to speak but Draco cut him off "So are these our cars? Or are you going to carry all of us there?" He asked. I think he was perhaps just a tad jealous.

"Ofcourse, Sir. And you are?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Hermione's BOYFRIEND," He said very clearly and obviously. Max gave me a look which made me laugh.

"Protective type ay?" He said into my ear.

"You better be careful Max. They ALL are. Especially him, Harry and Ron. I don't want ANY trouble ok?"

"FINE. Some things never change. You are never going to believe what we have planned for you tomorrow."

"I'm not sure I WANT to know. But I do want to sleep. So lead us to the cars."

He whistled and the drivers of the other four cars stepped out and very graciously took our bags from us and packed them into the boot. I groaned. Seating arrangements AGAIN.

"Ok, who wants to go where?"

"I'm going with you Hermione," Said Draco giving Max a look.

"Me and Ginny will share with you." Said Harry, also looking at Max. But also at Draco.

"Ok well look. How about we couple off. I'm going by houses. Ravenclaw and Slytherin are in one. Hufflepuff your with Gryffindor. Twins in one. And remainder's are in the last one. Now, quick get going. I want to get there as soon as possible."

Everyone separated off to his or her limos, excited about seeing the interior. As I was.

I climbed inside and there were leather seats. There were some blankets and pillows too. Tom had thought of everything. He had even replaced the champagne with cool drinks. There was a TV, little fridge, sunroof and lots of space. I smiled. We would be travelling in style ALL the way.

I slid on to one of the seats and put a pillow behind my neck. Draco came in next and he lay down and rested his head on my lap. Then Harry and Ginny climbed in. Max shut the door and very quickly we were under way. Everyone fell asleep after we had drunk some of the drinks.

I woke up about 2 hours later and carefully removed Draco's head from my lap and quietly moved to where the sunroof was. I had always wanted to do this. I pressed the button that opened it and when it was fully opened I stood up properly, making it so my chest and head were sticking out into the open. It was awesome. I smiled and laughed, just letting the breeze go through my hair, even though I would regret the knots later. I threw my hands up into the air and stayed like this for a few minutes, looking around at the typical scenery of bush, paddocks, and animals. There was a beautiful blue sky and the sun shone brightly down on the cars. It was very possibly about 40 degree's now. I hadn't experienced this heat for a while.

When I climbed back inside, Harry was awake and Ginny looked like she was groggily waking up but Draco was still dead to the world.

"You're really happy here aren't you?" He asked.

I thought about this for a moment. "About as happy as I am at home in England. It's just this place in summer. It has such an atmosphere and I think of the beaches and about everything, yeah, it does make me really happy," I paused and smiled. "You'll love the polo field. It's about the same size as a Quidditch pitch,"

Suddenly the black glass that separated the driver from the occupants came down.

"Miss, I just thought I should let you know that we're about only about 5 minutes away now. The beach is coming into view."

"Thanks Max. Is there any way you can get the other drivers to tell everyone else? Please?"

"Sure thing." He smiled back and put the black thing back up with a button, and I woke Draco up. He looked a little surprised but then he remembered where he was I supposed coz he sat up and gave me a kiss.

"Guys I have an idea. I recon, if I used just a little magic, I could make that sunroof let us fit out of it. Wanna try?"

"Yes!" Said a now wide-awake Ginny.

So I got out the wands, and used a simple enlargement spell, which worked perfectly. We all slowly stood up, with the lower parts of us inside the car. I realized then that not very far behind us, pretty much everyone else was doing the same thing. I smiled as Michael gave me the thumbs up.

We were driving right along the coast now, and the sun was starting to get a little lower. There was still about two hours till sunset, but it was already getting that orange glow that was always on the postcards. Draco, who was behind me, turned himself so he too was facing the ocean. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek from the side.

"It's really beautiful Mione."

This just made me smile even more.

And then I saw it. About 1km away, was this HUGE house. I screamed and pointed at it. Everyone looked to see what I was pointing at and very quickly, their jaws dropped.

The house from a view looked as if it was a set transported from somewhere simply because across the road from the huge, grand old gate, was the perfect sandy white beach with crystal water. And behind the gate was this 17th century house with a huge lake and grass surrounding the front of it.

We were here.

We all stared until the car stopped while the two "guards" opened the gates for us and I shouted "Hello!" at them. They just smiled and nodded in acknowledgement at me. The road was now pebble/gravel leading up to the house. It was a huge straight driveway and at the top it went into a circle because back then the carriages couldn't exactly go into reverse. I slipped back inside, as did everyone else coz I gave them a signal too. When my other three "car buddies" were back inside:

"This is it guys, this is where normality ends and holidays begin. Complete relaxation and fun."

The car stopped and the door was opened by one of the servants who welcomed my friends and me before quickly rushing off to attend to the other cars. Slowly, all 20 of us were standing outside the huge doors.

I had to laugh at them coz it seemed their jaws were permanently stuck to the flaw.

"Stay Here," I instructed them. As if they would move.

I ran up to the huge doors and lifted the huge door knock with a little struggle until one of the servants who had come out helped me. It made a gigantic noise and within a few seconds, Sam was opening the door.

"My darling Miss Granger," He said. He was old, but honestly he didn't really look it.

"Sam, call me Hermione, remember?" I laughed and ran up and hugged him. We had to move while all the bags were being brought in but I loved Sam's hugs because he was just like my Grandfather. He had that smell…

"Now, would you like to introduce me to your friends? Please don't tell me you've already forgot your manners?" He said. He had this thing where he reckoned that teenagers and adolescents had no decency what so ever. "And, one at a time, because I'm getting gold my darling,"

"Ok, well lets see." It was going to turn out like roll call… "Harry, come here." I instructed.

He walked up and shook the hand Sam offered him. "This is Harry Potter. You've heard all about him from my letters ofcourse, so you don't really need much explanation."

"Yes, ofcourse. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Potter,"

"Harry, please." Harry said, looking uncomfortable at being addressed so formally.

"And next is Ron, my other best friend. Ronald Weasley, meet Maxwell Jones,"

"Delighted mate," Said Ron, who was still half looking at the house.

"As I am, young sir." Said Sam shaking his hand.

"Next is Draco. And he is actually my boyfriend now. So play nice." Draco shook Sam's hand.

"And this Ginny. She's one of the one's who keeps me in line and not insane. She's dating Harry," Ginny smiled at him and Sam also shook her hand.

And so it went on for about 15 minutes, just introducing everyone. AS I went through them, they stepped into the Entrance hall and when I had finished the greetings I followed them in.

"Hermione, were your Grandparents billionaires?"

I laughed. The Entrance hall was very big. It was like an over large waiting room with royal seats and fountain and guest book. And marble floors. Leading off from the Entrance hall was the staircase. There were two sets of velvet laid stairs that curved up and then joined in the middle to make one. There was also a table with a massive arrangement of flowers on it.

"Now I presume you would all like to see your rooms?" Asked Sam. Everyone just nodded while still craning their necks looking around the Entrance. "Well, if you could all please follow me, we can drop you all off at each of your stops. You all have bathrooms adjoined on to your bedrooms so you won't get lost at night hopefully."

We all set off up the stairs to the second level. It was tricky you see because there was ground level and then first level which was the entrance hall and then the second level.

"This second level will be left free. The first rooms on the third floor, there will be Ms Angelina and Mr Oliver, along with I believe The twins? You said Ms Hermione? Yes that's right. Mr's Fred and George, along with Alicia and Katie will be on this level. Your bags have already been taken in so if you wish to continue on with the tour you will be able to find them later. Now on the Fourth level-" He said continuing on. Typical, he was still as organised as ever, "Will be Ms Gemma, Ms Susan, Ms Pansy and Mr Blaise, Mr Michael and Mr Justin.

The Fifth top floor, will be Ms Hermione, in your own room. Mr Draco, Mr Harry, Mr Ronald, Ms Ginny, Ms Lavender and Ms Pavrati and Mr Dean."

"Thankyou, Sam, I think I can take it from here. Just ring the bell when it's tea and warn everyone there will be 20 teens running around the house."

He nodded and left very quickly. "OK, I give you 5 minutes to find your room. Last one there has to…. Get us all chocolate for desserts!"

Everyone started scattering and laughing as they ran, getting lost. There were calls everywhere and some it seemed were playing Marco Polo to ensure they didn't get lost on the many floors.

Finally Gemma called out "I'm Here! Do I win?!"

I yelled back, "YES! Everyone meet back down in the entrance in 30minutes!" You practically had to scream in this place. My poor throat.

**Draco**

OK this place is bloudy huge. Who need all this space? I realise I did once.. BUT THAT WAS BEFORE. Honestly, it's going to take me forever just to get to the food! But it is nice… And the grounds are awesome.

**Gemma**

Classic. I had found my room first. And a room it was. I swear to god it was like the size of our common room. The bathroom was small, but it had a shower, toilet, sink. Cupboards and a mirror. Everything I need. Geez, Hermione is so bloudy lucky… I wonder if I can find Michael…

**Harry**

Forget everything. This place was so huge, I think I could literally lose all my worries. Forget Buckingham Castle. Hello "Le Maison de Granger" And the polo pitch… quidditch. Swimming, Ginny, As long as I don't get lost this will be so great.

**Pansy**

Chocoloate… Blaise.. YUM.. oh an dofcourse the house. Very impressive. It's bigger than mine which is a change. Servants. Chocolate. Must go find my room. Oh and must get new bikini.

**Ron**

This place must be like 30 of my houses…. And servants… and a COOK. And that bed is huge. And the "polo" field and the beach and the pool… The hot weather could be a problem. My freckles….

**Ginny**

This place was HUGE. It is truly amazing. Cannot believe it. I don't think I'll have to do anything for myself this holidays. Sun, Fun, Harry, the beach, the girls. Tranquillity.. My idea of Paradise.

**Angelina**

"How cool would it be to have the wedding here?" I asked Oliver who had come to find my room with me first.

"Yeah, it would be really nice. Its exactly what we wanted too."

"Ohwell. Long live the dreams,"

**Fred**

"Oi, George. Hermione reckons that later she's gonna give us these plastic card things that have all this money in them and all we have to do is punch in some number to a machine and it'll buy the stuff for us. And did you see that 5th lounge room on this floor? It looks like it could do with one of those TV things we learnt about in Muggle Studies. Except a REALLY big one."

"Yeah, but Fred. I don't reckon we should tell any of the girls what we want to get… they might take them things off us."

"Yeah you're right. So Mansions the word then?" I asked him.

"Mansions the word."

**Draco**

Hermione made us all meet up again in the entrance hall once we had unpacked all our millions of bags that she had made us bring.

She had decided she was taking us to the beach. We weren't sure about this but she said it would be beautiful, and she had a picnic thing to take.

SO as we set out she took the lead, walking with Pavrati and I hung back with Harry and Oliver to talk about the next Quidditch Grand final. I reckon that as long as Krum stays with Bulgaria they've got another chance.

The huge impressive boasting gates opened and Hermione skipped through them. I couldn't get over how happy she was. I took a picture of her skipping. Hehehe.

She crossed the road to this sandy pathway. You could already see the beach, as it was all flat basically. The sand was beautiful and white, warming our toes. The sun was orange and getting lower and lower as the clouds turned pink.

"See?" She said.

"See what?" I called.

"We're going to watch the sunset with a bottle of champagne." I smiled. Champagne. It was a form of alcohol.

When we reached the actual beach, Hermione pulled out some rugs and out of the cooler bag 4 bottles of champagne and 20 glass champagne glasses. Harry, Ron, Blaise and I had a competition to see who could pop the cork the furtherest and then we filled up all the glasses.

"Gather around everyone," Caleld Hermione so we all grouped into a circle.

"Now, I know this is usually Justin's job, but he needs a holiday so.. here goes. This place is special. It brings out the best and sometimes the worst in everyone. But it's meant for fun and that's what I intend we do while we're here. So as the sun sets over us, forget Hogwarts, forget the cold of England and just for now, remember the feeling of the sand and the heat beating down on us, coz this is what you'll be feeling for 3 weeks. I really hope you guys love it here.."

"To the fun!" Yelled out Justin. We all raised our glasses and took a sip.

"OK, everyone in a bug group. I'm taking a photo!" I told them. So everyone huddled together on the rug and I turned the camera to automatic and I raced to join them in the middle with my glass.

And so that's how this holiday starts. With a photo of 20 youths, drinking our champagne with the pink sky behind us, and the crystal blue beach.


	31. Chapter 30

**The Wrong Person at the Right Time**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Hermione**

I was very groggy when one of the ladies woke me up. I hate jetlag. It should so just become not a factor.

When I was fully awake, however, I smiled broadly because I remembered where I was. I walked into my bathroom and turned the shower on hot. My room hadn't changed a bit. I'm sur it's because Sam didn't want it to, nor my Grandparents. And it was kinda nice having it like that.

I allowed the water to flow around me with my head fully in it, waking myself up. I pulled open my cupboard door and stared at my clothes. It was a shock for me to see all these skirts and shorts and t-shirts because if I stepped outside in these at the moment in England my legs would have frost byte within like 2 minutes.

I chose a pinstripe mini and my white top that had billabong in pink writing across the front and back of it. Very plain and casual. Perfect for the holidays. I got out my pink thongs and brushed my hair back into a pony, I added a little make p. Just mascara and lipgloss coz we would be swimming and stuff later. Finally I was ready. It was now that I noticed the castle was awfully quiet.

No body else was up yet! What was I going to do until Sam saw fit to allow them to be woken up. Typical. They got to sleep in.

I continued my walk to the kitchens and on the bottom floor. The kitchen was really nice. It was very modern. In Sam's letter he was explaining how they had got all this new stuff for it. Two internet fridges and 2 stoves and a whole new set of plates and cutlery and 2 new "islands" for it, All in stainless steel. They would go broke if they spent all their money on these sought of things. Also, the ground floor of the house was stone. They were dark black marble stones, kind of like limestone bricks, and I loved the way it made it look.

I finally made it down all those flights of stairs and walked along the corridor to the kitchen part. I loved the cook. I used to spend a lot of time with the help when I was little, so I knew most of them well. Well, those that were old.

"Cassie! Give me a hug!" I called to her over the noise of the radio.

"Oh! Oh miss granger, how lovely you look," She hugged me then circled me, looking at every angle. I laughed and sat down on one of the stools. "What would you like for breakfast?" She asked, getting straight down to "business"

"Ummm, what about cocoa bombs?" I asked hopefully.

"uh! Your grandmother would be turning in her grave if she heard you ask for them!"

"Cassie, you said that even BEFORE she was in her grave. Please?" I would try to reason with her…

"Miss Hermione, you shall be having eggs on toast with bacon and tomatoes, like the rest of your friends. Your mother has warned me that you would try and get away with murder this holiday…." Said Sam from behind a newspaper.

"Sam… honestly, it's just a breakfast cereal and plus what my mother doesn't know won't hurt her,"

"You know it will. Cassie sticks to the original plan. Don't let her ware you down. Remember Mrs Granger had strict rules about this," Sam said again behind his newspaper.

"Ok firstly, it's my body not my mothers. And secondly, technically, my mother has absolutely no control over you know that I'm seventeen. This house and everything in it belongs to me. Which technically means you, if you think about it in legal terms so what my mother says doesn't count…"

"Technically, Miss Granger, you're correct. But she is TECHNICALLY your mother, and therefore, over rules you."

"Jesus, all I wanted was cereal."

"Well, what will you and your friends be doing today?" He asked.

" I have no idea. Not much at all really. Letting them look around I suppose, we've all got major jetlag but so all they might want to do is sleep and eat. I'll ask when they're all up."

As I was about to get out my plate and knife and fork for the eggs and bacon and toast and everything else that Cassie had cooked for me, someone else walked into the kitchen. It was Ron. Typical. A nuclear blast wouldn't wake him up but the smell of food will.

"I'll just be grabbing another set then shall I?" I said.

"Thanks 'Mione. I thought I smelt food. Lucky I decided to get up now isn't it?"

"Yeah Lucky."

"You might have to wait a little, I only cooked enough for Hermione son." Said Cassie looking worried at the prospect of not cooking him anything.

"Cassie, don't worry. He'll just eat most of mine. I could never eat everything you've cooked. Besides, at the rate he puts the stuff down his throat, he won't taste it, or notice"

But then Oliver walked in. 'is it Breakfast time? Funny isn't it? How the time changes. Could've sworn we just ate tea…"

"Ok, perhaps you had better cook A LOT more than what you have now Cassie. They're al waking up, and you possibly have forgotten but my male friends would think that that is just an entrée."

She smiled and nodded, looking excited at the prospect of cooking like back in her old days, when she used to have cook for about 50 people.

"which room are you going to use?" Asked Sam. The kitchen would obviously not fit everyone.

"Um, I guess the same as last night. I don't really mind." He rang a bell and a new servant named Courtney turned up and was given her instructions to prepare the room on the third floor.

I took Oliver and Ron by the hands and went running up the stairs with them who eventually caught on and started laughing. Oliver tore forward, and then Ron gained on him, took him over but almost tripped leaving Oliver a free oath. I eventually started walking. I only ran to get them to go to the room quicker. Competition, the easiest way to con a man.

By the time we got there, I could here more people getting up and then Paul came in asking if he should direct them to come to this room and I told him if he could and that they were eating breakfast and that they needed to change before coming down.

Half an hour later when everyone was in there either sitting on the table, a chair or a window or the floor, I asked what they wanted to do. There was a chorus of voices.

"ONE AT A TIME," Said Katie loudly above the noise.

"Well, I want to see the grounds, and then go in that gorgeous pool, and then go to the beach. Oh and can we actually go in that lake?" Said Ginny. There were nods from everyone.

"Um well we can do all that stuff, we can start with a tour of the grounds I guess. Well the grounds close to here and then maybe we can just do whatever if no one can agree. And about the lake. I guess you can swim in there. There's nothing toxic about it or anything. But our boat shed is like a Km away so I'd have o show you guys the buggies and teach you how to use them. And rowing is easy enough to learn…."

So after breakfast, we all went off to get ready again and assembled back on the first floor at the back room. It was the most relaxing room in the house, and one side of it is all glass, with huge French doors. It's a really lite and airy room and it has yellow walls, a nice change from some from the other rooms in the house.

"Well to get the to the pool, the easiest way is to come through these doors," I said pointing at them so we all walked out and I led tem along the stone path to the pool which had a huge deck and a grass area. The pool was very cool. It had a spa level which then dropped down into a little pool and then into the huge fifty-metre pool. Down one end were a small slide and 3 diving boards from different heights. Then I pointed out the little guest cottage and everything else that was within sight and then we walked around to the front of the house and wlaked along the gravel road to the lake that started on one side of it. The tree's surrounding it were old and weepy now, but still climbable. The banks were grassy and green because it was summer and there were heaps of ducks on the water.

We went over to the other side of the road and a bit further where the once polo field was.

"See? I told you it was the right size for Quidditch, even if the poles are a little small,"

The boys instantly started pacing this area and muttering things to each other and looking up into the sky and such… weirdo's.

We went around for a bit longer just looking at the random little secluded area's that had sitting area's until I announced I was going for a swim.

Everyone just followed me I guess…

**Draco**

This place was no doubt about it. And if everything was like this, just in England, it would be even better. What's with time anyway? Who invented it?

Speaking of time… Christmas was on Friday and hello? Someone hadn't bought their girlfriend a present. I mean I had presents for everyone, including her. But I wanted to get her something special. And I knew she was going to kill me because of what I bought everyone. She's going to go on and on about how I spent way to much and I won't be able to live or something.

Seriously, the amount I payed for these things in muggle money was only like one weeks allowance. But I can see how they would be rather extravagant. Especially buying twenty of them.

Very suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge tidal wave of water came on top of me. A nice, dry, warm, me. And now I was soaking wet. Could no one float on one of these couch things that go in the water? I was going to get whoever it was that had wet me.

I looked around me wildly while doing eggbeater kick (I had completely fallen in now) and saw a female body swimming away from me madly, almost drowning because she was laughing so much. It was Hermione. Right, that's it.

I chased after her, and caught up to her easily doing freestyle. I cornered her into the side of the pool and when she couldn't escape I pinned her arms to the back and kissed her on the mouth. She gave up struggling then, but as soon as she let go of the wall, we dropped underwater, a rather interesting experience.

We came back up to a rather cheeky looking group of people standing around us.

"I do believe, some time ago we discussed the rules on PDA in front of the rest of us. We asked you to get a room, but no, you wild young things just couldn't restrain yourselves. Which means punishment." Michael began

"Oh come on," I began, "Can't a man kiss his girlfriend?"

But my attempts of defending myself were useless as they hauled both of us out of the pool and carried us to the diving boards.

"I think, for the gentleman, a belly flop would be adequate, and the lady, well she couldn't help it." Said Justin.

They started pointing me up to the highest diving board. Oliver followed close behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I stood at the edge of the board. They couldn't really make me do a belly flop. I would just do a dive. I was at the edge and was getting more and more unsteady as we stood there facing each other.

"This," He replied and took one almighty jump on the board. I flew through the air and then came soaring down incredibly quickly. And then my stomach smacked the water.

The pain, it seared through my whole body as I dropped down deeper into the water. I wanted to scream. Somehow, I think god is still sending me messages to become a Christian.

I floated back up to the top and inspected my belly. It was a sunburnt red. As soon as the bulk of the pain subsided I swam to the side of the pool and began to run as everyone scattered laughing, trying to get away from me. It ended up turning into a game of tag htat involved an incredible amount of things. And then it turned into Marco Polo, and pretty much any other water games you can think of. Including Synchronised swimming.

We finally retired from the pool area at about 7 O'clock. And the sun still hadn't set but had its orange and pink glow.

That bloudy bell clanged and banged signalling time for dinner and I hurried to put on some clothes before I exited my room and tried to find the dinning room we would be eating in that night before the food went cold. They should really have a schedule or something.

When we were all seated around the table on the fifth floor, Hermione spoke up.

"So, we need to make a few plans. It's Christmas on Friday. Now I'm thinking very traditional and stuff. But Sam has told me that many of the people I used to hang around and stuff are still here this summer, and it got me thinking. Party? Maybe next week sometime? Kind of like a ball for teens. But lets focus on Christmas first,"

"Yeah I don't really care, as long as the presents are good." Michael called out. After some sarcastic shocked faces were thrown his way he called out, "What? I'm honest! It makes a change around here… some people…" He said this looking around at everyone. We laughed.

"Well if anything goes, I'm going to let Sam organise everything for the day if that's ok?" We all nodded and she sat back into her chair.

"How about a game of "I Never"?" I asked looking around at the people who were starting to look a little bored. But their faces changed at the prospect of this game. There was just something about these kinds of party games.

"Hermione, what kind of liquor do you have here?" I asked, getting to business.

"Well, there's always a supply of Archers Aqua Schnapps I guess we could use those, if we're only doing shots." She ran off to get everything we needed and I organised everyone into a big circle. 20 is a hell of a lot of people when you think about it.

When Hermione returned with the shot glasses and Archers we handed them out to everyone.

"Well, who's starting?" Asked Harry.

"I Will," Said Ron. "I've never got totally off my face before," He said.

Smiling, everyone raised their hands. Everyone poured themselves a shot and swigged it down.

"OK, my turn." I said. "I've never spent an entire night in the astronomy tower before," I winked so everyone knew what I meant. Looking sheepish, Oliver, Angelina, Katie, George, Blaise and Pansy raised their hands and swiftly poured another shot.

"I'm Next," Said Ginny. "I've never made out in an aeroplane toilet," She said with a triumphant voice. This time only me and Hermione raised their hands." I knew you weren't shaving," She said with a snort.

"Ok, I've never slept with anyone," said Pavrati. This time, everyone looked around with interest. It took awhile for us to own up to it. I was the first to put up my hand. Pansy then raised hers, as did Fred, George, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Oliver, Blaise and then finally Harry and Ginny.

"YOU WHAT!?" Said Ron, Fred and George together. Quite loud really. Thankgod I wasn't dating a Weasley.

Before the real fire works could start, Blaise yelled above the noise, "I'VE NEVER KISSED HARRY POTTER!"

The boys quietened down at this unusual "I Never" I expected nearly everyone to raise their ands. However I seem to be wrong…

Ginny raised her hand immediately. As did Lavender and Pavrati looking sheepish. Harry's face was reddening now. Then Pansy put up hers ("WE were DRUNK!"), Angelina, Katie and Alicia raised theirs, ("Spin the bottle…" They muttered vaguely. They were avoiding Ginny's eyes) Gemma and Susan rose theirs ("We were totally off our faces, it was when Gryffindor won the match, honest Ginny,") It seemed that Harry had really been getting around. The only person he hadn't been getting around with was Hermione it seemed who was looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Are you trying to tell me, that HE," I said pointing towards him, "has had a go with all of you?" I was a little affronted by this. I mean come on,

"Not that we can remember," Said Gemma quickly, "We were so drunk , it probably doesn't even count. And it wasn't even a real kiss. Blaise never specified. It was just a little one," She continued babbling.

I don't think Ginny could decide whether she was angry or amused.

"Alright, I've Never been pregnant," Said Fred triumphantly, changing the subject. He had stumped us all. No one raised their hands which meant that the game had finished. Bugger it. It was just getting interesting. But we all went to bed laughing over the Harry incident. Well all minus Harry and Hermione who had walked off before. Harry was irritated because of the ribbing Ron was giving him about having "got around with the ladies" and god knows about Hermione.. she was really distracted lately.

But I used this as my chance. "Gemma, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked as we got to her level.

"Sure, come in to my room." I followed her down the hall and sat on her bed as she moved around doing things.

"It's about Hermione's present. I want to get her jewellery but I need some help to choose it out. Do you think you can come with me tomorrow and help me? Hermione said there were some chops about half an hour away" I looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Stupid. Ofcourse I'll help. I love shopping. Jewellery ay? Getting serious? I remember when Michael got me my first piece. But is this a guilt present?"

"What do you mean guilt present? " I asked shocked. Had Hermione said something?

"Well, its just most males have a motive or something, I dunno." She had a funny look on her face but I dismissed it.

"Nah, I just want to get her something really nice. You know, our first Christmas and stuff."

"How sweet, you know, I remember the first Christmas Michael and I were together..."

And so I spent a long time in her room listening to funny stories about her and Michael. He came and joined us later and laughed at the story she was telling.

"Michael took me home to his family one holidays and they were really taken aback because he hadn't told them I was coming. So you see, when they were really shocked and stuff when they saw me, I thought it was because they hated em or something because Michael hadn't told me that he hadn't told THEM I was coming. And I arrived separately to him, and he told me just to go on ahead of him. So when I got there I knocked on the door and his mum answered and was really confused when I kissed her on the cheek and said hi and bought my bags inside and started talking about the weather. They must have thought I was some kind of freak because later I heard her saying something about "That girl," and "psychiatric hospital," We laugh about it now but it was so strange at the time. Not to mention Embarrassing for both his parents and me when we found out what had happened."

I was laughing genuinely at this and then Gemma said, "You see? You're not all bad. You should laugh more often. You look beautiful when you do," Michael nodded.

"Correction: I look beautiful ALL the time," I said with a smirk and jumped off the bed as Gemma began hitting me with pillows.

"I'm going, I'm GOING!" I laughed even harder and ran out of the room and down the hall and up the stairs to my own room.

**Hermione**

I lay awake in bed. It was dark, and my alarm clock said 2:00. It was useless trying to sleep. I could hear Ron snoring even through the walls.

I decided to get up and go to the kitchen and get a cup of tea, as was my ritual many years ago when I was little and couldn't sleep. Ofcourse then, my late was like 10pm so there would always be a cook to help me make it.

I grabbed my dressing gown and slippers and walked down the stairs slowly, appreciating the warm air that swept through the large dark house.

When I reached the kitchen, I opened the fridge door for light and almost jumped at my skin when I saw a person sitting at a stool.

"Jesus Harry, you scared me!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise you had come in."

"Couldn't sleep either?" I asked, taking the milk out and moving over to the electric kettle and getting down two cups and some teabags.

"No, jetlag's a real bummer." I nodded and waited for the tea bag to click.

"Today was fun though."

"Yeah, with the exception of being dunked in the pool," I smiled again.

I poured the water and jiggled the teabags. I added two lumps of sugar to each and a dollop of milk and then carried them over to the counter. I just left the fridge open for our light. Since Harry was on the stool I jumped up onto the counter with my legs dangling next to his.

"So, do you like it here?" I asked, taking a sip.

"Yeah. It's awesome. We should spend tomorrow at the beach, since we did the pool today."

"Yeah, I agree. There's just something about this place. An honesty about it. I never want to tell lies. And talking of lies, have you really kissed all those girls?" I asked giving him a "look"

He looked down, pretending to be scared. "Yes miss, I'm very sorry miss." I laughed which made him crack his first smile too.

"Jesus, do you think I could make some money? Being the only girl NOT to kiss Harry Potter and what it's like to miss out on all the "fun" as Pavrati later put it I believe,"

"It would make a change from all the other stories I guess. Btu you know-"

He was cut off by a sound made in the hallway. I jumped down instantly and he grabbed my arm and pulled me behind me, using his body to protect me. A light in the passage went on and there were more footsteps.

Harry grabbed the saucepan from the thing above us which held all the utensils dangling down for easy access and we stepped forward, however, something gave a jump and a muffled yell.

Thankgod, it was just Cassie. My heart was beating so fast, it nearly burst.

"Cassie! You scared the life out of me," I said,

"Oh I'm so sorry miss," she said looking from me to Harry, "I just heard noises that was all, I'll leave you too to continue what you were doing,"

"Cassie, we weren't doing anything. We were just having some tea coz we couldn't sleep that's all,"

"Oh is that what you call it nowadays?" She asked with a look on her face.

"Yes, you know, the drink thing? I said, holding up my cup. "You're welcome to join us if you would like," I said with a smile. Her face went a little red.

"Oh, no thank you miss. I'll be heading back to bed now if everything is all right." She said and bowed and then hurried off.

"You know? I had probably get back to bed too. I don't want to be too tired tomorrow you know, that sort of stuff. So I guess I'll just see you in the morning" He said and hurried off after Cassie. I was going to call after him that he hadn't finished what he was saying but stopped myself because I didn't want to wake anyone else up too.

I sighed and gulped the last of my tea. I paused and then slowly started my climb up the stairs back to my bedroom. Atleast the tea had made me drowsy, otherwise I still wouldn't have been able to sleep.


	32. Chapter 31

**The Wrong Person at the Right Time**

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Hermione**

Once again, I was awoken by a servant. I thought I was the first one up but I was wrong. Lavender, Pavrati and Oliver were also awake in the hallway laughing about something.

"You're up early," I commented.

"Actually, we're not. Some dude woke us up before," Said Oliver.

So everyone was being woken up. Interesting. I shuffled back into my room and pulled on another mini and bonds Singlet and then pulled my hair into a messy ponytail, it was too hot to have it down and applied my usual make up. I don't know why, it just comes off in the pool.

"Lets go and find out what's happening shall we?" I asked them and we started walking down the stairs. On the platform to the next level we met Gemma who looked wide awake. How she managed it I have no idea.

We all walked together to the second floor and then to the second dinning room, which is where we had decided to have all of the breakfasts, and we were shortly joined by Draco who looked grumpy and Harry, Ron, Ginny and Dean. Then Susan and Justin came in together. They were a really cute couple, if a little too full on at times.

While we waited for the twins, Michael, Blaise and the rest of the girls, Sam and Max entered the room and talked in a whisper at the end of the room. If Max was involved, that meant that we were going somewhere. I groaned, I could not stomach to visit any of my grandparent's friends just yet.

Finally everyone was in the room but we were all standing around with each other because it looked like Sam was going to tell us something.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the household staff have decided that it would be appropriate if this year you children decorated for Christmas." Sam began looking around at us all. I smiled, this was about Christmas and I just love Christmas.

"So, today, I have organised for you to be driven to the closest shopping centre where you will buy all the decorations you wish and a when you arrive back you can select a Christmas tree and decorate it. As I presume it will take a bit of time, I have had you all woken up early and as soon as you finish eating, Max will take you to the cars. So, eat, Thankyou M'am" He said bowing his head in my direction.

My face cracked into a huge grin at this. I loved the Christmas tree. It was even better than the food and the presents. I just loved it. It could be tiresome putting up but it was always beautiful once it was up.

"This is going to be so fun," Said Gemma, winking in Draco's direction who smiled back. Oh well, whatever they were up to it would probably be fine.

"Shops ay?" Said Fred elbowing George who punched him back and muttered something.

"Do you think we'll be able to look at the clothes?" Said Lavender

"I don't know. Maybe we can have a quick look first. But I have a surprise planned in the way of clothes for that party we were thinking of having..."

Most of the girls faces brightened at this but the guys just looked dismayed.

"Don't forget Mistletoe, we can't forget the mistletoe. I can't believe that McGonagal doesn't allow it in the castle. I mean really..." Ginny started to rave on but I couldn't help laughing. Everyone was fully awake at the prospect of either shopping, spending money without supervision, or Christmas.

"Have you guys all finished?" I asked them. Everyone nodded but the guys still grabbed extra toast to carry with them. I swear to god that one day there will be a bread shortage because of teenage boys who all play quidditch.

Max walked over to my seat and pulled out the back so I could stand up. "You are so old fashioned," I said.

"No, not old fashioned, just polite," He said, giving the males in the room a look who all then jumped up to pull back the chairs for their respective partners, not wanting to be outdone by an Australian "dude:"

When we got to the 3 vans we all piled in. I called Gemma in the other van on the supplied mobile phones and told her to make a list with the rest of their group, and did the same for Lavender. I knew we would all have practically the same but I guess three would be better than one list.

Fred, George, Alicia, Katie, Draco, Harry, Ron and I were in our car. There were a lot of fights on the drive to the shopping centre in our car. We were going to a Westfield centre I knew. It would be the easiest way to get everything we wanted in one place.

Eventually we arrived at one. I had no idea they had one out here but I didn't question it. Mainly because I wanted to get inside to the air- conditioning. We all grouped up again when we were inside. The place was huge. I began to prey that no one did anything stupid or get lost.

"So, hows about all you chicks get the Christmas and stuff, and we-"he said gesturing to the males, "go and do something else?" Said Fred. Oh this was so not good news.

"Ok a) you DON'T LIKE shopping so what would the point of you doing it on your own be? And b) I have a better plan. OK, for the first hour, we can all split up and do whatever we want with whomever. It's now 9:30, so at 10:40, I want all of you BACK HERE and we'll do the Christmas shopping TOGETHER," Everyone looked pretty pleased with my idea and Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Dean, Michael, Justin, Blaise and Oliver looked pretty keen to go off and leave straight away so we let them go. I had so better not be paged to come and collect them. At least they had Harry who knew muggles and stuff. But I still didn't trust them. Then Draco and Gemma left together... Weird. And so that left Pavrati, Lavender, Ginny, Susan, Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Pansy and me standing there.

"Well what are we waiting for? We only have an hour!" called Pavrati. WE all laughed and ran off after the shop-crazed girl.

We spent the next hour trying on lots and LOTS of outfits, buying a reasonable amount too actually and finding our hour fly past.

I ended up buying like 2 dresses from Sportsgirl, an entire outfit from Waves, new jeans from JustJeans and a top, 1 pair of nice casual white thongs from Betts and a new pair of 3/4 denim pants from Jag. They were by far my most favourite purchase of the day.

And then we made our way back to the entrance we said we would meet, dawdling on the way. Buying postcards, trying on hats and sunnies, looking at the make up and all the new Australian music.

We finally arrived back, and we were the first back so we went into the Myers opposite us and each bought some new lip-gloss. I am so going broke, but are having SO much fun.

**Draco**

Gemma and me left straight away. She was pretty excited about helping me find Hermione a present. She didn't stop babbling about how cute I was and nice and how excited Hermione would be when she saw what we bought. That was until I reminded her she was just feeding my ego. She laughed out loud as we walked into the first Jewellery store we could see which caused the shop assistance to look strangely at us.

We looked in their displays; there was some pretty rings and stuff. But first things first, I had decided what I was going to get her.

"So what kind of jewellery do you want to get her?" Gemma asked while she ohed and ahed over everything.

"Well, I think necklace. And I want it to be silver."

"Typical Slytherin," She tutted.

This place was small and didn't really have what I wanted and I didn't like the way the lady kept looking us so we walked out and into the next jewellery store we could see. There was so many of them and all the ladies stopped to look in the windows to check out the rings in them and looking so sad they couldn't afford them, or their boyfriend/husband wouldn't know to get them one.

We went through 4 different stores before we found the first part to the present. We were browsing the inside of the shop when I looked down into the cabinet and there was the most beautiful heart shaped locket I had ever seen. It was silver too.

It had those weird swirly lines on it and a beautiful blue diamond in the front of it and then you opened it and you could fit two baby pictures into it. I was getting that. It was delicate and beautiful just like Hermione. Perfect in other words. Gemma thought it was gorgeous and she reckoned she was going to cry when I said it was beautiful just like Hermione. She is such a girl.

"So all we need to find now is a chain." I said. We looked through another three stories and then ended up going back to the first one to get a plain silver chain. It was a reassembly long one but there were different places where you could connect it depending on the length you wanted it.

By now it was already 10:30 so we had to walk back to our meeting place. I gave the bags to Gemma who put them in her handbag and listened to her ramble on about how she thought Michael was going to get her a "bloudy book" again. I decided that I was definitely going to drop him a hint when we got back.

Finally everyone had arrived at the meeting place. Draco and Gemma looking very innocent. Perhaps a little too innocent. The large group of males that had left originally just to find a TV or something to put in one of the rooms came back looking guilty but happy all the same and seemed to be worried Hermione was going to check the balance on their key cards. The remaining girls looked very pleased with themselves and handed over all their bags to the males of the group and began a constant chatter about all the wonderful decorations they were going to buy now.

While some of the girls bugged Gemma about what she had been doing with Draco, everyone was pretty quiet and content while they walked to their first major shop. But that could've been because they were so busy looking around at everything and Ron was having a hard time keeping himself from exclaiming about all the weird little things people seemed to be talking into.

They entered the first major chain shop and instantly spread out and found everything they wanted. This time Hermione put no silent limit on what they were allowed to spend. Infact she probably spent the most and unnecessary amount of money from the group.

They went through the four main shops in the centre and then went outside to wait for Max having spent a considerable amount more than $1000 on the decorations. Not to mention their personal purchases.

They climbed into the car exhausted, ready for a rest before getting home and having to decorate a Christmas tree.

**Hermione**

I was refreshed again once we got home. Having endured a near impossible task of ordering drive through Hungry Jack's for 20 people for lunch, I was ready to tackle the tree inside.

"The tree is in the main room on level two miss, I'm sure you'll be happy with it," Said Sam, when I entered. I ran to my room and dumped my bags then came back down again and headed straight for the room.

I was in awe when I walked in. I never got over how nice Christmas tree's were. No matter how big, small, skinny, wide they are. Every tree is unique and beautiful in my opinion. However, this tree was on the larger side. It was smaller than the one's at Hogwart's, yet bigger than I could usually fit in my own home in England. I covered my mouth with my hand and let out a little noise.

The guys were very impressed with it.

"Let's GO!" Yelled Ginny. We all scrambled around and found all the bags with the stuff in it. I went over to the stereo which was in the room by request of me and turned it on full blast with the music playing. One of the servants came in with a ladder for us and together the 20 of us started decorating it.

In between terrible karaoke attempts at the singing and getting distracted by dancing and laughing over embarrassing situations and stories from the old days. Everyone was particularly interesting in Harry, Ron and mine but we just smoothly changed the subject as we had learned to do.

There was also the particularly funny part of the day when it came to putting up the mistletoe in the little ceiling dividing thing that separated the two parts of the room. Nearly everyone fought over who had to put it up. In the end after a vote Harry and I had to put it up. As we climbed down he gave me a peck on the cheek, everyone laughed and then practically ran to it trying to get underneath. Honestly, where was the TRUE spirit of Christmas?

There were baubles and boxes, which held all my old decorations in and tangles of lights everywhere. But eventually we managed to untangle the lights, use every single decoration we had, put the lights ON the tree until we were finally ready to add the angel.

It had taken us all day long to get it ready. We hadn't stopped to actually eat but the servants had been in and out with trays of drinks and chips and nibbles the whole time. It was already dark outside so we all held the ladder while Susan climbed up and added the Angel to the top.

It looked beautiful. As one of the servants carried the ladder away, I requested they turn on the lights power and switch of the lights.

The lights went off and a few seconds later the room was light up only by the light of the tree.

The room was completely decorated and my breath was taken away by what we had accomplished and how absolutely amazing it looked. This was where the true spirit of Christmas was apparently.

**Draco**

The lights went off and then all of a sudden the soft lights on the tree formed a very soft glow around the room. It wasn't too bright so it didn't light up the room that much. It was like a fire in a dark room on a dark night. It gives you just a enough light to see the people around you Everyone moved back respectfully. The Cd had almost reached the end. It was playing it's last song, "Pachebel Canon in D," As I looked around the room at everyone.

Harry was on the couch with Ginny on his lap next to Ron who had Lavender on his. At the end of them were Blaise and Pansy had her head leaning on his shoulder, genuinely smiling, not one of her fake plastic ones. The smile I hadn't seen since before the war. Justin was kind of sitting on the armrest and Susan came and joined him and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Fred and George were sitting cross legged on the floor boarded floor with Alicia and Katie laying in front of them with their heads in their laps looking up at the tree. Pavrati and Dean were sharing the armchair, with Pavrati curled up on Dean's lap. Gemma and Michael were the mirror image on the other couch opposite them except Michael was stroking Gemma's hair. Angelina and Oliver were standing behind the group on the big couch, kissing. I stood in between the couch and the armchair with my arms folded. Hermione who had been right at the front standing staring at the tree took some backward steps towards me. I pulled her back into me and wrapped my arms around her waist with my chin on her shoulder. She held my arms tighter.

"It's beautiful," She whispered.

"Just like you," I said back equally as softer. She held on to me a little tighter. I kissed her cheek.

We all stayed like that for such a long time, I can't even remember. It was just so mesmerizing and beautiful and ... and... Calm, maybe. No, that's not the word. The tree kind of filled the silence for us and we all stayed like that appreciating it and our friends, and the people who loved us. The memories that we had.

It made us feel everything that Christmas makes people feel. Even people who don't deserve to be able to feel the most amazing feeling in the world.


	33. Chapter 32

**The Wrong Person at the Right Time**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Hermione**

I go tup myself this morning. I was kind of getting used to it now. I put on one of the bikini's I had bought. Actually, I was a bit unsure of it. It was a triangle on and there really wasn't that much to cover me up if you get my gist...it was brown and had billabong written on the bum and across one of the triangles on the top part in white writing. I pulled on my white boardies over the top and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I couldn't believe I was going to walk out of my room in this. I was practically naked on my top half! Trust Lavender and Pavrati to make me buy it...

I put my head through the door to check the coast was clear. I stepped out and dropped my thongs on the floor. I put my sunglasses on my head and then lazily began to walk down the corridor. From behind me I heard a wolf whistle. I cursed and turned around. It was Draco, he was fully dressed and was smirking.

"Whoa, what happened?"

"Oh my god, does it look terrible?" I asked panicking.

"Are you kidding? You look hot in that, very hot. I was wondering what happened to the layers of clothes that you wear, not that you look bad in that it's just this is like a new and improved model that makes me think so many things that I shouldn't..."

I caught myself smiling despite his comments.

"You're up early," I said while I waited for him to catch up to me.

"Are you kidding? It's more like you're incredibly LATE. We've all been up for like an hour. You think I would be smiling if I had just got up?"

"An hour?! You've all been up that long? Why didn't anyone come and get me?"

"Because, Everyone reckoned you probably hadn't slept very well in a while coz you've been organising this trip non-stop so we decided to let you sleep in."

"I can't believe this," I said now a tad angry perhaps.

"Hermione. It is not a crime to sleep a little late." He said looking at me funny.

"It's just you're all guests and I'm your hostess and I shouldn't be sleeping in. What time is it?"

"About 10am. And we really don't care if you don't greet us every morning. We're not exactly the morons you think we are. Well, some of us aren't." He said this with an afterthought. "Jeez, I must've slept well. But, wait, did you say everyone else is up?"

"Yep, you were the last."

"And none of them are on this level?" I said now smiling myself.

"No, they're all in with the Christmas tree. But why... Oh, oh," There was a smile creeping on to his face now, "Oh." He said with a smirk and pulled me into the closest room, which happened to be Ginny's.

I stood on my tip-toes and kissed his lips. He kissed me back just as gently and then a little firmer. I loved the smell of his breath and how smooth his face felt. I could practically feel the happiness inside him. I had missed this just as much as he had. With everyone in the common room back at Howarts and the other day's dumping in the pool,.. We didn't really get much time to "make out". I felt his arm reach around to the back. He kept it there for awhile and then he moved it very slowly upwards. He reached the first strap on my bikini. I felt him tugging on it but I stopped him before it actually came un-done.

"Not now. I'm sorry, really I am," I said pulling back.

He looked a little disappointed but he tried to hide it. "That's cool. Don't worry. I shouldn't have..."

"Lets just go downstairs yeah?" I said. He nodded and held my hand and walked besides me in silence.

We entered the room. No-one really noticed until Oliver whistled. They all looked at him and then in his eye's gaze to me. Truth be told? I kind of liked their reactions. Fred and George called out some sought of sexist comment that I surely would've smacked them about and Michael whistled along with Justin and Blaise called out, "That is one HOT chick," Dean called out, "You see? THIS," He said moving his arm up and down gesturing me, "Is why Gryffindor is by FAR the superior house," We all laughed. Harry and Ron looked a little shocked, as one would expect. They looked even more uncomfortable when Ginny smacked them on the heads and hissed to them "say something nice," I just said don't worry and they looked very relieved. The girls were just impressed that I had turned up like that and complimented me on how good I looked. I told them it was rubbish.

There was Christmas paper all over the floor along with scissors and tape. I looked over to the tree and saw that the area underneath it was very full of presents. There seemed like hundreds of them. There were heaps of boxes and stuff all wrapped up in different papers. And I still had to add mine to the pile.

"So who's coming to the beach?" I asked the room. Silly question really as everyone was. Everyone stood up and went of to grab their towels or change into their bathers and what not so I went down stairs to wait for them.

Eventually everyone turned up with things for all the day on the beach. I had on my cap with a towel around my shoulders and a book in my hand. I didn't need anything else really. Harry had brought one of the portable radios so he turned it on up loud and as we walked down to the beach we were all eventually singing along to "5 Years from Now," By Mercury 4. How ironic. And then "Red Blooded Woman," By Kylie came on. The guys all started talking about her body and us girls were talking about how amazing it was she managed to keep in such great shape and how lucky she was ect.

I ran to one of the top of dunes with Ron to look way out to the horizon of the beach and once we were both up there after looking around a bit I said,

"Think Quick!" And pushed him over. He went rolling down the dune and as soon as he could stop himself he attempted to run up after me but ti was difficult because of the sand and he was laughing so much. I ran down past him and sprinted to the water. I stopped just before I reached it. Everyone was standing laughing at our antics and then all watched me so I ran straight in and dived through on eof the clear crystal waves on the shore.

The water was absolutely beautiful. You could see the bottom perfectly, including the sand fish and the waves that there was were curved and un- surf-able unfortunately, they just lifted you up and over them and they were also clear crystal blue. But that made it even better because I ran up to the beach and grabbed a cricket bat and ball one of the guy shad brought down and raced out to the sand bar and waited for everyone to follow me.

"What are you doing?" Asked Michael,

"We're going to play cricket," I said.

It took a while to explain but it was fun still. Everyone positioned themselves around and I grabbed the bat and walked away from Gemma who had the ball. She threw it underarm to me and I smacked it. It went flying through the air and I thought I was safe but unfortunately Justin holds a talent. He leapt out of the water in the air with his arm extended and caught the ball landing with a splash back in.

I was out. On my first go!

**Draco**

Hermione's ball went flying through the air. It was actually quite impressive to see the girl hit the ball.

And then Justin made the most amazing catch I have ever seen. He was just like a natural and with a very impressive landing too. We clapped him and punched him on the back and then Hermione swapped positions with Ginny.

It took her awhile to actually hit the ball but when she did she did with a lot of might. I think quidditch pays off for chicks too. Unfortunately, she hit her ball right over to Alicia who was doing egg beater kick right over the edge of the Sand bar in the deep water. For some reason the ball decided to drown and instantly about 10 of us were swimming over there to go diving for it. It took about 15 minutes and Ginny got like 20 runs or something. I am so changing from wicket keeper.

Eventually all of us had a turn batting and we decided to give it a rest, it had already been going for more than an hour. Hermione layed on her back and floated into the shore but she was interrupted half way by Michael who swam underneath her and lifted hre up into the air and then dropped her abck in. She started screaming and splashing him and chasing him.

About 2 seconds later Katie ran up behind me and jumped on my back. I laughed and fell backwards, making her go underwater, but she still clung on. I twisted around in her grip so I was facing her and started trying to push her away but we both kept losing our footing and falling in to the water. In the end we started our own splash fight and everyone just joined in. The salt water was getting in my eyes and eventually I had to stop to go and wipe my eyes on the towel.

Most of the girls got out then and either went for a walk or laid on their towels in the sun (which Hermione did) but I ran back into the water and began doing some laps. Then Dean started a challenge.

"I reckon I could do about 2 of those in half of the time you can," He said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh Really?" I asked.

"Sure, any day,"

"How about TODAY?"

"You're On," He said and we went to line up. I thought it would be just us two but all of the "males" were lining up with us. It seemed a little bit of a competition. Gemma, the last remaining girl in the water came in front of us.

"Up to that flag and back," She said pointing to the flag pole in the distance about 75 metres away, "on my direction," She pulled the white ribbon that had been in her hair (why do they bother with that sought of stuff?) and held her arm up.

"On Your marks...Get set.. GO!" She pulled her arm down waving the ribbon and we were off. We were all using freestyle and were all practically equal right up until the turning point. Then Michael pulled into the lead, and then Justin, then George started pulling ahead and I kept pretty close to him. Dean was also very close. Blaise was sneaking up on us all at the side. Fred, Ron and Harry were dead equal and started ploughing their way through us all to the front but that sneaky Blaise was keeping up there. We were down to the 5metres and Blaise just pulled right ahead. I had no idea he was such a good swimmer.

I was tired when I finished so stood up and walked the rest of the way into shore, dripping from head to toe. The opportunity was just too perfect. Hermione was lying on her stomach with her eyes closed. I crept silently the rest of the way and then got on to my knee's and crawled up on top of her body soaking her.

It was like a delayed reaction.

"AHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed. I laughed and got off her and started running back up the path towards the house gates. I was almost at the road when she caught up to me and started hitting me before I leaned down and kissed her yelling mouth closed. I felt her laugh and then it stopped. I could sense her eye's open, so I opened mine.

She pulled away from me and took a step to the side, her eye's and mouth wide open. I turned to see what she was looking at and you could say my reaction was similar actually.

"FRED! GEORGE!" She screamed turning on her heel as if she was about to march off.

"Wait, how do you know this has anything to do with them?" I asked trying to reason.

"Woman's INSTINCT," She said emphasizing each word looking at me straight in the eye. I stopped right then. Fred and George it was. I jogged off after her, inspecting my six pack as I ran.

Everyone had gathered together now and looking at Hermione.

"What, is that?" She asked pointing towards the road. Everyone looked at each other and then ran off up the path to see.

What they were met with was about 30 cars and trucks coming into the house delivering things.

Most of the males except me exchanged high fives. I looked quizzically at them and Ron pulled me aside.

"Remember the shops? We ordered some stuff to liven the place up,"

I nodded and then tried to see what exactly they had ordered but it was too far away. Ginny and Hermione turned on the twins.

"What have you done?" They asked in unison.

"Nothing." "Ok, maybe we ordered some stuff."

"What kind of STUFF?"

"Um, not much. A wall sized TV, 2 PS2's, a couple of Sony stereo maximum sound systems, some interactive GROUP games, a bubblegum machine, 2 wide screen TV's and 3 DVD players with 50 movies. A DJ's kit, some strobe lights, coloured disco stuff. A New Water slide, some more pool stuff and just some other stuff,"

"What did you buy this all with?" Asked Hermione, looking a little white.

"Our plastic card thingy's."

"Oh God," I heard her whisper. We all raced over the road, through the gates and ran as fast as we could up to the house. It seemed that since tomorrow was Christmas Eve and most shops were going to be closing early, they were delivering their stuff today.

We walked into the house and were met with a very flustered, confused Sam who looked just as faint as Hermione. There were workman and electrician's walking in and out of the house constantly.

While Fred and George were still a little worried, they couldn't help looking pleased with themselves for pulling it off.

**5 HOURS LATER**

**Hermione**

I couldn't believe it. I mean I knew Fred and George were dumb, but this dumb? We were all sitting in the room next to the Christmas tree one, looking up at the wall which was in fact a projection TV and on it was the movie 'Freaky Friday' the newest one with Lindsay Lohan which had apparently just come out on DVD here.

I had to keep shaking my head to make sure it was real. The rooms in the house were now all fully quipped with either a TV, A stereo or some sought've other expensive electrical equipment that Fred and George and the rest of the guys had bought. I knew it was a mistake to let them shop by themselves!

And I was going to tell them to take it all back.. as soon as this movie was finished.. and of course Moulin Rouge and the Matrix. As soon as we finished them, It was going straight back!

But for now, don't mind me. I'm just going to rest my head back on Draco's chest which I could feel taking slow, deep breaths and enjoy the film before Christmas Eve...


	34. Chapter 33

**The Wrong Person at the Right Time**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Draco**

I woke up in an uncomfortable position, with something mildly heavy on top of me and my back was sticking to something.

Oh God. I had fallen asleep on the couch AGAIN, ad Hermione was on top of me this time, not that I mind this one bit. Better than last night when I just fell asleep on the floor watching priceless Christmas films with everyone around me slowly falling asleep. It had been a memorable Christmas Eve.

Wait, that meant...

CHRISTMAS!

I was fully awake now, for some reason I hadn't registered that it was Christmas straight away, as I usually do. My movement woke Hermione up.

"Is it Christmas yet?" She said groggily, still not moving.

"Yes, happy Christmas," I sad kissing her head.

She made a noise and then tried to heave herself up, but the first time round didn't work, so she tried again and she eventually got herself sitting upwards, holding her head. I sat up too and blinked a couple of times. We weren't alone.

Gemma and Michael were asleep together, as were Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lavender, Pavrati and Dean and Blaise and Pansy. You'd think the others would have the courtesy to wake us up and make us move to our beds wouldn't you?

"We had better wake them up so we can open the presents. OH MY GOD! Presents! Hermione started grinning. She got so excited about the thought of Christmas.

"I have a better idea..." I said. I walked out of the room, with her following me. I went down to the entrance hall and then to the wall, which was covered in a very complex, very loud new sound system. I shuffled through the CD"s until I found the one I was looking for.

"Block your ears," I said to her cheerfully. I pressed play and turned the volume nob up as high as it could go.

JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY! Filled the very quiet house. Hermione, who had her fingers in her ears, cracked another huge smile and unblocked her ears and ran back up to the Christmas tree room grinning.

I could barely make out the yells because of the sound of the music, but they were coming fast and thick, along with some obscenities.

When we got back into the room, Gemma was standing bolt upright with a cricket bat in her hands, staring around the room. For some reason, I don't think she reacts well to being woken up with a shock. In fact I think we should make sure we wake her up before everyone else so she doesn't kill someone one day.

Fred and Alicia came running into the room. "WHAT IS GOING ON!?" He yelled.

Everyone who wasn't in the room was now running in looking around wildly. Anyone would think they thought we were under attack or something.

I ran down and turned the volume down so we had Christmas carols in the background and then ran BACK UP the stairs to the room.

"Wake Up Call, it's present time!"

They started to protest but then realised I had said presents and all of a sudden there was a stampeded to the main room on the second floor to where the Christmas tree was.

Everyone made sure to go under the mistletoe though.

**Hermione**

We all ran into the Christmas tree room and after a rather long kiss from Draco under the mistletoe we moved over to the tree at the end of the room. The couches were already surrounding it from the nights and during the day when we spent the day sitting around it talking.

"So who's Santa Clause?" I asked. Later for lunch we would be joined by Sam and his family and Cassie and her family because they both had their families living on the estate and as was tradition I had spent the money that I promised them I wouldn't buying everyone presents for them.

"I AM!" Yelled 10 male voices. Nothing is ever easy. They all looked at each other and then dived for the hat I was holding and when none of them got it they went through a long round of "Mickey mouse" until the last person had their fist in to find Father Christmas. In the end Oliver won and he put on the hat and walked over to the tree and sat in the armchair and picked up the first present.

"Fred," He said. Fred went over and I got out my camera.

"Sit on his knee!" I called out. So Fred did and gave Oliver a kiss smack on the cheek, which I got on camera.

I took a picture of everyone getting one present, and Draco took mine. And then Oliver went into a frenzy giving out the many, many presents.

I got heaps of cool stuff, but the best was Draco's first present (the second one you'll hear about later,). He had bought EVERYONE, yes even the Gryffindors and the twins and basically EVERYONE, all 20 people (he bought himself one) an iBook! He had got a spell from Dumbledore to enchant them to work at Hogwarts and they already had ADSL on them so there were no problems with dial up. It was AWESOME! Sometimes, only sometimes, I loved the fact that he was rich. Everyone was majorally impressed with his presents. And I couldn't wait to get mine going. I piled up the books and make-up and clothes and fashion accessories and games and photo frames that I had gotten and put them on one of the tables in the room, as did everyone else, but kept their iBook's with them to play with. Draco had also done a very cool thing to them which we didn't mind one bit. On the back of them was each of our names, individually designed by someone in Sydney he said. So we would never get them mixed up. And with 14 of us living in one place back at Hogwarts, they seemed like a necessity.

"Who wants Breakfast?" I asked.

There were chorus's of "Yes's" and "Finally..." From around the room.

"Well you're all going to have to help me make it!" I said laughing. So all 19 of them followed me down to the kitchens. The only thing on Christmas day that Cassie had to do was cook the Christmas lunch, and the only thing Sam had to do was set the table on one of the alfresco balcony that looked out at the river on the fourth floor. It was my favourite table in the whole world and because it's summer here, we always have it outside. We put it on this huge balcony thing that has a roof over it and it looks out into the shady trees and lake. At night we have the fairy lights strung up and just eat a buffet left over meal. That's if any of us are hungry.

We entered the kitchen and got to work. Only 5 minutes into it did we hit a disaster. Of course, the flour that Fred was using had to drop on Michael's head. I mean offcourse it was an accident and what happened them was an accident offcourse then. I mean, eggs just smash on Fred's face ALL the time. And then the first runny batter must spill all over the floor so Ron falls down into it, and then he started throwing the Milo at everyone with the spoon. And so offcourse Draco started pelting him with bacon bits. And then Harry grabbed the gummy bears from the side counter and started pelting them at us girls who were trying to run away from it. So we just happened to be walking by the pantry and saw a variety of squeeze bottle sauces and dressings so I passed them out and we launched our silent attack on the already involved males. And then everyone was fighting except one person was missing I noticed. Justin. Where the hell had he gone? And then I found out.

He yelled out "HEY EVERYONE!" above the noise and music from the background and all the screaming and laughing ceased. We all looked over to him. Attached to the "milk" tap (don't ask, just know that's where all the fresh milk comes from here) was a hose. And at the end of the hose was like this gun sprayer thing. And Justin was standing on the sink. And you can maybe now guess what he did?

Male started spraying everywhere out of the hose, spraying us all. We all started screaming again and then using our weapons against him and he fell off in a state of laughter and the food war begun again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" there was a shrill scream, and it wasn't from one of us. We all stopped dead. Slowly everyone turned to the door still crouched or whatever in their positions. Standing at the entrance to the kitchen was Cassie. She looked like she was going to pass out unconscious.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" She said loudly, yet weakly at the same time.

"Cassie, I'm really sorry, you see it all started when Fred.." I tried to explain, but she cut me off.

"NO, no excuses. All of you get out! NOW! I have to make Christmas lunch IN THIS!?"

"Cassie, let us clean up for you,"

"No, no. It will just turn out like this again I think. You will ALL go and have showers NOW! No fooling around. Leave me to clean this up and cook the lunch. It will be done quicker by myself... GO GO GO!" She said shooing us out, ignoring my complaints and pleading to help her clean it.

We all stopped talking and kept walking until we reached the entrance hall staircases and were well out of ear shot. And then we burst out in laughter and nearly keeled over in laughter. The look on her face was classic and so so priceless.

"Wait! Before you all have your showers, I'm taking a picture of this!" So I grabbed my camera from the Christmas tree room and put it on to auto and then together we formed a big group huddled together and as the flash went off, by absolute coincidence, I swear to god, all the guys kissed us on the cheek! It looked awesome! All the chicks were smiling at the camera and you could see the guys smiling as they planted their kiss on our cheeks.

We all laughed at the picture and before Draco could keep running up the stairs I grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up and spun me around and kissed me more passionately. Following suite, the remaining girls called out "My Turn!" And did the same to their boyfriends... Thank god My Parents aren't here!

I laughed and Draco stopped turning around and I slowly stopped spinning. He put me down and I grabbed his hand and we began to run up the stairs.

"WAIT!" Yelled Ginny, pulling away from Harry who looked shocked at the loud voice so close to his ear.

"What?" I asked

"What are we supposed to wear?" She cried.

"Oh My God I can't believe I forgot to tell you. Ok, lunchtime is formal. You dress up nice, do your hair, and make up kinda thing. Guys you have to wear nice pants and shirts, button up shirts. And after lunch you go put your bather on and something ultra comfy and we take everything we want down to the pool and spend the after noon down there. And then night time no one cares. Whatever. So your only concern is the lunch. Which won't be for about 2-3 hours. "I said this all slowly, making sure they understood.

Everyone nodded and went off their separate ways. I ran up stairs to take a shower and put on some boardies and a t-shirt since I would be changing soon anyway. When I was finished I walked down the corridor to find Harry and Ron.

"Ready?" I asked when I had found the both of them.

"Yep, I just need to grab them," Said Ron.

"I have them already," Said Harry holding up a bag full of parcels.

"I'll just go get mine," I said. So Ron and I ran off to get the remaining presents that we saved for when it was just us three, as was our tradition of having our own little exchange away from the loud group.

When Ron and I dame back we set off down the stairs and out the front. I led them down to the river under a tree, similar to that of our favourite at Hogwarts. We sat down and organised ourselves.

"So who's going first?" I asked them. Neither put up their hands. So they flipped a coin since neither of them really minded. Ron ended up going first.

To me he handed 3 separately wrapped presents tied up together with string. I opened the top and smallest one. Inside was a beautiful set of new quills. They had a beautiful long soft feather and sharp tip. They were perfect. The next was a new journal/diary. It was hot pink material on the outside, kind of cushiony and with a fake jewel on the front and underneath in green puff paint my name "Hermione," scrawled across it. There was real parchment paper inside and it was awesome. The third present was a new revised version of "Hogwarts a History,". Ron's presents were wonderful.

"Thankyou," I said and leaned over to give him a warm hug.

"All right, my turn," said Harry and he too handed out three wrapped presents to Ron and me.

The top present was small and soft. I opened it and the present inside was obviously a joke one. We had seen on one of the plane add breaks a very "hot" lady with large breasts wearing a white Singlet with the word "Cougar" stamped across the top which covered your breasts. It was an advertising ploy and all the males saw them and immediately ordered cougars instead of what they were originally going to buy. The add was completely sexist and somehow Harry had found one of the tank tops to give me. I slapped him upside but laughed all the same. The second one was the photo that was a copy of the one that had come out of Sirius's belonging that day. Harry had had it beautifully and professionally framed and it looked wicked (he had given one to Ron as well). The third was a book that I had mentioned to him I wanted when I was secretly buying one of HIS presents. It was by a muggle author, and was a muggle story. So I had no idea how the shop had acquired such a book but it sounded great. It was called "Raincheck on Timbuktu". I was very pleased and happy with Harry's presents and I gave him a hug too.

"Your turn." Said Ron. So I got the presents out of the plastic bag that I had brought down with me. I handed my three to Ron and three to Harry. I had given Ron a framed photo of our closest friends within the Order that was taken before we went back to school in 5th grade. It had Harry, Ron and I, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, the rest of his family minus Percy, Mundungous, Mad-eye and about ten other people. A new pair of Chudley Cannon boxers and an everlasting ever chilled bottle of Coca Cola because he had fallen in love with it while being here. He reckoned it was by far the best present he had been given ever and opened it straight away to drink some. For Harry I bought him a new book about quidditch, the same photo I had given Ron and a baby snitch. It was like an even smaller version of the snitch. It did everything the same; just the ball was smaller, kinda like a model. It came in a really nice box too. And I got them both a 500g bag of Honeydukes assorted lollies.

They both hugged me and I held the camera away from all of us and we grouped our heads together and I took the picture.

We laughed and looked through our presents again and ate dome of the lollies and all drank out of Ron's Coke bottle. We sat and talked for a little while about past Christmas's and all the bogus presents that we never seemed to be able to give up even if they were useless or ugly. It passed the time well. We walked up to the house and found we had about an hour till lunch was served.

The girls all wanted to go up and get changed and ready so I got Cassie to pur us all some champagne and we all grouped together.

"Justin, save it for lunch," I said before Justin came out with another perfect one liner. We all said amen to that and then I scattered with all the girls following behind me. My hair had dried nicely in the very VERY gentle breeze outside that was starting to die away and bring out an almost suffocating heat. We walked up to the first level and we all grouped together in each of the rooms deciding on the outfits for each other.

I decided on one of the new dresses I had bought. It was summery but could kinda pass as formal. It was white (I would've died in black,) and it had chocolate brown large flowers printed over it periodically, still leaving a lot of gaps of white around the dress. It was a boob tube dress and the only bad thing about it was that it had a full skirt, which could get kinda hot, but it only came to just past my knee's so I hoped I wouldn't die in it. I wore black patent leather high-heeled slip ons that were joined over the toes (the only, very thin band that held the shoe together,) in a little bow made out of the same stuff, They were small and cute and very open so it was nice. I pulled my hair up into a long bun at the back and added one of the sparkly flower accessories I had gotten that morning. It was a big flower and it was fake but it looked good. I added foundation, mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss to my face and I was ready to go, just in time. We all agreed to meet in the big airy room that joined and opened out on to the very cool large balcony that had a full size dining table on it.

I walked in and looked around. All of the guys were there and they looked quite respectable if I say so myself. I was very proud of them and how they had managed to look presentable. They were all in like button up shirts without ties and some nice shorts or pants. And even better, they had all combed their hair.

When everyone was grouped together, I got Sam to take another picture of us. We all stood in a big semi circle with our arms around one another. All of us girls looked pretty damn good, not to be like self centred or anything, but we felt good too. We took a photo of just us girls arranged around the couches and then a photo of the guys even though the protested, we couldn't let the chance go past.

As we started walking out onto the balcony into the heat, Cassie began to enter with heaps of different dishes. We set them out on a separate table and I think there were about 20 of them. Different salads, and potato dishes, and all sorts of cooked vegies. You know, all the traditional stuff. And then she brought out the ham with the help of Sam and then the pork AND a turkey.

Both Sam and Cassie's families shortly joined us and we all seated together. I stood up to make the speech that my mother usually made with my father making a toast afterwards.

"Thankyou all for being here. Sam, Cassie, you have provided us all with a wonderful feast exactly as I remember it, and thankyou to your families for being here too. Thankyou to all my friends for giving up your families to be here with us, you don't know how glad I am that you're all here with me. I have had an amazing week and am looking forward to the next fortnight. So, to all of you for being here joining me in what would otherwise be a very lonely house, you don't know what it means to me. I hope the rest of your day, and the rest of the Christmas holidays," I sat back down at the seat that was at the top of the table, as I was officially the Mrs of the house now. They all smiled and nodded and said some small things to me and then Justin stood up,

"You know what? I think I may finally be defeated... I have no idea what to say except... raise your glasses to one of the bestest, Merry Christmas's EVER!" We all raised our glasses and had a loud turn of cheers. We pulled our bonbons and put on the silly paper hats and looked at the little novelty items inside and read the lame jokes in them. And then finally we began to eat the huge feast that had been filling my nose while we did the formal part of the meal. It smelled fantastic, just like Hogwarts except it was mixed in with the summer sun, the salty air and the soft sounds of the nature in the background.

Lunch went on for ages, with so many people around to talk and socialise, there were about 40 of us, and we were all full to the brim when the first course was finished, and there was still plenty of food left. Then I went down to the kitchens and brought the pudding back up. Cassie had already put the money into it, and the brandy sauce was simmering on a portable hotplate thing on the separate table. I cut the pudding up into slim slices, because you never needed much because it was so rich, added vanilla ice cream and poured the brandy sauce over the top and handed one to each person.

I got $1 in my piece, but Mandy (Sam's wife,) got $2. Everyone else got like 5, 10, 20 cent pieces. No 50 cents though. After sitting around for about half an hour, letting everything digest, Cassie and Sam and their families left the table to go back to their homes. Which left just us 20 in the house.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm putting on some bathers and heading to the pool to work off some of the fat we just ate," I said smiling. Everyone was pretty keen to get out of the clothes we were wearing because they were so sticky so we all got on our bathers and I ran out ahead of everyone and dived in the pool and swam underwater and surfaced as soon as I saw them all tearing into the pool area.

**Draco**

I had organized for everyone to go to the beach for sunset that night. I had champagne and other general muggle alcohol chilling ready to go.

We had been swimming all afternoon until we started to get wrinkles and became to tired to stay above the water.

Right now we were all running around getting ready to head over to the beach. As everyone finally bundled out the door with towels and such to sit on, I patted my t-shirt pocket to check it was there and pulled the door close behind me.

**Hermione**

We walked down to the beach once again attempting to sing a song at the top of our lungs. Thank god our beach was a private one.

We dropped everything down and got out our towels to lie on the ground and Draco got out some plastic cups to fill with some drinks for us. The guys had started to appreciate chilled beer a bit more now, and how blokes drunk it out of the can.

As everyone separated to take a dip, go for a walk or talk Draco and I remained at the spot and I lay in his lap and we talked about the day and what else we could do for the holiday.

"Well I think we should have a New Years Party," He said. "With Fireworks,"

"I guess we can invite the local town around. But I'm not sure about the fireworks," I said back.

He pouted. "No Fireworks, no Party,"

"Excuse me?"

"Fine, I know my place..." I laughed and he begun to tickle me which just made me laugh even more until I could barely breathe. He eventually stopped and kissed me on the fore head,

People started walking back demanding some champagne for the sun, which was about to set.

When the drinks were served, and everyone was either lying or sitting on the large makeshift mat, Draco pulled me to the back just as I was about to sit back down.

"Draco... What... Draco, the sun's about to set!" I exclaimed at his totally unappropriated timing.

"I know, I know, just come her a sec," He said pulling me back over to our corner which was covered in golden sunset now. "What are you doing?" I asked again confused.

"I just have a final present to give you," He said. Now I thought it would just be a kiss or something, but I was wrong. What I got was much better.

He reached into his shirt pocket which I hadn't noticed was a bit deformed before and pulled out a velvet jewellery box. He handed it to me and smiled at the shocked look on my face, my mouth was slightly open.

"Draco, what is it?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Open it," He said. I opened it and inside was the most beautiful thing I had perhaps ever seen.

"Merry Christmas," He said and kissed my cheek softly and gently.

I pulled out the silver locket that was attached to a silver chain. I felt the outside of the locket. It had a beautiful pattern ingrained into it in a darker coloured silver. It was gorgeous. I opened the locket and the heart divided into two sides. On one side, there was a picture of him and then on the face, he had had the words,

"I love you, I'm Yours, Draco"

Engraved into it. A tear slipped down my cheek and I laughed at my silliness.

"It's beautiful, Draco. Perfect, the best present ever," I said in a hushed voice still looking at it.

"I'm glad you like it,"

"Like it? I love it. Honestly Draco, you shouldn't have."

"For once you're wrong. I should've. And even it doesn't express how much I love you. What it says inside is so true 'Mione. I love you,"

"Do it up for me?" I asked him as I undid the lock thing at the back and wrapped it around the back of my neck. He stepped behind me and redid the lock and kissed the back of my neck.

I laughed and turned around in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. But I suddenly stopped when I sensed a flash go off. I opened my eyes just in time to see Michael jumping away.

"Michael!" I yelled and begun to chase after him.

"Wait!" said Ginny. "I want to see that," She said pointing at my chest where the locket had neatly fallen. I smiled and went over to her instantly. All the girls crowded around for a look.

"That is so amazing." Said Lavender. All of the girls fell into a silent appreciation for it while they all pulled me around for a look.

"So romantic..." Said Angelina.

"Great taste," Said gemma, smiling.

"Absolutely beautiful," Said Ginny. "Where is Draco, I want him to give Harry some pointers." We all laughed.

"Gorgeous.." was all Susan could say and I had to agree with everything they said.

I don't mean to judge or anything and I'm sure everyone feels exactly the same way but I honestly feel like the luckiest girl alive when I'm with Draco.

**Draco**

On all accounts, Hermione seemed pleased with the present. Which made me pleased. I was so worried she wouldn't like it. But she reckoned it was perfect. And all the other girls liked it so I guess it was all good.

However I didn't get a lot of time to dwell on what a perfect boyfriend I am because unfortunately the perfect girlfriend dragged me back to the house, cranked up every single stereo in the house and all 20 of us spent the entire night dancing, singing, running, jumping, swimming, drinking and eating.,.

It was a fabulous way to end the day. With no one near us we could have the music up to ear blasting levels and with no adults...

Well you get the picture.

All in all, even though I'm not looking forward to the morning after, my Christmas of 200_ was pretty damn impressive.

In fact, I would go as far as to say it was my favourite ever... :)


	35. Chapter 34 A

**The Wrong Person at the Right Time**

**Chapter Thirty Four A**

It was the eve of the 1st of January. The group of close friends had spent their previous week learning to row, shopping, swimming, playing, dancing, talking, sleeping, relaxing and organizing a new years party which was going on right now, this very moment. They were all glad to be mingling with the 100 or so people they had invited to the house. It had taken a lot but they were happy to do it. None of the crowd were over 30 years of age and everyone seemed happy.

While they were all happy and on a natural high from the music and atmosphere of the party, they all knew that in 4 short days they would have to be driving to the airport in those glamorous limo's and boarding a plane which would be taking them back to school after their extended leave. They had ALL thought about this and none of them really wanted to have to go back and attend school after a holiday which was like none they had ever had before, and unlikely to have again. They had to leave behind everything they had bought and re furnished the house with, although they could take their iBook's of course, there was still an awful lot of stuff they had spent their money on..

Draco wanted to take the car that Sam had allowed them to use while they had been there when only a few of them needed to go somewhere. It was a nice car, but they wouldn't really need it and Hermione wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of keeping it at school.

Hermione didn't want to take anything except for everything, She was feeling homesick for this place already and they were still days off leaving! She had a gazillion photo's and had bought heaps of new frames so they could put a lot of them in the common room, but the memory's were fresher in the place they had happened. Harry was happier here because he could escape the things haunting him back at the castle. Ron loved it here because he was staying still within close proximity to Harry and Hermione. They admitted they missed being together in the Gryffindor common room but assured Ron they would always manage to find a spare room. Draco loved it because these people (he regretted to admit that even all the Gryffindors) were now like his family and being with them, all happy felt amazing, and of course, he had the car he always wanted. He never let the keys go! Angelina and Oliver were sad to have to leave all of their friends, particularly because it would be harder for them to see them all between now and the wedding (which they had a question to ask Hermione about) since they didn't like to ask Dumbledore for anymore of the students time off. Hermione had told them about how much school she had missed in the first term and now with an extra couple of weeks, it was a little worrying with their NEWTS coming up.

But for tonight, they were all going to try and leave their thoughts behind and party their way into the new year. They were all assembled in the main ballroom on the first floor and everyone was eventually scattering around the house. It was about 10 minutes till 12am, the waiters were coming out to fill up champagne glasses and people were moving towards their loved ones for that first new year's kiss...

Except of course for Harry, Hermione and Draco. The three had been separated and Draco was left to go and stand with some of the others while he waited for them to find him.

**Hermione**

Someone barged through me, Harry and Draco and I dropped Draco's hand. I couldn't see his face anymore and then when the people had finally passed, he was gone,

"I can't find him Harry!" I said above the noise.

"Let's go up a level and see if we can spot him and Ginny then!" He shouted back. The radio in the background called out "7 minutes till countdown!"

**Draco**

My hand slipped out of Hermione's and then her face disappeared. It was useless trying to find her now so I turned around and walked back to Susan, Justin, Blaise and Pansy. When I finally got through to them the radio was calling out that there was 5 minutes to count down. I tried to look around the room again for them but still no sighting. I just figured that she would find me.

**Hermione**

Harry grabbed my hand and started ploughing his way through the hot, sticky, human bodies filling my house. We got to the stairs in the entrance hall and ran up, turned left and ran along the hallway to the balcony that provided a view over the ballroom. The radio chimed in 3 minutes to go.

**Draco**

Where the hell were they? I still couldn't believe that they had gone missing. I was starting to become panicked. All I had wanted tonight was to share the first kiss of the year with Hermione right on 12am. Fred and George were walking over to us.

"Have you seen Harry or Hermione?" I yelled to them.

They shared a glance and then looked back at me. "Depends!" They shouted back.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, we saw them upstairs but mate, we dunno if you should go!" They said back.

"What the hell are you on about?" I shouted back above the noise.

"Nothing, It's just they were standing holding hands by themselves!" They shouted back looking a bit pitying. This was just their idea of a joke... Hermione and Harry... It made me laugh.

"Seriously though!" I said.

"Look mate, for your own sake don't go up to the second level!" They called back and turned around to receive the drinks Alicia and Katie had brought over.

"I'm going to find Hermione and Harry!" I yelled to most of our friends now. There was only a minute left.

"30!" The crowd yelled. I pushed my way through out into the entrance hall and ran up the stairs panting slightly.

"10" I looked left.

"9" ran that way.

"8" And there was Hermione and Harry. I was about to call out to them but something stopped me...

"5"

"4" They smiled at each other warmly.

"3"

"2"

"1!" Harry leant in and kissed Hermione and she wrapped her arms around him. It was then that she saw me... And Fred and George's words came flooding back to me... and Michael and all the guy's knocks about me being careful or she would slip away without me...

**Hermione**

My eye's widened when I saw him. It wasn't that Harry and I were doing anything wrong, or maybe we were. In that second, I wasn't sure. Regardless, I could tell how it looked. I was about to break away from Harry when Draco ran off.

Harry heard him.

"DRACO!" Harry yelled and we ran after him. I stopped to pull off the heels.

He was running as fast as he could down the stairs. He sprinted out the door and I saw him open the car doors with the remote. He was too fast for us. He started the car just as we were about to reach him.

He drove off down the road at about 100kmh but the gates weren't open... Oh MY God, the gates!

I screamed at the security officer who seemed surprised and then yelled when he saw the car coming down the driveway. I tried to give chase after the car but I was stopped by Blaise and Michael.

He frantically pressed the button and ran out waving his arms for Draco to stop.

But he didn't.

The gates had barely opened.

Everyone who mattered was now running out of the house, Lavender, Pavrati and the rest of the girls peeling off their high heels.

The brakes screeched. And then it happened.

I broke out of Blaise and Michael's arms and fell to the ground. The salty tears fell down my face as the humid rain began to fall.


	36. Chapter 34 B

**The Wrong Person at the Right Time**

**Chapter Thirty Four Part B**

The rain was falling down around them. Hermione was on her knees behind the car with tears mixed with the rain rolling down her face. She didn't understand. She closed her eyes and opened them again, wishing the sight in front of her away.

Blaise struggled to keep the tears from falling down his face. He stopped trying the same time he stopped trying to hold Hermione back, and the tears fell. The guests were still running out of the house, but the shocked look on his friend's faces kept him in reality. They had to do something or Draco would die... if he wasn't... no he was alive; he had to be, for all their sakes.

He looked up in to the sky and cupped his hands around his mouth and with all his strength, mind and voice he yelled out,

"DUMBLEDORE!"

It could work, it was all they had. They all knew it. So they all, minus Hermione, began calling out for him into the cloudy night sky. They couldn't send him to a muggle hospital and none of them wanted to get close to the car from fear, besides, what would they do, even if they did go closer?

They didn't give a crap about the wizarding statue of secrecy now, who cared what their guests thought of them.

And all of a sudden, there was a loud crack and a very concerned looking Dumbledore appeared in front of them.

"My children, please,"

They all nodded and moved away. Hermione was still on the ground crying. She looked terrified. The girls desperately wanted to comfort her, themselves, but nothing seemed to be in their minds. They moved backwards and watched Dumbledore step closer towards her and then bend down to her. In a quiet whisper he spoke to her.

"Dear child, he will be alright." He wanted to promise her this, but he unfortunately could not. He still had a very vague idea of what had happened and he needed to get Draco out as soon as possible, but not knowing what he would look like, he could not do it with the poor girl watching. He knew he was running out of time to help Draco, yet he had no want to rush her. God knows what was running through her mind. She had probably branded him as dead, and by the looks of her classmates, so had they.

She said nothing but kept crying. Dumbledore's face turned into one of compassion and concern. He stood back up and nodded to Ron and Justin to come and take her back over to them. They rushed over and Ron carefully lifted her and carried her, holding her tightly as he walked back and stood with the rest of the crowd. They all turned their backs on the car and Dumbledore and instantly crowded around Hermione, Blaise, Pansy and Harry trying to warm up their soaking bodies. None of them knew what to say because they all felt exactly the same.

They were wondering what had happened, what would happen, what were they going to do? Most of all, everyone wanted to know why they felt so strongly about a guy who had made it his aim to make their lives hell since they had known him.

They stopped their comforting, their talking and babbling and wrapped their arms around each other and held on tightly. They heard more people apparating and disapparating and lot of people talking, but not once did any of them look around. They didn't want to know. They were all still wishing that if they did look up or around that they would see Draco laughing about his latest prank on them.

But the numbness hit them all again when Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall walked over to their huddle with sombre looks on their faces,

"Draco has been removed from the damage and is being apparated to St Mungo's. You can go there now if you wish, but Dumbledore suggests you all go back to the castle and stay together, until he is admitted properly."

"NO!" They all shouted back, even Hermione. They would not leave Draco. Snape almost rolled his eyes. Both the professors knew it was a waste of breath even suggesting the big group go back to Hogwarts at the moment.

They touched the shoulders of Lavender and Blaise and apparated the group to the hospital.

The hospital didn't look that different considering one of their best friends was in here somewhere dieing. They had expected something. They didn't know what. But all they got was chaos and then all of a sudden, Dumbledore, about 4 healers and nurses, and a bed with someone in it went zooming past them.

When it reached the two large white banging doors that obviously lead to the operating theatre, Dumbledore stopped, looked through the glass window for a bit then turned around and walked back to the group.

He talked to Professor Snape and McGonagall for a bit in whispers and when all three turned around the group instantly knew it was not good news. Hermione broke down again as did most of the girls minus Pansy who looked so white with horror, Ron instantly pulled her into a hug, shocking everyone, including himself.

Pansy felt sick in the stomach. She was not going to lose Draco. No, he and Blaise were the closest things she had and she was not ready to let go of either or them. Blaise forgot everything and began to cry with his hand shadowing his eyes and even Michael and Justin's eyes were starting to glaze over with water.

"My dears," Said Dumbledore gently. He sat down on one of the chairs next to them. They all tried to look at him, but all were unsuccessful. "Mr Malfoy is in a critical condition. They have taken him into surgery now. Along with several broken bones, he has a lot of internal bleeding and he is unable to breathe by himself. He has lost a great deal of blood. I do not wish to lie to you, so I shan't. There are more chances that he will not come out of surgery alive than there is that he will. There are not many spells that can help in this kind of scenario. The healers assure me they will do all they can."

Everyone was now crying, minus Dumbledore and Professor Snape who's face did not show a single emotion.

"But together, as a group, we must hope that he does, and with the amount of love you all share for him, I find it impossible for him not to recover. So you must stick together and be there for each other. Because without the love and support each of you needs, I doubt you will survive this devastating event."

"Did you say he was not breathing?" Asked Fred who's face was more pale than usual and his freckles were barely there.

"Unfortunately he is not. They have functions to make him be able to breathe with some clever magic machines, but without them, no, he cannot breathe."

Minerva let out a noise and covered her mouth with her hand and turned away from the students. Dumbledore stood up and went over and embraced her. Everyone could here muffling of, "poor dears," and "so young," while Dumbledore patiently soothed her.

To these three professors, the large group in front of them would always be young children even though everyone there had direct involvement with the war, some more than others and had matured far beyond a normal teenager. The loss of a friend would never be easy to deal with and after their losses already, to lose another would perhaps seem like the end to them. There was nothing they could do to heal this kind of pain. It made them wonder why so many bad things must happen to one generation. What's more, no one really knew what had happened. Only that it was something to do with Hermione, Harry and Draco.

Dumbledore let go of Minerva and turned back to the group.

"However, while you are in my care, I would like you to go back to the castle. I need to contact all of your parents about the incident and no doubt some will want to see you. Draco will be in surgery for many hours. I know you want to be here with him, but I wish for you to go back to the castle, together."

Everyone shook their heads.

"Please, children. You need to get warm; please at least come back and put on some warms clothes. And you perhaps would like to see your common room? The modifications I have made?"

It was only the warm clothes that made them move. Harry stood up. Everyone followed suit. They needed someone to follow right now. He and Ron held Hermione who still had not said a word except for screaming out in horror back at the mansion. Dumbledore lead them all to a lift at the end of the corridor, which was special. It was like an apparating station. He said in a loud voice,

"Hogwarts, Heads Common Room," And suddenly after a little noise they popped away.

The 19 youths hit the floor in the small corridor at the entrance of their home. Dumbledore went first. The followed him in. The room essentially was the same. There were the same couches, except a few extra now. The dinning table was still there. But there was a wide opening opposite the mantelpiece and fire where a new kitchen was. It had all stainless steel appliances and was completely open, there was a big island. Then, a few metres away from the stairwell up to Hermione and Draco's rooms was another entire hallway. It had five new bedrooms in it, and the entrance to another cosy little sitting area that was similar to Hermione and Draco's Library, probably because Fred and George needed the area to plan lessons, mark etcetera. There was also another bathroom just like the Prefect's.

They moved back into the main area and Dumbledore pointed his wand at the fire place and a huge fire began to roar. It was freezing here compared to Australia, and none of them had noticed the snow.

Hermione moved over to the mantelpiece and picked up the frame that had them all just waking up after the sleepover. She dropped it, smashing the glass and began to cry. She dropped to the ground in front of the fire.

"Shhhhh," They all said running to try and comfort her. When she had calmed down again, she looked over to near the entrance. Everyone's bags were there.

She jumped up and with tears still streaming down her face and kind of spluttering she raced to her bag and knelt down in front of it. She hurriedly un zipped it and right on the top were the different frames and a huge envelope full of the photo's she had enlarged or just developed.

"Help Me," She called to everyone and they rushed over to her.

With trembling hands she delicately got out the largest photo. The one with all of them down at the beach with the sunset. She got the biggest frame, took out the back of it, slipped in the photo, put the back on and then stood up and lifted it up towards her face.

Dumbledore levitated it up and put it on the wall, along with the one with all the boys kissing the girls taken just last week. Together they put all the photos minus the one with just Hermione and Draco kissing (she wanted that one herself) in frames and hung them around on the walls and placed them on the mantelpiece. They were scared they were going to lose their memories. It didn't take them long, and they were still in their wet clothes.

"Perhaps now you should go and put on some dry clothes? Your mother sent your's ahead," Dumbledore said to Fred, George, Alicia and Katie. "And there are some warm clothes in your room," He said to Angelina and Oliver. "And I'm sure no one will mind lending you some," He said to Ron, Lavender, Pavrati and Dean. Everyone set off towards either the new set of rooms or the Prefects stairway. Except Hermione. She looked towards her stairs and slid on the floor further and further away from it.

"Hey, um, Pavrati and I can get you some clothes, and we'll get some for ourselves, save you a trip?" Lavender asked cautiously. Dumbledore seemed to nod in approval of this idea and Hermione just nodded, staring at the stairs like she'd seen a ghost.

When they came back down they led her into the new bathroom and helped her peel off the dress she had been in all night.

They jumped into a hot shower together, and then climbed out one at a time so they could each peel off their old underwear and put on a new set.

Hermione put on some of those new track pants that were grey. The "fashionable" one's as Lavender said trying to sound normal, even though her attempt was pathetic. She pulled on a long shirt and then a white jumper with a hood. She slid on some anklets and the pink Etnies that Pavrati handed her. They walked out of the room, still without Hermione having said a word.

They all regrouped into the common room and Gemma made some coffees. Dumbledore said that Hermione's parents still couldn't be contacted, and all the other parents had been informed and the Weasley's insisted on coming. He left again to go and talk to the other students and tell them what had happened.

That left just them.

"What.. What happened?" Asked Blaise. He had asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"We were joking and said he shouldn't go up to the second level coz we had seen Hermione and Harry together. We knew they were looking for us, but we didn't think he'd take us literally," Said George in a small voice.

"When he found us, I was kissing Hermione." Harry couldn't lift his eyes from the ground. His shame was emanating from him.

Blaise's grip on the mug tightened and you could see his knuckle's whitening. "And why were you kissing Hermione?"

"It had just gone 12am, tradition you know?" Harry shifted his gaze to Hermione who had curled up on the floor in front of the fire.

"We shouldn't have teased him so much..." Said Justin.

"But I thought he knew that we were joking," Said Fred.

"Well none of it bloody well matters now does it? I've killed my boyfriend and there's nothing any of us can do or say to make it better so why don't we all just stop trying?!" Shouted Hermione.

"'Mione, he's not dead. You heard Dumbledore, he can get through it." Said Pansy. She needed to cling to this. She had to...

"Why should he? It's not as if life is fair is it? When has it ever been nice to me? I think you should all accept the fact that we've lost him! He's never coming back to me... and he promised he would. He broke his fucking promise!" She cried out, she buried her head in her arms and her feet curled up underneath her.

"Hermione, get up. We're all going to the hospital," Said Ron. "We'll all go to Dumbledore's office and he'll get us there. Since we probably can't do that lift thing FROM here, Go on, everyone get your coats!" He said organising them. They all stood up and pulled on shoes and scarfs and coats. Ron glanced up at the photo of them that first day at the beach with Draco laying right in the middle with their champagne. Draco was going to be fine. God knows he had to be, for Hermione's sake.

So together, the nineteen of them stepped out of their portrait for the first time in more than two weeks, without their head boy. They began the slow walk to Dumbledore's office, trying to hide their faces. But they couldn't hide their faces from the huge rush of people who were talking loudly all stumbling out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore had informed them.

A silence fell. It felt like a hundred students had stopped what they were doing, saying, and turned around and cleared a space for the group to get through. No one in that school said a word as they watched the close friends cope as best they could, walk past them. Perhaps the silence was out of respect. Perhaps it was because they had put Draco down for dead too, perhaps it was because they were unsure, Perhaps it was because they noticed the absence of their Head Boy in the group he normally belonged.

They all stared at everyone, but in particular Hermione. They wanted to know why and how. But when they saw the tears streaming down the girls face, it sank in for the school, perhaps for the first time, that this wasn't a joke. It wasn't a gossip fest. It was serious. They faced losing the person who had the most prominent effect on them in years, good or bad.


End file.
